Decisions, decisions
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: After Lightning left the others to go in search of a way to save their friends, she come across a world she never thought possible. And it only gets worse. Now she must choose whether to help out this new world or continue on with her journey.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching FFXIII, this story was born. **

**A/N: An A.U. (obviously) with a twist.**

**Warning: For those who haven't played, seen, or read about Final Fantasy 7 or 13, this story might contain some spoilers. Not sure how though.**

**So with enough chit chat and dilly dally, let the chapter commence.**

Lightning kept walking through the darkness. Wondering just what was at the end of the path.

_Just how long have I been walking? _She thought as she glanced left and right through the darkness. Hoping to find something that would her to an exit.

How did she end up here again anyways? She's been traveling for so long she seem to have forgotten the reason. "Will I ever find a way out?" as if answering her request a dim blue light twinkle in a far distant. Her head tilt to the side as she walked cautiously to strange inanimate object that appeared out of no where.

When she reached the twinkling light, she saw that it was a shiny blue orb hovering before her.

"Where did this come from?" she asked herself.

A part of her told her to just walk away from it while the other told her to touch it. For some strange reason she chose the ladder.

Her hand raised up as she try to reach for it. Once she gripped it in her hand, her body began to glow as everything around her vanished before her eyes and soon she felt herself falling.

Lightning fell for what felt like eternity to her. Heading straight on to where ever she was going to.

She closed her eyes to calm her nerves down, until she felt a strange pulse run through her body as a new scene before began to form.

She slowly open her light crystal like blue eyes and found herself now falling from a sky and was about to land on what appears to be an outskirt desert.

But that wasn't what caught her attention. No, it was what her eyes were witnessing before her.

There were corpses scattered almost everywhere and only four figures were standing in the massacre.

It appeared to be a man with black spikey hair holding a huge sword seeming to be tired and out of breath as three other soldier looking men walked towards them reading their rifles at him.

Her eyes narrowed. If there was thing she didn't like, besides taking orders from he enemies and having friends and family's life on the line, its when people do cheap shots when their opponent's guard were fully down. _I should make this fair. _

She waited until she was about in mid section of the air and she quickly whipped out her Blaze Edge before switching it to her gun mode and shot three bullets in front of each guard to get their attention.

The second they looked up, and before they had any time to react, she did a front flip and flying side kick onto the middle infantryman hitting him directly into his chest and making him fall to the ground as she performed a perfect back flip and landed a feet away from the lone fighter.

All three men stared at the new comer before them as she stood up and sheathed her sword back in its case.

"Sorry boys, but I'm adding myself into your play time." she said sternly.

"Hey lady, you shouldn't be here." the spikey raven hair panted as he try to raise his sword.

"Quiet, I'm helping you. Besides," she look over her shoulder "These guys don't seem so tough. You've done, I'll take it from here."

"You really wanna try to fight against us. Doesn't seem fair." One infantryman said cockily. Judging by the red scarf he wore he must be the captain.

She turn back to her two opponents and scoffed"All three of you ready to shoot down a solitary man who can barely put up fight anymore seems pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"I've had about enough to hear it from you!" he flipped the saftey lock off and aimed it at the lady's head but he was too slow however because the last thing he remembered was he try to pull the trigger only to feel a rush of pain through his stomach causing him to chock on his saliva before being knocked out by Lightning's elbow.

The last grunt standing froze as he saw what had happen to his last comrade before slowly raise his rifle. The sound of a sword swish echoed and in a second the infantryman fall limp on the ground.

Lightning look back and saw the tired man effortly lowering his sword down. She let out a dry chuckle before placing her hand on her hip. "Maybe I didn't have to step in. You still got some fight in you." She took a better look at the man.

He was fit and had tan skin and his spikey hair was pulled back leaving one strand on his face. He wore what look like a type of uniform that was contrast to the other two. _Probably a higher rank._

The man laughed painfully "I still appreciate it. I probably wouldn't have last long enough." he straighten himself up strainfully before introducing himself. "I'm Zack Fair. Ex-Soldier First Class."

"You were in the army." she stated as she rested her hand on her hip as she looked around the battle field. "You fought all these men?" she gestured to all the lifeless body's on the ground.

"Yeah, had to fight for the both of us."

"Both of us?"

"My friend Cloud. He's sick and I have to take care of him." his eyes widen as he began to cough violently.

The woman's head shot up when she heard out clash of thunder coming from the sky. "A storms coming." she look back Zack who was wheezing. "It's not wise for both you and your friend to be out if it rains. You have to find shelter."

Zack stood back and nodded. "Right." he pierce the sword into the ground and swayed to a boulder few blocks away.

Curious got the best of her as Lightning found herself following the ex-soldier.

When she caught up she saw Zack kneeing down to a sleeping blonde. The pinkette had to do a quick double take on the new male before her. Either her mind was playing tricks on her or this man before her could be her long lost twin. _This is weird. _

"Hey, Cloud. Guess what? We're gonna be okay now. Shinra's not gonna bother us any time soon, okay? We're heading back to Midgar now."

Lightning blinked. The man does realize that he's not responding right? _Must be a friend thing. _

"C'mon, we can't stay here." he help the blonde to his feet and wrapped his arm over his shoulders. "We better get there as fast as we can." he winced when he took a step forward.

Lightning could have left them and went on her merry way. She could have just walked away and not look back. This wasn't any of her concern. She had her own problems to deal with. But then again, she did save the man and he's still a bit sore from his fight. _I'll help them get to where they need to be then I'm out of here. _So without having a second thought she walked up to them and took Cloud from Zack who looked puzzled.

"It'd be faster if you didn't have the extra weight." _This guy's kinda heavy but nothing I can't handle. _She thought as she put his arm over her shoulder and adjusted him on her back. "You can carry the sword and keep up right?"

Zack nodded and 'hurried' to retrieve his blade.

As Lightning waited for him to return she took a quick glance at the blonde. No doubt they had the same features but the only difference from them was the gender, hair, and skin tone. _Let's just seem how his personality is. _

When Zack came back both soldiers began their journey.

Lightning ponder on this new world she is now in and wonder just what was in store for her?

But the main question was: would she ever be able to return back to finish her quest?

**There you have it chapter 1. Please leave a comment on what you thought of it. Hope they were all in charater.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2**

Lightning wasn't sure how far they have walked but to their luck a truck was driving by and offered to give them a ride. So here she was, sitting in a pick up truck with a guy she barely knows and sitting by a comatose male who had his head on her shoulder.

Almost through the whole ride, the two remain silent. The ex-female soldier gazed at the overcast as she heard the thunderstorm rumbling in the sky.

"We should be there soon before the rain starts." the driver said from the truck.

"Thanks again." Zack answered.

"Don't mention it."

Zack grinned before looking back the women before him.

Trying to figure out just how she came here. _She can't be in Soldier. Shinra doesn't allow females in the program, but her clothes represent that she was part of some army. _

Lightning was on the left side of the truck with her arms crossed. Her eyes focused on the sleeping blonde across from her. What ever happen to him and his friend, it was just the beginning. And for all they know: that could mean endangering their lives. _Maybe it'd be best if I stay with them for a bit. Besides, the two might need some help and, even though I hate to say this but it's true, they're probably all I got to help me out as well. _

_Just for a bit I'll stay with them. Then I'll be as far away from as possible so that way I get back to where I was so I can see Serah and the others. _She glanced back at Zack who had his head down and looked like he was in deep thought.

If Lightning still acted like how she was back then, she would have said that the man was foolish for trying to sacrifice himself in order to save their friend's life.

But to her, their relationship seems deeper then friendship. More of a sibling type to her. _He treats him like how I treated Serah when she got hurt when she was girl. I would make sure she was okay and try to keep her out of harms way to make sure she wouldn't get worse. _

She made sure neither the two males saw her small smile that appeared on her face. _They don't share blood and yet they have such a strong bond. _

"We're here."

Zack, using effort, got out of the truck with his sword clasped behind his back while Lightning took Cloud out.

"Thanks for the ride." Zack grinned at the driver.

"No problem, I suggest you find a place to stay in for the night. There's a nice apartment just by Sector Seven. Pretty cheap too. Have a nice day" and with that said, the truck drove from the ex-soldiers.

"Okay," Zack looked around to see if there were any infantrymen, Soldiers, or even Turks around. When he saw that there was none, Zack walked to Lightning who was supporting Cloud up. "Right, we should head to the apartment before we do anything else."

"Aren't you worried that people might recognize you?" the pinked hair women asked.

"People in Midgar usually never pay any attention. Besides, Cloud and I need some rest and I'm sure you do to."

Lightning looked away. "I'm fine."

Zack shook his head. "You're stubborn." as he began to walk before almost falling to his feet. "Wow, guess my wounds is finally catching up with my body."

"We should hurry, I think your friend here is about to drool on me." Lightning hope to joke which seem to work because the other ex-Soldier chuckled slightly.

Once they made it to the apartment, Zack found a hat from somewhere and put it on his head to hide his spikes and kept his head down so that way the wouldn't see his eyes while Lightning use her cape to cover up Cloud. Mostly because it was cold inside and neither of them didn't want him to catch a cold in his state.

After the man gave them the key to the room the three both headed there. Zack opened and saw that the driver was indeed right.

The look like it was made for five people. The living room was nice and spacious and the kitchen was right across from it. There were two bedrooms in each side which one had two beds while the other had a queen-size bed.

"Perfect" Zack grinned as he place his sword by the couch and help Lightning place Cloud on the bed.

"How did they miss that?" she gestured to the sword.

The ex-First shrugged before walking to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a quick shower."

Lightning nodded as he closed the doors and took a look around. It wasn't home but it'll have to do. She walk back in the room where the blonde slept and stood by the bed. He looked so peaceful and soft.

That's what Serah use to tell Lightning whenever she fall asleep. She said that she also look fragile.

_Easily breakable. _Lightning tensed in awareness when she saw Cloud beginning to sir. His eyes knitted together as beads of sweat began to pour down from his face.

_That can be good. _She went to go get a wash cloth only to stop by the table when she heard a loud thud. She rushed back inside and saw the male lying face front on the ground. _Oh!_

She knee down beside him and cradle his upper waist in his arms. After thinking over what his name was she try calling him awake. "Cloud, are you okay?" she said in a soft but firm tone. "Wake up." his eye brows knitted together as he open his blurry eyes.

He try to focus on the women before him only to make out a few features. "M-mother?"

Lightning sighed but also let out a small chuckle. "Not by long shot."

Cloud looked puzzled before blinking to gain back his vision after he moved away from the women. When everything started to become clear his eyes widen.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Lightning," she said as she got up to her feet.

"Lightning," Cloud repeated as he looked around. "Where am I?"

"In a hotel, you're friend Zack-" she couldn't finish her sentence because a certain blonde jump to his feet and became frantic.

"Zack! Oh Gaia, is he okay? What happen? How long was I out? Did-" Cloud ceased his rant when the pinkette placed her hands on his shoulders. Its a trick she learn when Serah would freak out about stuff, she also used it to reassure Hope. She squeezed his shoulder and felt his muscle eased up. Another trick she learn when she was in the army.

"Relax, it's not good to push yourself after being in the state you were in. He's fine, a little wounded from fighting off the threats. But other then that, he's okay." she smiled as she released his shoulder so he could sit back down on the bed.

"That's good." he sighed. "i don't know what would've happen if he wasn't here anymore."

"Yeah well I wouldn't get to comfortable yet." the blonde gave her a puzzled look as she sat beside him. "Zack told me your guys situation. Turns out you two were trapped in the lab for four years. Now, Shinra wants to bring you two in for escaping."

Cloud looked down at his lap. "I can't believe it. All this have a happen. If only I was strong. If only I was Soldier."

Lightning looked at him. Sort of surprise that he was freely telling her all this. He seem so sad about what happen even though none of it was his. Zack had told her how he single handily took down the great and powerful Sephiroth. He didn't without even knowing proper battle ground and survive a few blows from the silver man. _If that's not strength, I don't know what is. _

"You don't need to be anything but yourself to be strong."

Cloud looked at her. "But I-"

"Look. If you want I could help with sparing, but I'm not gonna give you any proper treatment. I know Zack might want to train you too but it would best to let him rest."

Cloud snorted. "Zack is Zack. Besides, he wouldn't let himself die so easily."

"When I save him from almost getting killed he look like he would've passed out there and then." she glowered. "His body hasn't been use in four years and is still adjusting back to its original self."

The blonde look down at his laps. "I haven't really thought of that. Sorry."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing?"

"You seem to know more about what is going on then I do. And, you higher rank then me. I can tell. So I should listen."

Lightning shook her head. "Well manner, I respect that. But you don't have to put yourself down just because of my rank."

Cloud looked at her and smile. "Thank you. For treating me like I'm someone too."

Lightning wouldn't show it but that made her feel kinda sad. Back where she was from, no matter how bad she treat someone, she was still respected. _I'll help him change that._

"Where is Zack, by the way?" the blonde asked as he looked around the room.

Lightning gestured to the closed bathroom door. "He's taking a shower." and just as the words left her lips Zack came inside the with a towl wrapped around his lower waist.

"Hey is... Cloud you're awake!" Zack said happily.

"And you're half-naked." Cloud stated as Lightning quickly look away trying to hold down her blush. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't. Think. About. It!_

"Honestly Zack, did you forget that we have a female present?" Cloud said.

"One, My clothes are ripped and two its not like I'm _fully _naked. I have a towel."

Lightning got up and left the room. "Just find some clothes and get dress fore you come out." and with that Lightning slam the door behind her and went to the TV.

She grab the remote and turn the tv on and flipped it to the news.

"And Shinra still has not been able to locate the group AVALANCHE. In other news: a new Mako reactor shall be made in Sector Five."

"Mako?" Lightning pondered as Lightning leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Thinking about what she was going to do.

_I can't stay here. But I feel like I have to. For some reason, I know they need me. _Her eyes glisten. _Until I found out what this feeling is, I'll be by their side. _

_Something bad is approaching, I can feel it and I fear that is only the beginning._

**If there was any grammar errors or if anything please tell me so.**

**Also, if you guys have any ideas, be free to share them with me. Like, what type of couples would you like to see. **

**I wanted to do a CloudxTifa fic with either ZackxAerith or ZackxLightning. If you guys have any other ideas please let me know and I will take it to consideration.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy chapter two of Decision, decision and be sure to tell if everyone was OOC or not. **

**Kay, Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank all who voted (you know who you are). Here they are so far.**

**ZackxAerith: 1**

**ZackxLightning: 2**

**CloudxLightning: 1**

**CloudxTifa: 2**

**and also**

**ZackxLightningxCloud: 1**

**So far ZackxLightning and CloudxTifa is in the lead.**

**Remember there are no winner or looser, only lovers...(cricket. Cricket) Yeah, I know that sucked so let's just start with the story shall we?**

**Warning: FFXIII spoiler. (though, I'm not sure if I explained it right. Oh well, tell me if I did or not cause I was trying not to give away too much.) **

**A/N: this chapter was inspired by all who mentioned of Lightning's over protectiveness.**

**3...**

**2...**

**1!**

As Lightning kept watching the news she straighten herself up from the wall and lay her hands to her side. She heard a small thud fall to the ground. Her eyes travel to the cause of the noise and picked it up in her arms. It was the same small orb that had brought her from the darkness. Only there were some different structures with it now.

It shape as a small sphere that seem to be in a crystalline state. _Is this an Eidolon? No, the structures are different. Then what is it?_

"What you got there?" Lightning's full body whipped around to face the two males who came out of the room. Cloud was able to find some clothes for Zack who now wore a black t-shirt and pants but also decided to keep his gloves on.

"Don't know what it is." she said truthfully.

"Mind if I see it?" Cloud asked.

Lightning nodded and held out her palm as Cloud retrieved in his hand. He held it up with his index finger and thumb. Both him and Zack examined it before the blonde asked her where she got it.

The pinkette shook her head and shrugged.

"Well, it can't be a materia. Considering its shape. Mind if I keep it for a bit?" the older male asked Lightning.

"Help yourself." She said before sitting herself on the couch.

Zack took it from Cloud and placed it in his pocket before the two joined Lightning. Each sitting on other side of the couch.

"So Lightning, you never mentioned where you were from." Zack inquired, having to learn her name from Cloud.

She scoffed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"But you believe half the stuff I told you right?" Zack asked and Cloud nodded. Even though he did not know what he told her.

"Trust me, if I told you-"

"I don't believe in if's." Zack cut her off, giving her a grin.

"You have nothing to worry about." Cloud smiled assuredly.

Lightning looked at both of them before sighing. _I guess it couldn't hurt._

She started from the beginning: the day of her 21st birthday and how her sister, Serah came home claiming to be a l'Cie and being engaged to Snow who was the leader for the resistance called NORA. She refuse to believe her but said that if she was 'it was her job to deal with her.' That made Serah run away in tears and then Snow left to go find her after Lightning told him to get out. It wasn't until after opening her present and watching them being hunted on the news did she finally believe her... but it was to late.

After Serah was captured by Vestige, she went out and as far as quitting soldier to go and save her sister. There, along with meeting a few other people Snow, again, Sazh, who was trying to complete his son, Dajh's focus, Hope, a young boy who lost his mother during the fight against the Sanctum, Vanille and Fang who were Pulse l'cie, they all join together to save Cocoon.

In the end, they were able to save Cocoon and free Serah and Dajh from their crystalline stasis but in the process Vanille and Fang had to use Ragnarok in order to do so.

She even told them how she went through a black portal and somehow ended up here with them now.

Zack leaned back on the couch and let it all sink in while Cloud just looked at her in awe.

Both were thinking the same thing. _Why did she get send here?_

Lightning took their silence as skeptical and stood up. "You may choose to believe me or not. I really don't care. It's the truth. No matter how fake it sounds." with that she began walking to the door only to be halted by Zack's hand.

"We believe you." he said as Cloud walked next to them.

"And we want to help."

Lightning removed his hand and turn back towards them. "Why? It doesn't"

"We're all in this together. Besides, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here." Zack smiled as did Cloud and soon Lightning felt even her own lips twirl upward.

"Thanks." Zack patted her back.

"That's what friends are for."

_Friend, did he really consider me that?_

"Okay," the two smaller comrades looked at Zack who went through his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "We should buy some supplies."

"You still have your wallet?" Cloud asked.

"Yup and my phone too, only to see messages though." he answered.

"Aren't they able to track you through the phone?" Lightning asked as she crossed her arms.

"I keep the battery out every time I don't use it but you have a good point. I haven't thought of that." he mumbled the last sentence.

After getting ready to go to the store Cloud said he would stay in the hotel?

"You sure Cloud?" Zack asked as he slipped on his boots and Cloud nodded.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm just gonna get some sleep." It was true, Cloud felt like he would pass out if he went anywhere else.

Lightning felt a little anxious to stay. She didn't want anything bad happen to the blonde. Fortunately, Zack was thinking the same thing.

"Mind watching him for me?" he whispered in her ear while Cloud walked back in the room.

Lightning nodded.

"I'll be back soon," he shouted loud enough for Cloud to hear as well.

"You better," the female soldier threaten making Zack give her a sly smirk before heading out.

Twenty minutes passed and Lightning kept looking through the hotel and found some old ripped jeans for her to wear. _Why did people some leave there stuff here? _she wondered as she remembered the outfit Zack now wore.

Cloud had fallen asleep the moment his head touched the pillow but she still kept the door open to check up on him every now and then. As of right now, since the living room was pretty spacious and she move the furniture near the walls, she did a little training.

Since she was afraid she might break something, she placed her gunblade on the table and some hand-to-hand combat. She removed her GuardianCorp jacket and switched her skirt to the rip jeans.

She started off with throwing some punches before doing a spin kick and ended it with crouching on the floor to perform a sweep kick.

She kept on repeating the method until an hour passed and went to go fetch some water. She pour water in the glass by the fossit water and took a small sip only to spit it in the sink. "Ugh, polluted water." she grumbled as she pour the rest of the water in the in the sink along with the cup.

She lay her hands on each side and sighed. She really miss being with Serah and the others. She wonder how she's doing? she thought, was Snow and her planning the wedding? Was she worried that she was missing? What about the others? Did they care if she was? And Fang and Vanille, who knows how long they will have to stay like that until she finds a way to free them? _Please, wait for me._

Cloud lay peacefully on the bed. His mind into deep slumber. He was dreaming of his mother and him when he was younger. How she would be there for him when he was sad or hurt. How she was able to chase of all his fears away. He knew she would never leave his side.

But all that vanished when that day. That horrid day. The day that ended it all. That they took his mom away from him and all he could do was sit back and watch.

Watched as the fire danced on his once called home. How so many lived were taken in just one night.

It all happen because of _him. _The man he once idolize. He was the cause of Nibelheim destruction.

The day was still fresh in his mind. Kept on playing the scene over and over, again and again. Until he felt like his skull was gonna spit into two.

Then after, there was just darkness but he still felt pain scourging through his body. Needles piercing into his skin. His body temperature kept changing from hot to cold. His lungs feeling suffocated or on fire. He try to move and run away but he felt as if there was lead placed on top of him.

So much pain and it never end. It will _never _end. _Why won't it go away?_

Cloud clutch onto the bed sheet and screamed at the top of his lungs so loud that everyone in their hotel rooms jumped in fear as did Lightning.

The women rushed into the room and was by Cloud's side once again. Grabbing his shoulder and shook him so he would wake up from his nightmare.

Cloud trembled as tears poor down his face. "I'm sorry." he sobbed. "I'm s-sorry," he through himself into the person arms and held onto them for dear life. "Please, don't leave me. Don't let me... don't... let me go back there."

Lightning, unsure of what to do, return the hug. Not letting go until the blonde was ready. All her life, she never saw anyone break down like this. Even the people she met didn't. _He was afraid. He's been through so much. To see everyone he once knew vanish in the blink of an eye and the people he thought were good turn out to be the villains in disguise. _

She place her hand on the back on his head as she try to not shed tears that pleaded to fall down. _I was able to bring back the one I love but he..._

"It's okay," she whispered softly. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I'll be there to protect you, where ever you go." she vowed.

Cloud's breathing soften and soon he fell back to sleep. Lightning just held him in her arms before laying him back down. Her eyes narrowed when she saw small holes in his arms. _How could anyone do this? Experiment on a life just like his, not to mention Zack._

_And they even go as far as to killing them just because of a freak accident? _

Lightning's hand balled up into fist. Whatever this world was, she didn't like it one bit. So much killing for no reason. So much lives lost. So much saddness made for more than just one person to handle.

Zack had came back a few moments ago. He place the bags on the table and went to go check up on Cloud.

He saw that he was sleeping and Lightning was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He notice her expression and his eyes sadden. He had forgotten about how she would react about Cloud's episode.

"Did he do this before?" she asked not taking her eyes off of him.

Zack sighed and sat down beside her. "His mind, in a way, shattered after the incident and keeps on repeating the events. Cloud would shake non stop and I didn't know what to do. What can you do?

"He was just a kid, and he still is. He didn't have to go through all that trouble." Zack gritted his teeth. "That's why I can't let us be captured again. i don't either of us to end up back there."

"He won't." Lightning stated. "I won't let it happen and I know you won't."

Zack's glare soften back into his cheerful grin. "No, you're right. We'll help him get though this." he lay his hand over her's.

She stared at him in the glowing bright blue eyes that held so much determination in them. She knew that he would keep his oath. "Right,"

**Wow. That felt rushed, huh? Anyways, yay! More Zack, Cloud, and Lightning moments. **

**I just love writing the scenes! It's so much fun.**

**Well, I guess that's it for now. Again, if I have any errors tell me where so I can correct it.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here are the second votes.**

**ZackxAerith: 5**

**ZackxLightning: 4**

**CloudxLightning: 7**

**CloudxTifa: 2**

**CloudxAerith: 1**

**ZackxLightningxCloud: 1 **

**Well, I won't announce any official couples until the next chapter, though it is pretty obvious who is winning, but I would like to add another pairing on the list:**

**ZackxTifa.**

**Warning: Lightning's true name mention to the readers and grammar.  
><strong>

**I'm not sure if this one will get any votes but I just want to see if it does. ^-^**

**Now then, on to the fourth chapter.**

When morning came, Lightning found herself in sleeping on the queen size bed. She look down to see that she slept in the clothes she wore yesterday. _That's right. Zack and I were on guard duty._

Both took turns taking care of Cloud to make sure he didn't have another episode like last time. Just thinking about what he went through is making her blood boil. _I swear, if I ever find out which bastards that did this to him, they're gonna wish they never lay a hand on him. _

Lightning stood up and dressed back in her uniform before reaching for her sheath along with her gunblade. It was the survival knife Serah had given her. She look and saw a carving engraved on the tilt of the blade. To Clair, to show how much I care about you. Your sister, Serah. ^-^ **(A/N: yes, she even added a smiley face.)**

"I wish things could have been different." she whispered as she placed it in her pack and walked outside of the room to see Cloud watching the news on the TV. "You're awake."

Cloud looked at her and smiled. "So are you."

"I know that, but what are you doing up so early? It's three in the morning"

Cloud turned off the TV and stood up. "You said you'd help me train, and since I know you were part of a military unit, you would be use to waking up early so here I am."

"Okay, fair enough I guess. But are you sure you're ready? I already told you I'm not gonna go easy on you."

Cloud nodded seriously. "I'll take on whatever you dish out."

_Okay, his personality change over night. Didn't it? _Lightning clipped sheathed gunblade her around the back of her belt. "Alright then. I warned you."

When the two reached to Cloud's secrete hideout, Lightning began to stretched and look around. It look an abandon place with ruin buildings laying around them in a circle pattern and old shacks all lined up in a row.

"This was originally suppose to be Sector 9 but due to safety issues it was shut down, now it's used for throwing old parts and useless weapons." Cloud stated as he did his warm-ups routine.

Lightning stood up and looked over at Cloud. "How'd you find it?"

Cloud looked back at her as well. "During my first years in Shinra, I was on watch duty somebody thought it would be a good idea to throw a materia on the roof. Normally I wouldn't care but I was in charge of watching all the materias. So I climbed up to retrieve it. When I did I lost my balance and felt myself rolling down a path. Soon, I found myself here." he spreads his arm apart to gestured to the place.

"After I found myself back I would come here when I have free time. I kept this place a secret ever since. Not breathing a word of this location to any soul, even Zack."

The pinkette raised and eyebrow. "Then why tell me?"

"I trust you." was all he said before going back to his stretching.

Lightning was slightly dazed for a moment before going back to her's as well.

Once they were done, the training began.

"Okay, first things first: I need to know you're occupation, directive, and stamina. I already know you're a ifantry but what weapon did you posses?"

"I used a rifle and grenades. Once or twice was when I would have to use a sword."

"Okay, why did use them most of the time?"

"In training practice mostly, I rarely use them on missions though."

Lightning nodded. "Okay, how long can you last in a fight?"

Cloud looked away trying to hide his blush. "Not long enough."

"Okay, there's some things we need to work on but as for now, we're just start what you're use to doing." she switched her weapon into its gun-mode and handed it to the blonde. "Use one arm only and aim right. Hold your ground because it got a good kick in it."

Cloud adjusted his stance and aimed. Lightning placed her fists on her hips and shook her head. "You have your stance all wrong. Like this" Lightning posed the right way and Cloud attempt to copy her only to fail miserably.

The ex-female soldier smacked her lips and helped the blonde get his stance causing him redness to flush on his cheeks.

The pinkette didn't seem to notice until she finished what she was doing. "You running a fever?" she place her hand on his forehead. "You're a little warm."

Cloud removed her hand and shook his head. "I'm fine."

She nodded before walking around to find something that could be used as a target. Her eyes landed on a old rusted steel armor and adjusted it to Cloud's level as she placed it ten feet away from him. "Okay, shoot!" she called out.

Cloud looked uneasy. "What if I shoot you?"

"You won't. I trust you." she smiled courageously at him.

Cloud nodded before taking aim at the scape metal and fired, missing the target and hitting the building from above. He got back to his stance after the gun had pushed him back a bit. _This weapon is something else._

"Aim lower!" He did.

"That's too low, raise it above some more!" he did again.

"Do I have to come over there and help you again?"

A small blush crept on his cheek and shook his head. "No mam!"

"Then get it right!"

Hey, like she said yesterday to him: she wasn't gonna make this easy on him and she kept her word on it. She kept telling him to try to hit the target again and again as he missed it every single time and ended up hitting other random scraps, a few shacks, and barely missed Lightning's head.

An hour passed and Cloud was able to hit the scrap metal with seven bullets. Lightning examined the damage and nodded. "Not bad, but it could have been better."

Cloud panted as he sat on the ground to catch his breath. His 'trainer' hadn't let him ease up on his stance and made sure he kept on shooting non-stop until he hit the target at least once.

"Don't think the training stops here, we haven't even got to the serious parts yet." she walked up to him.

Cloud looked up at her baffled. "You're joking!"

She place her hands on her hips and looks at him straight in the eye. "Jokes are for kids, private." saying the same thing Lieutenant Amodar had told her when she first joined. He was really tough on his whole students but that's how they became one of his best classes. Her, specifically.

"Now let's see what you got. On your feet private." she ordered and Cloud obeyed. "Good, now get in your fighting stance."

When Cloud did, you able to see the awkwardness in his stance. The pinkette sighed and pinched her nose. "Private, your stance is all wrong." she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "With a stance like this..." she trailed off as she tripped him from behind causing him to fall flat on his back with Lightning crouching over him and her her sword pressed on his neck. "You will be dead in a heartbeat."

Cloud was pretty sure his was going to burst in any second. His heart started to beat regularly after she removed her blade and stood back on her feet. "I guess I need a lot more training then I thought, huh?" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Seems like it. But there are some things you need to work on. It would be best to train you in what you are good at, then work on the ones you don't understand." Lightning crossed her arms pondered for a moment. "Now then, was there ever a time you were at your best and do you remember what weapon it may be?" she already knows he was able to defeat the general but never exactly how.

Cloud remained silent as he thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "During the _incident _I... remember grabbing the first weapon I saw, which was Zack's sword."

The women blinked at the male. That thing? He was able to fight with that giant weapon? She understood how Zack was able to wield it, being a higher rank and all, but Cloud...

"Do you know how you were able to?"

"I... sorta acted out on impulse." he mumbled.

"What drove you to it, besides the obvious, but really drove you over the edge?" as much as she didn't want him to bring up his past, but she needed to know in order to help him. Physically and, if not, mentally.

"I just remember seeing everyone I love hurt or dead, and innocent people along the progress. I couldn't stand back and let it go without taking action even if I got killed as well. I wanted to help. But I..." he trailed off after loosing his train of thought. What was left there to say?

"So, you act the best on impulse when your emotions go haywire." Lightning remain silent and thought. "We'll have to work on that but in the meantime, lets have a little spar."

Before the blonde could even respond, his head dodged Lightning's kick that dare to try to cut his head off.

After another hour of torturous hand-to-hand combat training, they headed back to the apartment where Zack was still sleeping.

"Guy still needs his rest." Light mumbled as she walk to the kitchen and looked through the fridge to see what was there to eat.

Cloud came into the kitchen as well but he looked through the cabinets. "I found a can of sardine." he raised his eyebrow as he looked at the expiration date which was labeled three years ago. "This it ain't no good no more." he saw a near by trash can and through it in there with perfect aim. "Find anything?"

"Just some empty cans and a piece of spinach." Cloud walked up to her as he and her both examine the the 'spinach' a little more. "At least, I hope its a piece of spinach."

"Spinach's aren't suppose to move!" Cloud explained as Lightning slam the fridge door before the mutant spinach decided to jump and attack them. "I think it'd be safe not to call the room service then."

"Horrible polluted water, expired and movable rotten food, and empty cans. I can see why anybody hardly checks in here. Besides from the nice furniture this place has horrible hospitality."

"We could always buy our own food." Cloud suggested.

"Good idea." Lightning agreed as she kept her hand on her gunblade in case the mutant food tries to escape.

Just then Zack came in in all stretching his arms yawning glory. He stopped when he saw his two friends glaring at the fridge both seem ready to attack it for some reason. _And they think I'm crazy. _He thought as he walked towards them. "Watcha guys doin'?" he asked.

The two doppelganger eased up at the sound of Zack voice.

"Morning Zack." Cloud greeted as Lightning nodded.

The spikey raven crossed his arms. "You still didn't answer me."

"Some idiots that rented this place before left something for us." the pink haired women said as she gestured to the fridge.

Zack went to the fridge, much to the doppelgangers dismay and open the door and saw the spinach. He grabbed it and examined it closer to his face. "What a waste of good chicken." he said before throwing it in the trash.

Both lightweight's eyelids widen as they saw the molded chicken crawled out of the trash can and came towards the three.

Both Zack and Cloud yelped and jumped away as Lightning shot the thing until there was nothing left but a burnt mark on the floor. The three remained silent until Zack broke it with a announcement.

"Let's go out and eat."

And so the three did.

"So, where to guys?" Lightning asked.

"I'm still not familiar around these parts, Zack?" the blonde look to his friend who rubbed his chin in thought. "Its a little early, so how about after we eat some breakfast and then explore the parts?"

"Sounds good." both Light and Cloud agreed.

"Okay then." Zack stopped and placed his fists on his hips. "Thank you for choosing Tour Fair with, yours truly: Zack!" he grinned.

Cloud chuckled and Lightning couldn't help but smirk.

"But before we start anything I have something for our lovely lady on board." walking up the pinkette he reach for his pocket and pulled out the crystal orb from before only it was wrapped securely in a string that was attach to a thin silver chain in a pendent like matter. "What do you think? Yesterday while I was out getting some clothes for me and Cloud, I thought it would be neat to make it a necklace. Consider it a token of our friendship." he smiled.

Lightning placed it around her neck as it dangled loosely. Her light pair of blue eyes looked up at his sky blue eyes"Thank you Zack." she smiled as did Cloud.

Zack nodded before rubbing his hands together."Now then, let's begin the tour my passengers." and with that he took off while the two dragged behind.

**Lightning POV: (Surprised?)**

In no time, Zack was able to find a restaurant that served breakfast in Sector Seven. _Or was it Eight? I'm still not familiar with the places yet. _

And might I add that Cloud and I were just horrified when we saw Zack pig out on the food. But Cloud shrugged it off and continued eating like it was a normal behavior. For all I know, it probably is. I try to stomach my food as I watched Zack devour his meals. He was sitting beside me after all.

After our meals, we did a little sight seeing. It wasn't Cocoon, but hey it was alright. Lots of buildings though. Zack explained what most of them were and we had to hide when we saw police forces near by.

As we kept walking we began to talk about why we joined the army. Zack was so he can become a hero. _Reminds me of Snow. _Cloud so he can be stronger and prove that he is a somebody.

But we all did have one thing in common: we mostly join so we can be able to protect the things that matter. For Zack, it was for everyone he knows and loves; For Cloud, it was so he can live up his promise; and as for I, I wanted to protect my sister Serah. We all agreed that it did change our point of views in life like it would mostly do to a young person's mind.

And we always felt more mature after we had a small taste in battle, thinking we are better then the rest and know all. But in the end, we are just like everybody else. We have flaws like any normal human beings. Some stronger than others, though we learn to cope with it or learn to push it down as far away from us as possible.

_But we all know better: sometimes we can never get rid of them. But that's because we choose not to._

**Normal POV: (Yay!)**

The three remain silent as they continued on walking down the streets of Sector Eight. Cloud let out a sigh and mumbled under his breath. "I hope Tifa's okay."

Zack, having enhanced hearing do to mako energy, looked at his blonde friend. He smiled warmly and patter his back. "I'm sure she's fine."

"But the last time-"

"Cloud, don't think about the past so much. Just try to move on for the future."

The blonde scoffed. "Easy for you to say."

Zack removed his hand from his back. "Not really. No. I've been through crap too. Having to have to kill my friend, and also having to kill his friend in the progress. And now, becoming enemy's of the state." he moved his hands behind the back of his head. "But hey," he slugged his arm over Cloud's shoulder and ruffled his hair. "As long we're together, everything's gonna be fine." Cloud push the attacking hand away and smiled. "Right."

Lightning was walking behind them but was able to hear their conversation. She wonder what would have happen if they didn't have met each other. She try picturing it with her and Serah but found it very difficult to do so.

How can you remove something that has been with you through so much?

She look towards to the males and smiled. _They act like they've known each other all their lives. I guess it feels like that if you were in their situation. I wonder what would it be like if I never join the Guardian Corps and stayed with Serah. Would our bond be like theirs? Or stronger? Why am I thinking about this?_

She stopped in her tracks. _Do I... I feel this distant with her? To have doubts about our relationship? _It was true. Though the sisters know they care and love one another there was sometimes a wall that blocked that view from their eyes. Lightning would sometimes feel she was in a stranger's house every time she would come home. Having to almost forget what was her's and who she was.

_But who am I truly? Is this who I really am? Or is it just some mask I have on put on to hide my true self from the others? Who is the real me? _Lightning chuckled bitterly. Oh if the others could see her now, they would probably laugh at how she is. Besides, it isn't like her to have doubts so why start now?

Her mind was caught off when she notice the two were no where in sight. "Damn it." she cursed as she hurried to try to catch up with them only to stop when something furry flashed before her eyes.

A tail was all that could be seen before it ran down the the stairs. Lightning don't know what possessed her but she ran after the thing to see what it was.

Traveling all the way down to a different Sector.

When she reached down the steps she ran pass the train platform and towards the Sector Five Slums. She stopped as she ready her gunblade to her sword-mode. Her ears perked up when she heard growling from behind.

Before she had time to react, she felt a stinging pain come from her back and right shoulder. She winced as blood trickled down from it.

Piercing ice-fiery eyes narrowed at the beast before her. A seven-five foot wolf like creature with yellow eyes and jet black fur stood before her. The wolf growled bearing his sharp fangs at her. He took a step forward with his blood covered paw and crouched.

Lightning took her stance. "Let's see if your all bite once I'm done with you." she sneered.

**(A/N: I know, that was a horrible pun, but I couldn't resist... Oh, right, right! Back to the chapter)**

The two charged at one another and the fought began. The two kept battling until they were able to leave a strike on their opponents.

Lightning, being her stomach and the wolf being his forehead.

The wolf growled and let out a fierce bark causing the female solider to fly backwards. The woman acted fast and struck her blade on the ground to cease herself from flying father away.

The wolf came charging at her once again. Lightning quickly changed her blade to its gun-mode and shot multiple bullets under its stomach as he flew over her. Hitting directly at all of his weak points.

The wolf slid forward with his paws and turn to face his opponent only to see her coming down towards him from above with her blade and the sound of her sword slashing echoed in the slums, though nobody was there to here it.

The wolf came crashing down to his side as blood pour from his neck, whimpering slightly.

Lightning raised her blade to strike the finishing blow but found herself not doing so. Instead she walked up towards the fallen creature. Her eyes stayed locked on him and she realized that he wasn't trying to fight at all. _I knew it felt too easy. _If he wanted to, he could have killed her instead of attacking her.

The great beast breathed heavily as Lightning walked towards his head. She look into his eyes and read what she saw. "You're trying protect something?"

The wolf nodded.

"Something from what?" she saw something glint in his eyes.

As she turn around to strike the next opponent she felt something go through her heart. Her her hand loosen on the gunblade, letting it fall to the ground, as it clutch to the blade that struck her heart.

"You got careless." the figure smirk as it used its weapon to throw her to the other side of the area. Causing her to land by the steps of a church. The figure walked towards the woman who clutch her bleeding heart to prevent more blood from spewing.

Just as the figure's sword was about the strike her the wolf took action before the blade was able to do so. The wolf stood over the woman protectively and growled.

The figure smirked. "Nice to know you have a watch dog with you. But rest assured that the mutt won't be with you all the time." with that said the figure vanished.

The wolf stepped away from the woman and stood beside her.

Lightning smiled weakly and petted his head. "You're nothing but a softy," she chuckled before clutching on to her shirt tighter. The wolf notice the crystal orb around her neck and cocked his head to the side. His eyes shined as he leaned towards the orb and tapped his nose on it activating a light glow to come from it. Silver strings wrapped around the wolf before he dematerialize into the orb. Lightning gasped as a white energy healed the wound from her heart before darkness came rushing over her.

The last thing she remembered was someone asking her if she was alright.

**Take some guesses on who Lightning met and as for the wolf scene. There's going to be meaning for it soon, I hope it was okay though. And as for what happen to Zack and Cloud you may ask...**

**Honestly I don't know. I forget about them after that scene. **

**Well, any who you guys know what to do. **

**And after this I'm deciding on who goes with who and if I can't decide... then there's gonna be a lot of confusion going on.**

**Speaking of confusion, did this chapter make sense? Cause as I was typing it I felt a strange urge to type this scene. **

**Oh well, let me know. Okay?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The votes are in and the readers have voted... **

**Congratulations, CloudxLighting and ZackxAerith!**

**(Fans cheering)**

**Is it really a surprise?**

**Okay, since I like these pairings too this should be easy... I hope. **

**Thank you all for voting and I hope you guys had fun. **

**I decided to be nice and add a few familiar characters in the scene. You know them, you love them (hopefully) and you felt bad (again hopefully) for what had happen to them.**

**Warning: Grammar.**

**Disclaimer: If it's on fanfiction, then the there's your answer.  
><strong>

**Okay, I've stalled you enough. Its show time!**

_Lightning's body floated in a area surrounded by light. She felt calm as her body drift into nothingness. She heard her sister's voice calling her._

_"Serah?" her lips moved as she fought to open her eyes. "Serah."_

_"Are you okay?" __**Serah asked.**_

_"Serah, where are you?" she asked still trying to open her eyes so she may see her sister._

_"Can you hear me?"_

_"Serah, I don't know where I am. I know this sounds crazy, but I need your help to find my way back again."_

_**"Hello...?" **__Serah's and another female said in unison.  
><em>

**That can't be her. **_"What is-" Lighting's voice trailed as she soon found herself coming to into another place._

"Hello..." a woman with long braided brown hair wearing a pink dress and bow said as she looked at the feminine body laying on the ground before her. A smile came on her lips when she saw the mysterious woman's eyebrow twitch as she began to stir. "Yay, you've awaken."

Lightning slowly blinked her eyes and looked at her lazily. "You're not Serah."

The woman laughed rang in her ears like chimes as she shook her head. "No, not that I recall. Should I be?" she asked innocently.

Lightning sat up, not taking her eyes off the brunette. "Then who are you?"

"Oh, right. How rude of me. I'm Aerith. Welcome to the church in the slums." Aerith greeted with a smile still on her face before frowning slightly. "Does it still hurt?"

"Excuse me?" Lightning gave her a puzzled look.

"Your wounds, when I found you by the church you were bleeding a lot. I clean the blood off and cast Cura on them but the scars still remain. Especially the one on your heart."

"My heart?" Lightning placed her hand over her heart. "Well, at least I'm alive."

"Yeah, that's all that matters. Right, um..."

"Lightning." she stood up. "Thank you for healing me but I should be going."

"You sure? You can rest here for a bit." Aerith try persuading.

"Thanks, but I need to get back to-" The sound of the doors opening caught the females attention.

Entering the church was two boys.

One had brown curly hair and blue eyes wearing a gray shirt and black baggy pants and unbutton jacket and seem to be the oldest of the two by a year or so. The other younger boy, who was running towards Aerith with a grin on his face, had green, eyes and wore a beanie that covered all but his brown bangs and he also wore gray shorts and a blue camouflage turtle neck.

"Mommy!" the young boy cried happily as he latched his short arms around her waist. "You forgot to pick me up again." he scolded. "I thought you went missing."

"I know, I'm sorry." Aerith smiled and kneel down so she can return the hug. She look up at the other boy and smiled. "Nice to see you again Denzel. Thank you for bringing him here."

Denzel smiled and nodded. "It was no trouble besides trying to explain to Jay over here that you were safe." he look over her shoulder and saw a women with pink hair. "Who's that?"

Both mother and son look to see who was Denzel pointing at. "This is Lightning, she was hurt when I found her by the church."

"Oh what happen?" Jay asked innocently as he tilt his head to the side.

"I got attacked." she stated, not wanting to give so much information.

"Do you know who or what it was?"

"...Some giant wolf. Nearly killed me to but I took care of it. Wonder where it went off to," she crossed her arms and look down, not noticing the worried look from the two boys and the puzzled look Aerith gave them.

"At least it's gone now." Denzel stated.

"Yeah, I guess." _But just where did it come from?  
><em>

"Mommy," the sound of her the little boy's voice brought all their attention back to him. "Denzel's parents said he could stay over today!"

The female brunette looked back at the older and taller boy. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, but only until five. Mom doesn't want me to home late like last time." he stated while the younger boy let go of his mother and rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, she was really upset about him sleeping over the other day. But it wasn't our fault she lock the door and he couldn't get in." Jay argued.

Aerith chuckled before standing back up. "I guess if it's okay with Denzel's parents then it's alright with me. But let me finish with the flowers okay, then we'll go."

"Okay!" the two boys said in unison and went to sit down.

Lightning watched as Aerith tender the flowers and the boys talking amongst themselves. The two reminded her of Cloud and Zack for some reason. _Wonder if they notice I'm missing._

"Hey miss?" Lightning look back at the two. "Are you in Soldier?" Denzel was the one that asked.

The pinkette shook her head. "No, why do you ask?"

"It's just your outfit looks like it's a uniform."

"I was a part of a military unit but I quit."

"Why?"

"My sister needed me." was all she said before looking back down.

"I like your weapon." Jay said meekly but frown when she didn't respond. "Do you live around these parts?" Jay try to ask so the women could speak to them again.

"In a apartment in Sector Seven."

"Hey, that's where me, my mom, and Denzel live at. Maybe we could walk back there together." he grinned.

Lightning stared at them for a moment. _I guess it couldn't hurt. Besides I probably end up lost again if I try to find it myself but I'll be damned if I ever admit it. _"I guess."

"Alright, then it's settle." he said just as Aerith came back. "Let's go!"

The four walked down the street. The two boys were ahead of the women, but still stayed close by, and were talking about which video to play after they finish their homework.

"Cute kid." Lightning complimented Aerith.

The smaller women smiled. "Thank you. He takes after his father. Features and personality. Like how he won't stay still and also his determination. He's also very bright for his age. Learning how to walk in eight months and speaking fully when he was just one years old. I made him start the first grade just last year. He had has some problems with bullies but at least he made a friend like Denzel who helped him through it all. "

"Very impressive. You and his father must be very proud. Where is he by the way, on a trip or something?" Lightning notice Aerith became dazed. "Something wrong?"

"I just... wish I knew about what happen to him is all. He's been for so long he doesn't even know he has a son. He left for a trip just before I knew we had a baby, I sent a letter telling him about it but I guess he never got it." she sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder if he ever got any of the other letters i sent him."

"What was his job? Was he a businessman or something? Cause if he is, I already can tell you the outcomes." Aerith shook her head.

"He was... a Soldier First Class."

Lightning's heart skipped a beat. She had to ask the next question. "What's- what's his name?"

For a long time she didn't answer until she looked at her son who was laughing at the joke Denzel had told him and smiled sadly.

"Zack."

That was all Lightning needed to hear. One of the two men she met, that were trapped as lab rats for four to five years, had a child. _That explains the kid's enhance ability. But what about his strength, his vision, and all that. Could they be as well. This would be a lot more easier if I knew more about this mako energy _"Does any one know about him?"

"No, I've kept him a secrete. Not even Shinra knows. They just think he's my brother and nothing more. He usually can't go out at night though, that's when his eyes began to glow do to the mako energy infused in his body."

"The mako that is fused with his cells are a part of him?"

"I know, hard to believe right? It was dangerous to be carrying a mako infused baby. A normal human would have died after giving birth, but lucky for me, I'm not normal. And I'm proud to say that now. I'm different, but I like me. Just as much as I love my son and him. I just wish Zack was here."

Lightning smiled. This woman reminded her so much of Serah, she wonder how her sister's child would look like. Would it be a girl and have blonde hair or, day she say, a boy with pink hair? She had to admit that would be sorta wierd but in all matter, if Serah was ever going to have a child, she would want to be there for her sister.

_I have to tell Aerith that Zack's alive. She deserves to know. If it was Serah, I would be doing the same thing. _"Aerith." the female brunette looked at Lightning as the two stopped walking.

"Yes?"

"About Zack, I know him."

Soft green eyes widen. "You do?"

"In fact he's here, in hiding though."

"From who?"

"Shinra, they... Let's just say they're the reason why he miss so much time for you and your son."

Aerith looked away and hung her head down in shame. "All this time." she place her fist by her heart. "And I told I was done waiting for him in that last letter. He came all this way, and I just gave up on him." she closed her eyes to fight back any tears that would to fall out only to open them when she felt two hands wrapped gently around her fist in comfort.

"You know Zack, he wouldn't hold it against you." Lightning smiled when Aerith look back at her. "If you want to come see him and show him Jay, then come with me. We've been living in a apartment just by here."

"It would be nice to see him again." Aerith looked away for a moment as Lightning pulled her hands away and the two lower their hands back down. Finally she look back at the the taller female. "But I'm not ready to show him Jay yet. I mean, I want them to meet but I don't want to overwhelm him. I'm afraid of what he might say and I don't think I can bear to here it. I want to wait until I know the time is right... Do you think that's a selfish wish?"

Lightning shook her head. "You're scared and it's understandable. Just be sure not to wait so long, okay?"

Aerith nodded "I know."

"Hey!" the two women look to see the boys father ahead then before. Jay waved as Denzel called out to them. "Can you girls hurry up? We don't have the key!"

Both Lightning and Aerith smiled before catching up with the two boys.

When they reached Aerith's home, Aerith told them she was going out to visit some old friends for a bit.

"You're leaving?" Jay asked.

Aerith kneed down to her son level. "I won't be long. I'll be back before you know it." she patted her son's head. The little boy looked at her before giving his mother a tight hug. "You be careful. Okay?" she felt her son nod.

"Just promise you'll come back soon and you won't leave me." he muffled in her shoulder as her felt himself be pulled away so he can look in his mother's eyes.

"Not now and not ever. I'll always be with you. This is just something I have to do. " she smiled tender-heartedly. Jay gave his mother a quick peck on the cheeks before heading in the house.

"Bye mom!" he called out as he closed the door gently behind him and not before locking it as well.

Aerith stood back on her two feet and headed next to Lightning. "All set."

"You sure you want to leave them alone?" Lightning raised her pink brow.

Aerith look back at the house. "They'll be fine. Besides, they can take care of one another."

"Okay."

As the two walked back to Light, Cloud, and Zack's apartment, Aerith notice the crystal orb dangling around her neck. "Where did you get that?"

Lightning looked at what she was gazing at. "I found it on my here. Zack customized it as a necklace and gave it to me. Said it's a symbol our friendship."

Aerith smiled. "That's Zack. Making friends as he travels around."

"I know somebody like him back at my home. Though I didn't like him, mostly because he dated my sister and other reasons."

"You know what the old saying: 'Don't judge a book by its cover'." she held up her finger and said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe that's why I befriended him and his other friend so easily. You're lucky to have him as the father to your son. I'm sure he'll be happy."

"What about you? Got someone you like back home?" Aerith asked sweetly and Lightning snorted.

"Not in the least, all the guys over there feel intimidated and that was just the people from the army."

"What about here? Anyone caught your interest? What about Zack's other friend? Do you like him? _Like _like him, I mean."

Lightning stared at her. "I barely know the guy."

"You can still like him."

"As a possible comrade, I do. But other than that..."

Aerith place her hands behind her back and walked passed her. "You never know." she sang.

Lightning rolled her eyes. _Exactly like Serah. _She thought as she caught up with her._  
><em>

Lightning and Aerith found the apartment in no time. Using the spare key she had she open the door to the apartment only to find it empty. _How odd. _

She stepped inside with Aerith trailing behind her and looked around and notice that even Zack's sword was missing. She checked in the room where the two male slept only to find no one there and that it looked demolished.

"What happen in here?" Aerith whispered not realizing there were figures creeping behind them.

"I think we're about to find out." Lightning answered as she heard the sounds of clicking from behind.

Her body whipped around and notice five people in black suites had their guns pointing at them. Lightning glared as she push a startled Aerith behind her and place her hand on gunblade. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

When she received no answer she whipped out Blaze Edge in gun-mode and pointed it towards them as well as Aerith took a step back. "I'm not gonna asked again."

More click sounds were heard from behind her. "I suggest you ease up with the demands miss." She look over her shoulder and saw three more people, one female with blonde hair and the other with a bald complexion who had guns in their hands pointing towards her while the other was a red head who had his hair in a pony tail and had his arm wrapped around Aerith's neck who was struggling to get free.

Her blue eyes widen. "Aerith!" she called out as she growled at them.

"Careful," the red head said as he pulled out his electric nightstick and turned it on. "Wouldn't want you girls getting hurt now do we." He nudged his head towards the brunette.

"Now, drop your weapon and place your hand behind you head." the bald man that spoke earlier ordered.

Aerith looked hesitantly at Lightning trying to give her a warning her in her eyes.

One of the five males walked up to her and aimed his weapon at her jaw. "Do it."

Lightning gritted her teeth but complied. The man beside her smirked as he kept his weapon on her.

"Where are they?" the blonde female asked.

"I don't who you're talking about." she lied cooly. She knew who they were referring to but decided to play ignorant.

"We had sources that the First and infantry were living here," Aerith let out a small gasp as Lightning's eyes narrowed as the redhead continued speaking. "Along with a female with light pink hair in a army like uniform. You seem to fit the description. Either way, you two are coming with us, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, is that so?" the ex-female soldier mused as her eyes held a gleam in it.

The female brunette notice the gleam and took action, she used all the strength she could muster and back kicked him in his 'private' area as hard as she could. The redhead yelped in pain and Aerith did not hesitate as she pushed him away from her as far as she could. Making him bumped into the bald guy's shoulder.

Lightning acted fast. She knock the gun out of the cocky guy's hand and elbow him in the face. While he was recovering from the blow, she grabbed his arm and threw him at the three who crash down on the floor. She dropped on the ground when they started firing and grabbed her gunblade before rolling next to Aerith. "You okay?" she asked the brunette who lay flat on the ground and covered the back of her head for protection. Aerith nodded at Lightning's question.

Pulling them up to their and keeping her safely behind her, Lightning began firing at the last five taking two down in the progress.

Lightning notice a broken window on the other side. "Aerith, do you trust me?"

The smaller women looked at the back of her head in confusion. She nodded slowly before realizing the taller women couldn't see her. "Yes. Why-" she was caught off when Lightning handed her a device.

"Wait until I tell you to throw it." she gripped the flower girl's fragile wrist lightly around her hand and ran towards the window, much to her protest."Wait! What are you-"

Both Lightning and Aerith jumped out of the window and began falling from the ten story building.

They notice there were other people wearing different uniforms waiting down below. All men look up and began shooting.

Aerith gasped as one bullet flew pass her and Lightning sighed. _It's just one of those days._

"Light!" Aerith shouted in a worried tone.

"Just be ready to throw it!"

"At them?"

"Hey, they're the ones shooting at us so we have to fight back! Besides, they won't get hurt...much." she mumbled the last low enough for her not to hear.

Just as they reached the third story Lightning shouted for her to throw it and Aerith did as told.

An electric barrier formed, knocking the guys unconscious. Both Lightning and Aerith landed perfectly in crouches caucing the barrier to spread and knock half of the cohorts to the ground.

"Let's go!" Lightning yelled as the two broke into a run with their hands still clasped together.

Lightning shot and slashed any infantrymen or Soldiers that came towards them. No matter how many times she took what felt like an entire army down more seem to come out of know where and soon the two women felt themselves trapped as they cornered them near a building them.

"Damn!" Light swore as she took her stance. "Aerith, get away from here. I'll hold them off."

"But-"

"Go!"

Aerith place her fist over her heart and took a few steps back.

She looked around until something glistening caught her eye.

Picking it up she ran back to Lightning and stood beside the shocked ex-female soldier. "No, I wanna help you!" she spoke in a serious tone as stood in a fighting stance as well while holding her own weapon which was a metal rod.

"Aerith-"

"I'll be fine. Besides, the sooner we beat them, the better we have a chance at finding them." Aerith smiled assuredly at Lightning who gave her a smirk in return for her enthusiasm.

"Right." The two ready themselves as their opponents did the same. "Let's finish this!"

**Yup, it's a cliffy and sorry for the lack of Cloud and Zack in this chapter, don't worry they'll be in the next one. **

**I hope this chapter was suitable enough and yes, Zack and Aerith have a kid. I just wanted to add him. He plays a big roll in the story though. (Well, to me he does.)**

**Anyway let me know if anyone was OOC or not cause frankly, I thought it was hard to type Aerith's personality. **

**Till then, Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before we begin, I would like to apologize in advance for taking so long. The story sorta faded away in the back of my mind since I've been busy with other things that have been going on in my life. **

**Besides that, thanks again for all the reviews and for also reading my story. They really make me happy, (tosses cookies and ffvii and lightning plushies to everyone). You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Again, you know.**

**Note: Its been a while since I've played any final fantasy games and I'm still not familiar with the Cetra's abilities except for being able to go to the Promise Land and speaking to the planet. If you guys know anything else, feel free to tell me.**

**Okay, I'm done let's get back to the real reason why you guys are here for. Begin!**

Lightning dodged a sword that tried to slice her head off, then slash the owner of the sword. A few try to sneak up behind her but she switched her gunblade to gun and shot them all in their weak spots. One swung his sword at her but her sword clashed with his as she blocked the surprise attack and kick the guy, in the gut, away from her.

Aerith swung her rod and hit the infantryman in the head with a clang coming from his helmet.

More infantrymen try to shoot her but she successfully cast a barrier around herself. All infantrymen try to brake the barrier by shooting it but it was to no avail.

Lightning quickly struck all the infantrymen down.

Lightning panted slightly and Aerith called off her barrier and cast Cura on Lightning who thanked her.

More Infantrymen and Soldiers came to view.

"They're just like cockroaches: they just don't know when to die!" the pinkette shouted as she charged at the Seconds before knocking three down with one slash.

Aerith watched as she fought the off the Soldiers and Infantrymen single handily. Slightly surprised by how much strength the woman had. So much determination. _She reminds me of him. _She thought as she silently hope that this will all be over soon so they could and look for them.

"Aerith! Heads up!" the brunette barely dodged a sword that almost sliced off her head off.

Lightning rolled over Aerith's back and shot the guy down as she crouched down. The two stood back up and continued their fight.

After they defeated them all, the women did not hesitate and took off before they got swept into battle once again. The two ran into an alley and hid behind the dumpster and waited.

Aerith bowed and place her hands on her knees as she try to catch her breath.

"You weren't too bad." Lightning complimented as she peaked over the trash can. "Still need some work on your physical skills. You're magic skills are good though."

Once she was able to breathe regularly she stood beside Lightning. "Well, I'm not usually a fighter but oh well. A girls got to do what a girls got to do. I also teach my son a bit of basic magic too."

"That's good, might come in handy for him in the future." Lightning placed her hand on her hip. "Looks like we're going to need another place to hide if we ever find Zack or Cloud."

"You three could stay with me and my son at my house. Shinra doesn't know about my new home since I still visit my old one and they assume I still live there."

"How did you dodged that bullet?" Lightning raised her brow.

"I'm friends with a lot of people." the flower girl smiled.

"Good to know." The pinkette peeked over her the dumpster and saw a couple of people in black suits, like the ones from the apartment, were strolling by the sidewalk.

Aerith peeked over the ex-soldier's shoulder. "The turks." she whispered. "They're the ones that have to watch me."

"What? How and why they would do that?"

"I didn't at first until the red head fell out from his hiding spot when he was spying on me one day. I started to have my suspicious then. After that I kept my cautious up for my son when he was born. So, I took matter in to my own hand and used all the money I saved and bought a house at Sector Seven. I didn't want them knowing anything about my boy. I was worried of what might happen if they did."

"Makes sense that you care about his well being." Lightning peeked her head out of the corner of the dumpster and saw some ifantrymen marching down the streets. "We're going to have to be more careful to where we go from here."

Aerith nodded. "Right. Let's get going then, shall we?" and the two females headed off in the other direction in search for their friends.

-At the apartment-

The turks finally came to after their recent encounter from the two women. Or woman considering the pink hair was the only one that really did any serious critical damage on them even though the red head's gut still hurt from the brunette.

As they fix themselves up when they were on their feet, the bald man's phone went off.

Taking it out from his pocket, he flipped it open and put by his ear.

"Rude speaking."

...

"No, we lost them and the Ancient happens to be an acquaintance with the new-cumber."

"Not to mention she beat us all up without trying, yo." the red head said as he rubbed his head.

"What are you talking about Reno? The Ancient was the one who took you down." said the blonde female.

"If you have forgotten Elena the pink haired woman threw one of our men that took you, Rude, and I down!" Reno countered.

"Will you two give it a rest for five minutes?" Rude scowled, causing the other two turks to stop bickering, and continued his conversation on the phone.

"You were saying sir?"

In the Shinra Building:

A man sitting on a chair watch the city of Midgar through his window. His eyes focused on the mako reactors activating as his lips moved.

"Bring them in and make sure to keep them alive at all cost. Be sure to tell the others to follow this order as well. Is that clear?"

_/"Affirmative, sir."/ _Rude said through the phone.

"Be sure to not fail this assignment." and with that the man place the phone back on his desk.

The back of his chair still facing away from the three scientist that waited patiently behind the desk.

"So, tell me gentlemen," the man turned his chair to face them. A smirk appeared on his lips. "Which one of them sparked your interest?"

**Back with Lightning and Aerith:**

As they ran through the city Lightning felt her breathing becoming irregular. _How odd. _She thought as she try to catch up with Aerith.

Suddenly a strange pain jolted inside her body. Causing her to collapse on the ground.

Aerith heard her companion's fall and rush back to her aid.

Lightning clutched on to her uniform that covered her heart that seem to be hurting like someone was twisting it from the inside as she swallowed her saliva and try to control her breathing.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked as she kneed down beside her companion and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Lightning gulped before speaking. "I'll be fine."

Soft green eyes stared at the soldier woman before coming to a conclusion.

"We have to go back to my house. You're in no condition to be pushing yourself through all this stress."

"What about-" Light was about to say but was cut off.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Zack is a First and all, he can take care of himself and his friend. Besides, as of now, he's the only First alive. The other Shinra employees are nothing but practice to him."

"Aerith, he hasn't been able to move physically in the last five years and, like myself, he'll keep fighting no matter how weak he may have became. If we don't find them soon it might be too late."

"Light, please." she begged. "If you get hurt because of me I- I don't know... I want to find Zack, but I don't want anything bad happening to you too. I just want to do what is best."

Lightning sighed as her heart pain disappeared. "Aerith-"

Both females eyes shut and covered them with their hands when a bright light from Lightning's crystal formed. As they re-open their eyes, they notice a giant wolf standing a few feet away.

"It's you." the pinkette acknowledge as the two stand up. Lightning held her left arm out in front of Aerith for protection. "Why are you here?"

The wolf said nothing as he walked forward. He stopped after a short while and looked back at the two women and gestured for them to follow.

"Should we go with him?" Aerith asked as Lightning kept her gaze at him. "I mean, I'm not sure what he wants."

"He wants to help us." The taller woman concluded as she place her hand behind Aerith's back to help the brunette keep up as the two began to ran.

The wolf sprinted as the two followed them while trying not to fall behind.

To the two women's surprise they found themselves at a bar with a name that said _'__7th Heaven.'_

The wolf vanished back into the crystal leaving them standing by the door alone.

"Be on your guard." Lightning pulled out her gunblade before both her and Aerith entered in to bar.

Ready to face what ever was coming their way.

**And I bet you all could guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter.**

**Yeah, I know this chapter wasn't that great and sorta short and I apologize if it felt too rush.**

**I've been getting horrible writer's block for this story. If you like, you may add some suggestion for the story. Hopefully that will help me a bit.**

**Till next time.**

**Ja ne.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. I had a busy schedule.**

**Chapter seven is here!**

The bar was pretty empty. Okay completely vacant, and it seem like the only people around were Lightning, Aerith, a woman standing by the bar counter and a little girl sitting on the stools holding a glass of water. The woman had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, short mini-skirt, and a sleeveless shirt. The little girl had brown eyes and hair as well and wore a pink dress. Both were staring at the two newcomers that had enter.

Even though she gave the two other women a warm smile, she was still cautious of the gun-blade the taller woman had. "Can I help you two?" she asked.

Lightning put her weapon away, seeing as there was no threat as of the moment but still kept her guard up. She was train to never let it down in any area. Aerith was the one who spoke.

"Hi, I'm Aerith and this is my friend Lightning." Aerith smiled.

"I'm Marlene!" the little pitched in smiling cutely at Aerith. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Likewise." Lightning said, still keeping her eyes on Tifa who stared at her as well.

"You see, I was wondering if there was a phone I could use." the flower girl asked.

Lightning didn't have to guess why she needed a phone. She needed to call on her son and tell him about their dilemma. She would let the Aerith borrowed her phone but she left it in her timeline.

"Um, yeah." Tifa finally spoke up, looking from the ex-female soldier to the flower girl. Her features seem to have soften when she looked at Aerith. "It's in the back. Marlene, do you mind taking Aerith there?"

"Kay," the little girl jumped off of the tool and gestured for Aerith to follow. "C'mon."

Aerith took a few steps before turning back at the pinkette. Lightning crossed her arms and grinned. "Go ahead, there's a few things I need to do."

The flower girl nodded and followed Marlene until they were out of site.

Lightning glanced back at Tifa before heading out.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" the female fighter asked.

"I already said I have a few things I need to take care of." she looked over her shoulder. "You wouldn't mind if she stays here for a bit until I finish my errands."

"I wouldn't if I knew what her friend is up to."

Lightning looked over her shoulder and glared. "She doesn't need to tell a stranger about her life."

"She shouldn't leave her friend behind if she cares about her so much." Tifa countered.

"Look," Lightning turned fully towards her and noticed that Tifa was now standing in front of the counter with her fists on her hips. "I don't tell you what you can and can't do so don't you dare start with me."

Tifa tilted her eyes and kept on staring at Lightning.

The pinkette raised her eyebrow. _Now what's her problem? _"What are you looking at?"

The female fighter blinked before answering. "Nothing, it's just... Are you from Soldier?"

"Close, I was in Guardian Corps."

"Was?"

"Had to quit. Family issues."

"I see." Tifa said staring at the gun-blade before looking back up. "Do you, know about Solider?"

Lightning shrugged. "I know more or less about them."

"Then, do you... know anyone with blonde hair in Soldier."

Lightning's body froze but she still try to look unfazed. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You don't normally see a blonde hair Soldier now do you?"

Tifa sighed. "No, I suppose not." she gaze down to her shoes and became silent.

Even though she felt a strange turn in her stomach, Lightning still asked. "His name is Cloud, isn't it?"

Brown eyes brighten as they looked back at the taller female. "Then you do know him!" her face perked up with hope. "Where is he? Is he here? Tell me, please."

Lightning shook Tifa off when the brunette gripped her arm. "Calm yourself."

"Wait." Tifa's expression change to puzzled. "How **do **you know him if you're not in Soldier?"

"I've met him recently, I'm a traveler and I didn't know my around these parts so him and Zack-"

"Zack? As in Zack Fair, Soldier First Class?"

"Yeah," Lightning raised his eyebrow when Tifa crossed her arms giving a sour look. "Know him?" _I swear, if he cheated on Aerith with this girl I'm gonna-_

"Unfortunately," she sighed. "He was there when Nibelheim when it was attacked. Sephiroth went mad and killed everything in sight." she uncrossed her arms and clenched her fist. "He even murder my father. And now, I hate Shinra. It was because of them that that happen."

_That's right, Zack said that him and the general went to go check out the 'Mako Reactor' and Sephiroth found out the experiments they did to him. Guess, he took his anger out the villagers instead on the people who deserved it. But it still drove him mad thinking he's some kind of-_

Lightning mentally shook off her thoughts and notice that Tifa was shaking in rage. _Looks like both Cloud and her have a score to settle with Shinra. _"Hey Tifa,"

Tifa glanced at her. "What?"

"I know what you're going through. Trust me, I've have had similar experiences. But you shouldn't blame on the people who are trying to help. I may not know Zack and Cloud like you or any other of his friends but I can tell they are dedicated to do what's right.

"After what happen four year a ago, they quited and are now against Shinra just like you."

Tifa seemed to ease up a little but still kept her guard. "Still doesn't explain who you are-"

"I told you I'm just a traveler-

"Travelers I've met, don't carry a weapons around unless they're looking for a fight."

"Keep this up, and I'll give you one."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, that's a promise."

"Um, excuse me?" both the fighters snapped out of their glares and turn their attention towards Aerith. The flower girl smiled and walked up to them. "Marlene was tired, so I tucked her in and to answer your question, Tifa, Lightning's my body guard. We like to keep it a low profile though." Aerith turn to the taller woman and winked.

Lightning nodded as if saying thanks. "How's Jay?"

"He's okay, Denzel asked his mom if he could stay with them until I picked him up."

"Where do they live?" Aerith's eyes widen at Lightning's question.

"They live a few of blocks away from us, why?" the flower girl notice the determine look on her new friend and gasped.

"You're not serious of going back out there."

"I am. And for some reason I have hunch they might come after him too. Regardless if they know or not. Plus, the others might be in danger as well."

"But Lightning-" Aerith was cut off when Lightning place her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them safe." she assured her. "I'll bring Jay here out of harms way and also find Zack and Cloud."

Tifa, who was staying quiet through their whole conversation, decided to add herself in the picture at the mention of her childhood's friend name. "What's going on?"

Lightning gave a small glare before answering. "Shinra's after them." she straighten herself up. "As I'm speaking, they're probably being hunted down by dogs."

"Then we have to help!" Tifa demanded.

"Look Tifa, as far as I can tell you could yourself well in a battle but I think it'd be wise if you stay here."

"Why?"

"Well for one, aren't you suppose to be watching Marlene?" Tifa relaxed when she remembered the small girl Barret told her to take care of while he was out.

Lightning could tell that she won the argument and headed out the door but once again stopped as her hand touched the handle when Aerith spoke.

"Lightning, "be careful."

"... Like I said, I'll keep them safe." not saying anything further she push the door open and headed out.

Aerith silently prayed for their safety.

**Tada, finally. Again another chapter with Zack and Cloud still don't worry, I promise they'll be in it soon.  
><strong>

**And once again I apologize for taking so long, it's just that I've been very busy with other things and I always forget about my ideas. I hope you all liked it. **

**P.S.: Sorry if I made Tifa fans if I made her sound OOC. I like her too and it is hard go get their personality.  
><strong>

**Well, be safe and please R&R.**

**Ja ne. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Roses are red,**

**Chocobos can fly.**

**Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix,**

**And that is not I.**

**Lol, sorry couldn't help it.**

**Warning: Grammar, long background story.**

**A/N: Some stuff about Aerith's child is going to be revealed in this chapter. Like his real name, which explains the long background. **

**Thank you cloudywolf228 for helping me pick out a name for Jay. :D**

**Okay I'm done. **

**Story reading starts... NOW!**

Lightning kept her guard up as she walked down the streets. Her eyes shifting left and right, as if waiting for a surprise attack to commence. Can't really blame her since of what had happen today. She wasn't about to take any chances.

Though, it seemed that they were no Soldiers or Turks in plain sight, causing her to question on where they went.

_That's odd. _She thought as she kept on walking. _Where would they all be? _

She found herself at Denzel's street and saw his house up ahead. She walked up the steps and knocked, gently, on the door.

It took five minutes but someone finally answered the door. It was a woman that appeared to be in her early thirties. The woman glanced up and down at Lightning and asked "Can I help you?"

"Hello," Lightning greeted. "I'm Lightning, a friends of Aerith's, she told me to come pick her brother up." she chose her words carefully; unsure of how much the other woman might know. Aerith did say that Jay was portrayed as her brother to hide the fact that he's her son.

The woman widen the door but kept herself in place as if trying to block her path. "Did she now?" the woman placed her hand on her hip. "Why am I having trouble believing you then?"

Lightning noticed that the woman had her gaze on her Blaze's Edge.

_Figures. _She exhaled from her nose. _Better try a different tactic. _"I'm not who you think I am."

"That thing you're carrying says to me otherwise."

_When then I suddenly become a convict? _

Fortunately for Lightning, Jay came to her rescue. "It's okay Chloe; she's a friend of my sister." _Okay, so only Denzel knows that Aerith is Jay's mom. _She confirmed mentally._  
><em>

Lightning notice that Jay was not wearing his beanie as his now spiky brown hair was shown. **(A/N: Picture him having the hair Zack had in the beginning of the game, Crisis Core.) **

"Well, alright." Chloe eased up slightly. "Just go get your things."

As Jay went to go retrieve his belongings, Denzel walked down the steps and handed him his bag.

"Thanks," Jay smiled.

Denzel nodded. "No problem. See you later"

The young brunette slipped the bag on and headed out with Lightning. Waving goodbye to his best friend as his mother closed the door.

When Denzel's house was out of sight Jay stopped in his tracks.

Lightning notice this and halted as well. "What's wrong?"

The young pulled dug into his bag and pulled out a hunting knife.

Her blue eyes widen when she realized that the knife belonged to her. "How did you?" she looked at her sheathe to see how the knife had fallen off.

" When Denzel and I were walking to his house, I notice something in the alley. It looked like a wolf."

Lightning seem to tense. Jay had also seen the wolf like Aerith had? _Well at least I now know I'm not going crazy._

"Denzel kept on walking while I went to go see what the wolf wanted. Crazy, I know. But for some reason I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. He held it with his teeth, careful not to drip saliva on it. When I walked up to him he handed it to me. Before I knew what was going on, he vanished."

Lightning took the knife from his hand placed it back in it's sheathe.

Jay tilted his head to side cutely and asked. "Lightning, your real name is Claire right?" before she answered he pointed at her sheathe. "Because that's what it said on the knife's hilt. And the other girl's name, Serah, is your sister isn't she?"

The pinkette stared at the boy. She was baffled. He sure was a sharp one. She had almost forgotten that the boy was only four.

She nodded and Jay looked straight into her eyes smiled. It reminded her of both Zack and Aerith's smile. _Well his is their kid after all. _

"I like them. The names I mean." he clasped his hands at the back of his head. "Lightning's your alias name, just like mine."

Lightning blinked. "Yours?"

Jay nodded as he lay his arms to his sides. "Yup, my real name is Zane, Jay's my nickname. Denzel came up with it. That was the day when we became best friends."

Lightning remained silent in curiosity. Encouraging him to continue.

So he did.

"My mom put me in kindergarten when I was three, which was two years ago. It wasn't all bad. Though, I was the youngest in the entire class. Nobody seemed to mind about my age, not even the teachers. That is, until I started my first day of first grade at the age of four. Everyone there was at least two years older then me. I got bullied not just because I was the youngest but also the smallest kid; compared to all the other boys in school. A group of boys, they were at least three years older then me if I remember correctly, picked on me all the time. Mom never found out because I always hid the bruises."

Lightning winced. Being bullied because you're different? Now she officially hated the people here. Minus the nice people she had met.

"Anyways," she heard Jay continued. "One day, I saw the same group of boys all in the circle laughing and poking something with a stick. It was then I felt a strange pierce through my heart. I glance at what they were abusing and notice they were hurting some type of bird.

"I've seen chocobos and other types of bird but nothing like this. It was blue but also had white patterns and had its fur tipped at the back of his head like mine. "He pointed at his hair. "Its shape was different then the others I've ever saw.

"My instinct got the best of me as I was able to push all the boys away from the defenseless creature. However, they still got up and grabbed more sticks and also rocks. I picked up the bird in my palms and ran.

"I kept running and running, looking back and notice that I had outrun them only to find myself hitting face to face to a dead end. I saw the boys coming towards me. I crouched up in a ball when I felt the rocks and sticks hit the back of my head and scrape the side of my face. I made sure the bird was out of reach as they try to make a grab for it.

"Just then another boy came only this one was pulling the other boys away from me and the bird. Two others boy began to fight the boy. He was loosing when the other two came. I hid the bird away and went to go help. That was the day I found out just how strong I was. We were able to fight them all off. They ran saying that they weren't finished with us.

"I looked at the boy and thanked him, he said no problem and why were they fighting me. I went to where I hid the bird and showed him. I explain the poor bird's misfortune. It was then we both realize that the bird's wing was broken. I told the boy he could come with me if he liked. He did, as we walked to my house I introduce myself and thanked him again. He smiled and said his name was Denzel.

"When we got to my house boy was my mom worried when she saw Denzel and I. And, as you should already know, she healed us both. I asked if she could heal the bird but for some reason, she could not. Her magic was ineffective. So, we took care of him the old fashion way.

"School became easier after that when mom went and told the principle the incident that occurred, leaving out the bird. They got sent to a different school and I never saw them again.

"Mom would take care of the bird when I was at school but when I came home I took the full shift. The bird seem to grown a liking to me and I also felt a bond to it. Denzel would come and visit as well. In fact, he was the one that found out what it was.

"He told me that it was a Blue Jay. There use to be lots of them at one time, but then as many years went by, they slowly became extinct. He said that they weren't supposed to be any left. Since of mine and the bird's bond were close Denzel said that we should come up with alias. So I picked the name Blue for the bird and Denzel picked Jay for me. "

The boy paused at his story and scratch scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I'm talking too much, aren't I? Mom says I got that from my dad."

Lightning shook her head. "I don't mind. Just be sure to finish before the next day comes."

He smiled.

"Kay, so anyways, once its wing was healed I told mom that I wanted to set it free."

The woman raised her pink brow, "Why on earth would you do that?"

"It just, didn't seem fair for it to be cooped up in my room. Besides, it deserved better then staying in Midgar. So, after school, mom took me and Denzel to the outskirts. I held the bird out with my palm and watched it fly away. I felt sad and I hoped that it would be okay, and that I did the right thing."

Lightning kneel down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you did, and who knows maybe you'll see your little bird one day."

"I hope so." Jay-er, Zane- looked up her with bright green eyes. "I like you Claire."

Lightning tilt her head. "Why is that?"

Zane grinned showing his pearly white baby teeth. "You make me feel safe, like my mommy."

_Why do I always find myself becoming a second mom? _She sighed mentally before standing back up. "Let's get going. I'm sure your mom is worried sick."

Zane nodded eagerly. "Right."

Lightning began walking with the young boy jogging to catch up. She thought about his story. A child his age could not have been able to fight off some boys bigger then him much less knock them all down at once. And he also said he felt the bird's pain. _Just what else can this five year old do?_

"Hey Claire?" Lightning blinked and looked at back at Zane who finally caught up to her and was now walking beside her left. "Why did **you** change your name to Lightning? Not that there's anything wrong I'm just curious."

"I don't think you'll understand."

"Why?"

"You're still just a kid."

"So? Mom says I'm pretty bright for my age."

Lightning thought about to say so that way the boy wouldn't ask any further. "I needed to forget my past, so I thought if I changed my name I could've change who I was."

"Oh," Zane picked up the hint and looked away.

The pinkette felt strange when the boy remain silent. She didn't think that that would have worked. She sighed before saying "When you're older, I'll explain the whole story. By then, you'll probably understand."

Zane look back up at her. "Can I still call you Claire?"

"I rather you didn't, it brings back too many memories."

"... Oh, okay. Then how about I'll call you Light. It suits you more."

Lightning raised her eyebrow again. "Why?"

"Because light brings life to the world and cast the darkness away. It protects rather then destroys." Zane confirmed with a grin as he wrapped his tiny hand around her's.

Lightning just stared at the boy. She really should give the boy more credit.

They remained silent as they headed back to the Seven Heaven Bar.

Zane was walking happily with Lightning.

That is, until his ears perked up at the sound of metal scraping on the ground along with the sound heavy boots coming from up ahead. He stopped once again as he tighten his grip around Lightning's hand.

The ex-female soldier, who stopped at the same time as Zane in confusion, was amazed at how much strength his grip had. It wasn't much for her to be in pain but probably for someone who was untrained it might have been.

She notice the boy stared at the alley up ahead in fear. "There's someone coming this way." he whispered.

Lightning told him to stay put and walked cautiously to the alley, she placed her hand by her weapon. As she got closer, she heard exactly what Zane had heard.

Her eyes narrowed. _I knew they were still around._ She whipped out Blaze Edge, as it change to gun-mode, and aimed it at the figure before her only to lower it in utter shock.

There before her, was Cloud, panting heavily as he effortly piggybacked an unconscious Zack and dragged the Buster Sword with his left hand. Both look like they just walked out from a butcher shop as dried blood was visible around them as well as the giant blade. "Cloud."

"Lightning." Cloud gasped as he body caved and fell forward.

Lightning acted fast and embrace Cloud in her arms, making sure both him and Zack didn't fall to the ground like the Buster Sword. "What happen?" she couldn't help but asked.

"Shinra... found us... there was, an ambush back at the...(gasp) apartment...bullets flew everywhere. Some got me, most got Zack. We barely escaped. But we're okay."

Lightning gritted her teeth. "Okay? Zack looks practically dead and you look like you were bathing in blood and you claim to be alright?"

Cloud found himself glaring. "What did you expect us to do? If we hadn't try to fight back we would've ended up back where we were five years ago."

Lightning closed her mouth. He was right, they would have been capture if they didn't do anything. But still, in the condition they were in, they still shouldn't have fought back. _Maybe if I was with them, they wouldn't have ended up like this. _

Cloud sighed before his eyes caught a glimpsed at a small figure peering though the alley.

Lightning notice the blonde's gaze and looked over her shoulder. "Zane."

Zane walked up slowly to them but still kept a small gap away.

The pinkette notice that he was wearing his beanie again and his face was slightly paled.

She felt guilt and sadness in her heart when he looked at Cloud and then at Zack.

She didn't want him to see his father in this state.

Zane gulped before speaking. "Are they Soldiers?" he gestured at the clothes Cloud-and somehow Zack-wore. _Where did he get those?_

Lightning nodded. "Were, they quit a long time ago. They're good people, not bad." she assured him.

Zane blinked at the blonde and tilt his head. "Is he okay?" he looked at Cloud who still held Zack.

Cloud spoke so low that only Zane was able to hear. "I'm not sure."

Zane bit his bottom lip as if trying to decide something. When he finally spoke, his voice change into a more confident tone. "Put him down please."

Both the two friends gave the boy a puzzled look but he still held a determined gaze.

Cloud seem to have notice something because he began to place his friend gently on the ground. With Lightning's help, the two were able to lay Zack on the ground.

The pinkette wince at the bullet wholes as Cloud looked away.

Zane walked up to Zack and placed his hand on top of the older males hand. The boy looked back at Cloud and notice his injuries. "Give me your hand." he said politely.

Cloud, still unsure of what the boy was trying to do, walked up to the boy and wrapped his hand gently around his.

Zane smiled sweetly before lowering his head as he closed his eyes.

At first nothing happen, until a strange light green aura formed around both Cloud and Zack's body.

Lightning and Cloud gasped when they notice the wounds vanishing as well as the bloodstain.

When they were fully healed Zane collapsed on the ground.

The blonde was the first to recover as he kneel down the sleeping boy.

Lightning walked behind Cloud as he picked up the boy in his arms. "What just happen?" she asked.

"He healed us." Cloud stated as they both heard a grunt coming from little boy as he flutter his eyes open.

He smiled when he notice that both Zack and Cloud were restored back to what he believed were their normal state. He gently jumped out of Cloud's arms and asked. "Feel better?"

Cloud blinked his astonishment away and nodded as he offered him a smile. "Yes, thank you."

"No problem."

"We should get going." Lightning said as he picked up Zack and draped his arm around her shoulder. "You still carry the sword right?"

Cloud nodded again. "Yeah." he said as he picked the sword back up, only this time he was able to hold it upward.

Lightning was confused at first but decided to ask about it later. "Let's go." she said as all three walked down the streets again.

"Go where?" Cloud couldn't help but asked.

"To meet my new friends." Zane's smile brighten at the mention of seeing his mother.

Cloud just kept quiet as they continued walking.

All of them not noticing a figure watching them as he stood on the edge of the building. He took one last look before vanishing from sight.

**Well that's that. I hope you all weren't disappointed with this chapter. This, I think, was the longest chapter I have written so far.**

**I'm not really sure if they have a school in FF7. But in my story, they do. **

**Sorry about Zane's background story for how he got his nickname. But it plays another role in the story so please bear with. Plus, I intended to make it long to show he is quite the chatter box just like Zack. :D Speaking of Zack, sorry for making him look a little weak. **

**But hey, look at it this way Zack carried Cloud through most of the game and in here Cloud had to carry Zack. Not to mention Zack is a little more heavier then Cloud. Lol, poor Cloud. (Gets conked by the Buster Sword.) Ow! Okay, I get it, horrible joke.**

**But hey: Yay, Zack and Cloud are back.**

**Well, till next time Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait, my laptop broke and I won't be getting a new one in two weeks so I have to work on this on my old computer. But hey, I usually take this long right?**

**Wanna hear a fun fact? Sephiroth has to use a full bottle both shampoo and conditioner to wash all of his hair. (Source:Crisis Core) Lol, imagine how that takes him. **

**And did you know that Lightning's real name was suppose to be Averia instead of Claire?(Source: Final Fantasy Wiki)  
><strong>

**Also I would like to point out that even though Lightning and Cloud are the main characters(even if Could is lacking) Zane will also be the main focus as well as Zack, Aerith, and Tifa.**

**I didn't add him in just to be a filler and to add more drama (though, we all know we love drama. Deep, deep inside) he plays a role just like his parents and the others. Plus, it's more fun with having a kid around in battles. **

**Anyway, I've wasted enough of your time so without further ado: **

**Chapter IX is up and ready!**

The walk was silent since no one had anything to say.

Lightning was debating on what should be their next move. They already try to kill them less then a week and now they know that they were here in Midgar. Not to mention that now Aerith was dragged into this mess and possibly her son since that is both her and Zack's child. She didn't want to see them get hurt but what can she do?

She made a quick glance at Zane and sighed. She hoped that the boy wasn't mentally scarred by what he saw. _No child should have to endure pain and suffering. _

Cloud must have been thinking the same thing because he stole a quick glance as well before looking away. He looked at his friend and lowered his head. _If only I had fought harder..._

Zane kept on glancing at the two conscious adults. Wondering why they were so quiet.

He looked at the two men before him. The spiky blonde who was dragging the sword behind him-which was irritating his ears by the scraping sound- and then there was the raven hair man Light was carrying.

He tilt his head to the side as he scan the man's face. His mother did say that he got his features from his father and Kunsel, who claims to know his dad, told him that he was a First Class Soldier with black spiky hair and carried a giant blade called the Buster Sword.

Thanks to his enhanced hearing, Zane heard the blonde, Cloud, and Light mentioned that the dark haired man's name was Zack. He also heard the small conversation they had.

_Grandma did say that mom's only boyfriend was a Soldier named Zack who worked for Shinra. It can't coincidental. _

Though, if it is him, Zane wasn't sure how to act. Sure, he was glad to know that his biological father is alive and well but that was after he healed him. The two older males looked like something from a movie him and Denzel saw a few couple ago when he first saw them. The image practically scared him to death but he knew he had to be brave.

He remembered just a few months ago that he had asked Kunsel if he knew what had happen to his father.

The Second told him that Shinra supposedly claimed that his father, two cadets, and the general-whose name escapes him- were dead along with a town and its villagers called Nibelheim. Zane became sadden at this, thinking that his father was long gone and he'll never be able to meet him, until Kunsel assured him that he was alright. When Zane asked how did the male know Kunsel simply stated that 'Zack doesn't go down that easily without a fight.' It was a illogical response but the boy kept it with high hopes of his father well being.

He knew of the Turks, thanks to his friend's father being one and all. So he knows about the Turks watching his mother. He was able to hack into the Shinra's main frame, thanks to Kunsel showing him how to do so, and figure out why they were so interested with his mother.

He found the words: **Aerith Gainsborough: Cetra, Last of the Ancient. **

Zane, being the curious little boy that he is, looked up more about the Cetras.

He found out that they lived as long as the humans did, maybe longer, and that they had the powers of magic. It said that they were the reason why they had Materia to this day. When he found out what happen to him he became skeptical. It said that they were extinct but when try to find out why nothing came up.

The young boy looked as his hands. He was surprised that he was able to perform magic, let alone heal. He knew that his mother was half and that his father, though he was a Soldier, was a human. That would mean that he should a small amount of Cetra blood in him. So, how was able to do a spell with a small amount of blood in him?

_Maybe the Mako energy enhanced that too. _

He knew that since his father was a First Class when he was… well, conceived that he is above strength compare to the other humans and possibly some of the Shinra's army. He looked up more about Soldiers and Mako energy after he heard his classmates mentioning about them.

He was actually intrigued with the Soldiers enhanced abilities. It did not just affect ones strength, but their regular human abilities as well.

Secretly, he would train himself with both fighting and his magic. However, his mom was already showing him how to use magic but she was showing him the basics. He even tried to train with Kunsel but that ended with the male earning a few bruises and a broken leg from Zack and Aerith's child. _Oops, _he remembered thinking when that day happened.

Still, besides all that, everything else didn't make sense.

His father had gone to a mission before he was born and mom didn't know what had happen to him after that. She was unaware of the danger Nibelheim and what else that had occurred there as well.

At first, the boy though of what his mom thought of: his father forgot about her and went with some other lady. This got him mad at first but then he became rational. He knew, even if Kunsel said that his father was a flirt a while back, he wouldn't do that to his mother. He just knew that he wouldn't.

So Zane tried to stay loyal to his father well being just as his mother was.

His mother had tried to send letters but he knew that his father never got any of them.

How did he know? He saw a Turk confiscating their mailbox.

Now that Zane thought about it, he should have told his mother but he was two at the time.

When he was four, his mother send the last letter, telling him that this was her final one and have given it to the creature, who Zane called Angeal after finding out it was a copy of his father's late mentor, to send it to Zack.

Zane wanted to send him something too, so he grabbed a picture of his mother and his father when they were around their teen years and taped a picture of himself when he was first born. But before he even had time to give it to Angeal, he was gone.

That was time when he had met Denzel and the Blue Jay. After it had healed, he remembered tying the picture to the Blue Jay and asked it if it ever saw his father be sure to give it him. It really was a long shot, but hey he had to at least try, right?

That was the last time he ever saw Blue Jay. Now here he was, face to face with his father. Wondering what was going to happen next.

He realized that they had reached a building with a sign that said _**7th Heaven**_.

"We're here," Lightning announced as she adjusted the ex-First over her shoulder and pushed the doors open with the other following close behind her.

Aerith was the first to notice the creek sound coming from the door and turn to see who had entered. Her eyes widen when she saw Lightning carrying her unconscious 'former' boyfriend, a blond dragging a sword, and her son standing behind the pinkette. Although she was happy that her son was alright, her eyes couldn't help but stare the male Lightning was carrying. Her heart stopped as her eyes mixed with worry and fear. _Had something happen?_

Tifa glanced up the minute after Aerith did. She noticed that Lightning came back with three other people, one was a unconscious, the other was a boy hiding behind Lightning and..."Cloud!" the dark brunette did not hesitate as she ran passed the bar and embraced the flabbergasted blonde. Lightning narrowed her eyes while Zane peaked through her leg to watch the scene before him. _That's odd; I thought he was Light's boyfriend. _

Tifa pulled away but kept her hands on her shoulder. Cloud smiled softly as a blush rose on his cheeks. "Glad to know that you're okay." "I'm glad to know you're okay too."

Lightning snapped out of her gaze when she heard a groan coming from her shoulder.

"What happen?" Aerith asked who was now beside Lightning and Zane.

Lightning looked down at the boy, then back at the flower girl. "Shinra happen."

Cloud winced slightly, but it didn't go unnoticed to the country girl.

Tifa moved away from Cloud. "We have a spare room upstairs, I could show you-"

"I'll find it." Lightning cut her off as she carried the man up the stairs.

The blonde glanced at the woman who had her hand resting on top of the boys head. "You must be Aerith."

Aerith blinked before looking at the other male in the room. "My name is Cloud, I'm one of Zack's friends." she smiled softly before looking away.

"You don't have to worry, he's fine. Zane here healed-"Cloud lost his voice when Aerith eyes became teary.

"Mom?" Zane asked catching his mother's attention.

Aerith kneel down beside her son and encircled him in her arms. She held him close. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Mom,"

_He almost died. He almost died, and I wouldn't have known. _She glanced down at her son. _I have to tell him. Zack, I'm sorry._

She stood back holding her son's hand with her hand. She wiped away the tears before they fell and exhaled. She looked back at the other two people in the room and smiled. "Sorry about that. Thank you."

Cloud nodded, saying he understands and watched as those two headed up stairs as well.

**(Scene Change)**

Lightning had successfully found the guest room and had laid Zack on the bed so that he may rest.

She was, now, at the moment thinking about not just about Shinra but of what happen earlier.

She should have known the blonde and her had a thing that much was obvious on how the shorter girl acted when Lightning spoke his name. But the why did she feel so angry when Tifa had hugged Cloud?

_You like him._

_You know; like, like._

It made so sense. She hardly knew the guy so why would she feel… feel… whatever the hell she was feeling? Does she like him? No, no way. _I'm just mad that she didn't notice the others, that's all._

_You never know._

"Dammit Aerith." She hissed.

"What did I do?" Lightning blinked at the familiar voice. She looked back to see Zane and Aerith standing by the door.

"Hi Light!" Zane waved.

Lightning nodded before looking back at the man sleeping who was beginning to stir on the bed. "He's going to be waking up soon."

"I know." Aerith admitted.

The pinkette glanced at the brunette. "I thought you were going to wait."

"I just realize how little time is. And…" Zane looked up when Aerith placed her hand on top of his head. "I can't run from it."

Lightning nodded at her decision. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

The flower girl shook her head. "This is something I have to do."

Lightning looked at Zane and notice he had the same look as his mother but also looked frighten as well. _So he did know. _

"I'll leave." She placed her hand on Aerith's shoulder. "Best of luck." she encouraged before heading out of the room and silently closed the doors behind her. She heard Zack coming to and walked down the stairs.

As she got down the steps she heard Cloud and Tifa talking amongst themselves. She stopped in the middle of the staircase when she heard another noise from behind her. Her instinct told her to grab her weapon but she eased up a bit when she noticed Zane was behind her.

"Mom said that she and daddy need to have a private discussion." he simply stated.

Lightning just stared at him before walking down the steps with the little boy tailing right behind her.

The two childhood friends took notice at the other two.

Tifa walked up to Lightning and held out her hand.

The pinkette blinked and glanced down at the bashful woman. "Sorry about before." Tifa mumbled. "I guess I got... It's been a while since I have talked to someone who isn't trying to..."

Lightning smirked before poking Tifa lightly on the head.

The shorter woman was stunned at the sudden action before glancing back at the still smirking female ex-soldier. "It'll take a lot more then that to get on my bad side. No hard feelings."

Tifa smiled warmly. "Let's start over." she held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Tifa Lockheart, martial arts expert."

Lightning took the hand in hers and shook it softly. "Lightning Farron, former ex-soldier."

"I know," Tifa said. "Cloud and Aerith told me a bit about you and your situation."

The taller woman raised her eyebrow and glanced at the blonde who was drinking a glass of water and was looking the other way. "Did they now? And you believed it?"

"After what happen to me, I could believe just about anything." Tifa stated before her eyes caught sight of the little boy who was hiding behind Lightning's leg again. "Hello," she greeted as she bended down to his eye level. Zane blushed as he meekly said "Hello."

"So is that there kid?" Cloud asked as he stood beside Tifa.

_That's right, he doesn't know about Zane yet. _"If you are referring him to Aerith and Zack's child, then yes."

"I see." Cloud noticed the boy's glow brightly. "A Soldier trade mark."

The three looked at the blonde in confusion. "The mako eyes show that you are a part of the Shinra military. Kid has the same glowing eyes like the Soldiers."

"And you," Tifa commented as she pointed at his eyes.

"What?" both doppelgangers said in unison.

The dark brunette continued speaking as stood back on her feet. "When you all first came here, that was the first thing I've noticed. I know you said you haven't made Solider, but you did say that you and Zack were…" She trailed off not wanting to say anymore.

Lightning noticed the stunned look Cloud had as she he stumbled back onto the stool.

"Cloud," Lightning spoke. "Zack said that you two were experimented, is it possible with some substance similar to this mako?"

Cloud just stood quiet as he held his head into his hands. "I don't remember." He whispered.

"Do you remember anything?" she tried to press on, knowing that she might be reaching a limit.

"No, I don't. I don't want…" he trembled slightly.

Lightning sighed as Tifa spoke up. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's okay if you don't remember."

"You don't understand." Cloud hissed.

"Cloud-" Tifa pressed her lips together when Cloud stood back up so fast the the chair fell harshly on the ground as he slammed his fist on the table. Zane yelped and hid behind Lightning for protection.

"Don't you dare tell me everything's okay! You have know idea what Zack and I've been through. I was there too, I remember that monster burning everything down and my mom dying! I know you're dad died too but you were able to escape we couldn't! We were reduced to guinea pigs, for what? Because some sick sadistic man was bored and wanted to some ***in theory? I don't even know what the hell that man did! And here you are trying to act like the world is better when it is not-" Cloud was shortly cut off as his head jerked to the side. His left cheek stung greatly.

His ocean blue eyes stared into blazing bright aqua eyes.

Lightning couldn't take it. Regardless of what situation they are in, he had no right to shout at someone who was trying to comfort him. She lowered her raised fist and spoke. "You need to calm down."

Cloud was about to say something but was cut off by Lightning once more. "Don't you dare speak when I'm not finish speaking! You're not the only with issues.

"Listen, I know how it is to loose someone close, but that is no reason to act irrational. I did the exact same thing and I almost caused someone to do something they might have regretted in the future. Even though I got them back, I always think about what could have happen if I've kept on acting the way I use to." she paused for a moment before placing her hands on his shoulders. "I lost my parents too when I was young, and I've made some mistakes to go along with it as well. I grew cold and distant, even with my sister. That's how I almost lost her. I failed to protect her. But I saw what I did and I pulled through, don't make the same mistake I did."

The blonde looked down to avoid her gaze and exhaling deeply. Relaxing his nerves a bit.

Lightning let go of his shoulders and looked over her shoulder to see the boy who was in the arms of Tifa who put her hands on top of his shoulders in comfort. "I may not understand what you guys are going through fully, but I can relate. I'll try my best to help you guys in any I can."

Tifa nodded and mouthed 'thank you' to the pinkette who nodded.

"Is everything alright?" all four heads turned their heads at the two people who walked in.

Zack grinned while Aerith simply smiled. Zane gently rushed to his mother and embraced her around her waist. Aerith patted his head before picking him up in her arms. Zane then wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

"We're fine." Tifa said as Lightning walked to the couple.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Aerith looked at Zack who offered her a heart warming smile. She returned one as well before looking back at Lightning. "Yeah,"

"Mom," Zane mumbled groggy. Aerith glanced at her son. "I'm tired."

Zack chuckled softly while Lightning cracked a smile.

"Is there any spare rooms?" Aerith asked the younger female.

"Just two," Tifa said "The one your friend is using at the moment. There's a spare bed in Marlene's room, you could put him in there if you like."

"That would be nice. Thank you Tifa." the flower girl compliment as the two females walked upstairs. Leaving Lightning, Cloud, and Zack alone at the bar.

"So what happens now?" Lightning asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

Zack crossed his arms in thought. "Well, if we're gonna try to lay low again we have to be more careful. What about you?"

The pinkette raised her brow. "What about me?"

"Shouldn't we try to find a way to send you back so that way you could finish your task?"

She stayed silent for a moment. She had almost forgotten how she ended up here in the first place. She pondered for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Well until then, I'll be helping you guys out."

"You sure about that? We could handle ourselves just find."

Lightning smirked. "Says the man who keeps coming back half dead. Besides, I have two things that I need to do here. Watch over the girls and your son and training Private over here."

Cloud blinked. "Private? Why am I being called that?"

"Since you stared training under me." Light explained.

"Wait, _**you're**_ training Cloud?" Zack asked.

Aqua blue eyes narrowed. "Got a problem with that?"

Both the two males flinched at Lightning's intimidating stare.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Zack said defensively as he raised his hands in a surrender matter. I just didn't know is all."

Lightning's eyes soften. "If you want, then you could help me train him and your son while we're at it."

"What, how did-"

"Aerith told me when I first met her."

Zack crossed his arms again. "Oh right, she did mention that." he lay his arms to the side and grinned. "Thanks for keeping her safe for me when I wasn't there."

"No problem, she sort of reminds me of my sister."

Zack noticed that the blonde was now holding the Buster Sword in his hand. He also noticed that it was covered in red stains as well "Hey Cloud, why is my sword covered in blood?"

"Hm? Oh I-" All three jerked their heads at the sound of the door slamming open and noticed four new figures at the door aiming their weapons towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" the leader demanded as he aimed his gun-arm at them.

"Here we go again." Lightning sighed as all three ex-soldiers took their battle stance.

**And that concludes chapter IX, aren't I mean? Well honestly I couldn't think of what else to write for this so I thought it would be good to stop here. I hope you all liked it.**

**Sorry Lightning and Cloud fans for that one scene but hey, this is what I thought would happen if she was in Advent Children/Complete every time he was feeling all mopey and emo.**

**Lol, think the sense would have knocked into him a lot faster. (Gets hit with the Blaze Edge) OW! I wasn't even trying to be funny that time.**

**Bet you can't guess what's gonna happen next.**

**Also, since Tifa is now into the story, you guys think she should be paired up with someone or should I just leave her as a friend to everyone. Let me know, okay? **

**Okay well, till next time.**

**Ja ne.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe I'm almost up to 100 reviews. Thank you guys so much. :) I decided to try to make this a little longer and try to send up faster then I normally do. Lol.**

**Warning: The usual.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY FINAL FANTASY GAMES/MOVIES. But writing fanfics work just as well, lol.**

**Okay, well that's it then.**

No one moved a muscle.

Everyone had their weapons-minus Zack-aimed at one another.

Zack took his fighting stance as the female and two males aim their rifle at him.

Cloud took a stance similar to when Zack would use the Buster Sword as he stood besides Lightning who took her stance as well.

Eyes shifted from their comrades to their opponents.

"I'll ask again: who the hell are you?" The buff black gun-armed man asked.

"Do you mean one of us, or all of us?" Cloud asked in monotone.

"You better watch what you say, Blondie."

Cloud glared while Zack cracked a small smirk before going serious again.

Lightning noticed this and raised her eyebrow, wondering what was so funny.

Zack eased up on his stance and spoke. "Look, we don't want any trouble okay? We're just here-"

"Do you think I would listen to a Solider? How'd you guys found us is beyond me." The leader glared.

"See? That's the thing, I have no idea what you're going on about." Zack scratch the back of his head and looked down.

The skinny man noticed this and tried to charge at the First.

Zack simply side stepped to avoid his punch. The ex-First gripped his arm and flipped him over so he slammed on his back, knocking the younger males windpipes.

The gun-armed fired as well as the other two.

Lightning pushed Cloud on the ground to avoid the bullets while Zack simply dodged all the up coming bullets. Letting it hit the bottles and other things that was stacked on the cabinets or the counter-top.

The other two's rifle clicked, indicating that they ran out of bullets and charged at the two on the ground. Cloud performed a sweep kick on the fat man, causing him to fall onto his back, while Lightning knocked the rifle out the female's hands and aimed her gun-blade at her. "One move, and I'll shoot." Lightning spoke to both the female and her leader.

Zack simply sighed as he shook his head back and fourth.

The man, who Zack knocked down earlier try to reach for his rifle. His eyes widen when the blonde grabbed the rifle in his hand and aimed it at him.

Zack took his sword back and got into his stance as he focused on the gun-armed man's next move. "Got anything else?"

Before anyone could anything else could happen, the sound of a familiar feminine voice shouting "What is going on!" caused them all to turn their heads at the voice.

Aerith's eyes were widening in a mixture of confusion and shock, while Tifa glared deadly with her fists resting on her hips.

"Barret, you can't just kill every customer that comes in here." Tifa scolded.

"What do ya mean customers? These punks work for Shinra, there Soldiers."

"I'm not a Soldier." Lightning sighed irritably. She sorta disliked the fact that everyone was hating on her because they think she was once part of the army. Then again, it is true and she is in a different dimension, so maybe most people don't like their military here.

"And we don't work for Shinra." Cloud stated.

"Well, not anymore." Zack added.

"What?" Barret was slightly confused. He will admit that the woman couldn't be in Soldier-considering Shinra would not let females' join- but the other two wore a First Class Soldier uniform.

"We quit a while back." Zack answered cheerfully as he put his sword behind his back as Aerith walked beside him.

Cloud put the rifle over his shoulder and helped the man up up to his feet.

Lightning took a few steps back then put her Blaze Edge on safety lock and sheathed it away as the other female went to go help the other man to his feet.

"They're against Shinra just like us." Tifa explained.

"Friends of yours?" Barret raised his eyebrow.

The female fighter nodded. "Yup."

"Fine." The gun-armed man grunted before lowering his weapon which the three realized that it was a replacement for his hand.

_Ouch,_ Cloud thought.

_Aw man, _Zack thought.

_I know comment for that. _Lightning thought.

"As you already have guessed, the name's Barret: leader of the AVALANCHE. That's Biggs." He jerked his head towards the male standing in between Zack and Cloud. "And those are Jessie and Wedge."

"Heya." Zack greeted with a grin. Happy that the fight was over.

Lightning and Cloud just nodded while the other three said a small "Hello"

Tifa smiled, happy they were at least trying to get along before glaring back at the tall gun-armed man. "You know, you owe me some money for nearly destroying the bar."

"This is a bar?" Zack asked as he looked around.

Cloud slapped his forehead, Aerith giggled cutely, and Lightning simply shook her head at the spikey raven male's behavior.

"Not very bright is he?" The older man commented.

"He has his moments." Cloud simply grumbled. He looked at Zack who simply shot a glare at him but he shrugged it off. "I'm Cloud, the idiot over here is name Zack." he gestured at the First before pointing at the flower girl. "This is Aerith and that's Lightning."

Lightning couldn't help but realized how much the blonde has changed in over one day. _Must be the mako._

"So, what are ex-soldiers doing here?" Biggs asked out of curiosity. "It's not every day we have former Shinra employees coming here."

Jessie nodded. "It's seem peculiar."

"Um," Zack scratched the back of his head while Cloud remained silent.

Lightning was stuck in thought as well. What could they say? 'Hi, we're wanted fugitives and need a place to stay. Mind if we crash here?' _Why do I get the feeling that's something both Zack and Snow would have said? Scratch that, not even Snow would do something like that. _

"Well, we're mercenaries." Zack finally stated as he gestured to his friends.

"We are?" Cloud whispered.

"Play along." Zack said in the same voice as Cloud.

"Really?" everyone, minus Zack, Cloud, and Aerith, asked.

"How come I wasn't informed." Lightning raised her eyebrow.

"Because you are already have a job." Aerith pointed out.

_I thought she was kidding when she said I was her bodyguard._

"We heard you guys might need some help with your next future project, and Cloud and I here." he draped his over the blonde. "Would like to assist you."

Barret looked at Tifa. "You told them?"

Tifa would have objected but she did remember speaking about to both Aerith and Cloud. "C'mon Barret, think of the better chance AVALANCHE will have with two former Soldiers."

"Fair enough." Barret said as he walked pass them. "Time to get some shut eyes, been out all day. We'll explain later on what is going down in the morning." he walked up the stairs while his party head up the stairs as well.

Tifa looked at the new party. "So I'm guessing you guys will have to share a room."

To sum it down, Zack and Aerith shared the room Zack was originally resting at while Cloud and Lightning shared Tifa's room.

Needless to say: only a few were awake.

Tifa was busy trying to tidy up the mess that was made when Lightning walked down. "Need some help?" the taller woman offered.

Tifa smiled. "Much obliged."

"No problem." Lightning said as she put on the spare gloves and helped picked up the glass from the cabinets and tossed them in the trash. "So Tifa, tell me, how did did someone like yourself end up here. Not that it's a bad job, but you don't seem like the type that would work here."

"Well, honestly, I thought it would be a good idea since after what happen to my and Cloud's hometown."

"The incident." Lightning whispered under her breath. For some reason, everything seem to be revolving back to that day.

"I don't know the whole story, but I know the cause of it." Tifa admitted. "Sephiorth the former hero of the people went insane and wiped out every single person in Nibelheim." the young woman sat on her knees where there was no glass as the images of her home being burn to the ground replayed in her head. "I try to fight him off myself after he murder my father. But, I was no match. Zack found me wounded, he tried to comfort me but I shunned him away. I said I blamed everyone in Shirna and him for what happen. And then after that, I blanked out."

Tifa placed her hand by the gap of her neck. "I woke up to find myself in Midgar and wonder around a bit until I got a job here and well, here I am." she chuckled softly.

Lightning looked away. "I'm sorry about your father."

Tifa looked away before she continued to pick up the shards of the floor and throwing them in the trash. "The past is the past. I'm just glad that he's gone."

Lightning, once again, felt a pain shot through her heart. She gripped the edge of the counter as the pain began to worsen and try to fight consciousness. _What is this?_ The last thing she heard was Tifa shouting her name before passing out on the floor.

Numerous of voices echoed into her slumber.

_**"Child-"**_

_**"Jenova-"**_

_**"Mako-infused humans."**_

_**"...What about you?"**_

_**"Am I, a human being?"**_

_**"Monsters..."**_

_**"I'm coming for you."**_

_**"Mother-"**_

_**"Sepiroth!"**_

_**"I hate you."**_

_**"Why did you kill the townspeople?"**_

_**"I hate Shinra. I hate Soldier."**_

_**"Inferior dullards." **_

_**"Why did you hurt Tifa?"**_

_**"I Hate You All!"**_

_**"Answer me!"**_

_**"The Promise Land."**_

_**"You're not-"**_

_**"SEPHIROTH!"**_

_**"I'm here."**_

_**"Finish him..."**_

_**"Impossible."**_

_**"You will rot."**_

_**"You did it."**_

_**"We're friends, right?"**_

_**"!"**_

_**Howling**_

Lightning's eyelids twitched when the echoes died away as she blinked her eyes open. She had no idea what those voices were talking about but she recognized most of them.

However, the other two were a mystery. She noticed that she was lying on a bed. She sat up slowly as she glanced around. She noticed Cloud was by the edge of the bed using his arms as a pillow to rest his head upon it. _How did I end up here? _She placed her hand by her heart. _What were those about? _

"Glad to see you're all better." Lightning turned her gaze to the other voice and saw Zack leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "Tifa got worried after you collapsed and called us down so Cloud and I brought you up here and stayed to make sure you'd be okay. You doing okay?"

Lightning knitted her eyebrows together. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Aerith told me about your attack but I get the feeling that the wolf didn't any take of this." Lightning nodded at Zack's response. After all, the wolf did save her when the figure try to kill her. "She's pretty worried to."

Lightning chuckled. "You shouldn't be that concern you hardly know me."

"Why shouldn't we?" Cloud asked as he fully woke up. "You're a friend too, so it's only natural if we are a concern about your well being. Besides, you were concerned for Zack and myself when we were hurt and you barely knew us."

Lightning felt herself drawn to a blank as she sighed in defeat.

"Here." Zack tossed her something and Lightning caught it with eased. She glanced at the green orb in her hand with confusion. "Aerith gave it to me to give it to you, she said it should help ease the pain a bit."

Lightning was still confused on how to use it as she just stared at the orb.

Zack smacked his head in realization. "Oh right, I forgot. You don't know how to use Materia."

As Zack went to go help her out, Cloud beat him to it. He sat on the bed beside her and took the Materia from her hand and gently held her wrist. Her eyes sparked as she watched as the 'Materia' absorbed into her arm when Cloud placed it by there. Her arm glow a light green color before vanishing.

Cloud removed his hand away from Lightning's wrist after realizing the Materia was done healing and he was still holding her arm. He stood up on his feet. "I'll meet you guys downstairs." he spoke before rushing passed Zack and shutting the door on his way out.

Lightning blinked. "What was that about?"

Zack shrugged but was still concerned. He haved to 'ask' Cloud about it later. "Dunno, feeling any better?"

The pinkette nodded and stood up from the bed. "So Zack, how are things going on between you and you new family?"

"Aerith is still the same but I can't say anything about my son yet." Zack paused. It felt strange saying son considering he hadn't met the kid since Aerith introduce him to Zack and he also understood if the boy was upset with him.

"Why what's wrong?" Lightning was confused; she thought the boy would be happy to see his father. Then again, she probably did not know the kid as well as she thought.

"He just seems so edgy when I come by and he would always go to Aerith if I'm around." Zack sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe he doesn't want me as a father."

"Do you want me to slap you?" Lightning said in a both serious and joking manner.

"Nah, I'm good. But still, I want to make things right. Even though Zane might not accept me as his father I still want to be there for him. He is my son after all, and it's my job to be there for both him and his mother." Zack declared.

"You sound like a honorable man." Lightning stated, noticing the slight hurt in the older male's eyes. "Give him time, I'm sure he just processing the fact that he has a father now."

Zack nodded. "You're right, thanks Light."

Lightning slightly chuckled causing Zack to ask what was so funny. "Your son came up with the same nickname."

Zack grinned. "You're lucky you don't have hair like Cloud's otherwise I'd call you Chocobo-head."

"You do that, and Zane will be the last kid you'll ever have. That is, if you're planning on having more kids." that being said Lightning exited out the room with Zack trailing behind.

Lightning realized a few things as they headed down the steps: 1) the bar was cleaned up, 2) everyone-minus Zane and Aerith- were up already and eating, and 3) the aroma smell of what Tifa's cooking reminded her of Serah's cooking.

"You're okay!" Tifa exclaimed happily as she spotted the taller female. Marlene looked up from her coloring on the floor and smiled.

Lightning smiled softly. "Yeah,"

"Thank goodness, you give Tifa quite a scare." Wedge commented as he took a bite of his pancakes. "Not to mention half of us as well."

Barret nodded. "Think it'd be wise if you took it easy." his team nodded.

Lightning scoffed. "It only happen one time and-"

"Three times," Lightning looked over her shoulder and saw Aerith with Zack. She had to admit, they really do make a good couple. It is pretty funny that they remind her of Serah and Snow. Only difference: well, there is a bunch but she doesn't have time to label at the moment.

She blinked when she realized that Aerith had mentioned that she had this pain more then once. "But that was-"

"I know, but you didn't pass out like this one." She pointed out.

Lightning sighed. As the three sat down on the stools Tifa handed them their breakfast which they thanked.

"So," Barret said "What's her story?" he gestured to Lightning.

"She's a different type of soldier, but is just as strong as a First." Aerith said happily, remembering how Lightning practically took down all the Seconds and Infantrymen. "She can really hold her own in a battlefield."

"I'd like to see that." Marlene piped in, joyess to know that there was another female fighter like Miss Tifa.

"Me too," Barret said. "But as of moment, there is only room for two employees."

"Maybe she could here as a part time job with Tifa for the time being." Cloud suggested as Zack snatched a hashbrown when the blonde was not looking.

"I do need help around here since some people thought it would be a good idea to use a battle zone." Tifa said thoughtfully before glaring at the ones who were responsible for that.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't be such a whiny ***ch." Barret grunted.

"What's a ***ch." everyone glanced at the small boy who was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Zane," Aerith scolded. "Don't say that word again."

"Why not?"

"It's something only grown-ups could say." Marlene said as she all but jumped next to Zane who scooted back from the girl's sudden action. "Hi, I'm Marlene. What's your name?"

"Uh... I'm Zane, but I also go by the name Jay." Zane baffled when Marlene leaned close, causing the boy to edge away.

"You have pretty eyes." she smiled cutely causing Zane to blush. "Do you like drawing and coloring?"

"I...guess?" Zane's response came out as a question. Marlene beamed as she grabbed Zane's hand and led him to the floor where there were crayons and paper scattered by.

Tifa and Aerith giggled while Barret raise an eyebrow. Even Lightning couldn't help but smirk.

"Guess he inherited that from Zack as well," Cloud mumbled so only Zack and Lightning could hear him.

Zack gave a small chuckle before eating his breakfast. Formally, Lightning had noticed since he was not scarffing it down like last time. Which was okay to her since she would like food to stay in place.

"So Lightning," the pinkette blinked when Tifa spoke to her and turned her full attention towards her. "Would you mind working here?"

Lightning shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me; as long as I'm able to help out. Besides, might help kill some time while I'm here. Speaking of which," She looked at Cloud who looked back at her when he felt her gaze. "We still haven't completed your training."

"Training?" Both Aerith and Tifa blinked.

"I'm training Cloud." Lightning stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Barret laughed. "That's new. Usually, it's the other way around."

Cloud glared at the laughing man and Zack. "Why are you laughing?"

Zack shook his head after he controlled his laughter. "No reason, I'm just surprised. When I asked if I could train you, you declined. What made you changed your mind?"

Cloud looked away as he hung his head down. "You know what."

When the blonde became silent Lightning softly punched him in his arm. "Don't get all emo on us now."

Zack chuckled again. "Funny thing is, I think Chocobo-head could actually pull off the emo bit." Cloud slugged Zack's arm. "Ow! Hey, what the hell?"

"Zack!" Aerith scolded making the forgotten children chuckle. "What your language when there are kids around."

The ex-First looked at his girlfriend and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry Aer."

Aerith sighed. "Just try next time, okay?"

"Guess Spikey got a little fighting him!" Barret commented.

_That he does. _All of Cloud's friends thought.

When everyone was done eating, Barret took Cloud and Zack to their secrete base-which was hidden by a pinball machine- leaving Lightning, Aerith, and Tifa with the children.

Aerith glanced at the clock and gasped. "Oh my gosh,"

Lightning looked at the flower girl. "What?"

"It's almost time for Zane to go to school."

"Think that's a good idea?"

"And isn't he too young to go to school?" Tifa added after Lightning, remembering that the kids have to be five or six years old to go to school at Midgar. The boy looked around Marlene's age but was a few inches taller.

Zane shot a glare before mumbling under his breath. "I'm not that young."

Aerith shook her head as if assuring the two females. "I'll be fine, trust me. It's in the middle of the day and most people know me around Sector 5, 7, and 8. Not even the Turks will try anything. I do it all the time."

"But after what happen between you and Lightning, not to mention Cloud and Zack, do you really think it would be a good idea to send him off?" Tifa was really concerned for their well being as was Lightning.

"Tifa does have a point Aerith. We should lay low for a bit." Lightning persuaded but it didn't seem to work since the mother began speaking to her son as if she didn't hear them.

"Zane honey." both the two children looked at the older women. "Can you please get ready for school?"

"Kay!" Zane stood up and rushed up the stairs to change into different clothes that he packed in his backpack in cased he had to stay at Denzel's house the other night.

"Aerith, try to be rational," Tifa try to press on again. "Think about your son."

"I am Tifa, don't worry. Like I said: I do this everyday. I drop him off at eight thirty then pick him up a three o'clock and during those hours he's at the school all the day with other children and the teachers. Plus, if anyone tries to take him away then they give me a call on my phone, which I do have with me all the time, or my mother. Only four people are allowed to pick him up: Me, my mother, Chloe, and Zack."

"You had Zack's name on it? Why?" Lightning couldn't help but asked. Actually surprised that the shorter brunette would have her biological son's father name on the sign out sheet without knowing if the said male was alive or not.

"There's nothing wrong in planning ahead and better safe then sorry." Aerith stated.

"Can I least come with you just to make sure you both will be okay?" Lightning wanted to make sure nothing bad will happen to them. "I am your body guard after all."

"Okay fair enough." Aerith concluded.

"Kay, I'm all set." everyone watched as Zane came back down the steps. He was now wearing gray pants, white sneakers, a brown long sleeve shirt and a black un-zipped Patagonia sweater vest along with a beanie cap.

"Zane are you really going to wear that?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, why?" Zane tilt his head to the side as he blinked.

His mother smiled fondly "Nothing sweetie, never mind." Aerith glanced at Lightning and began to examine her clothes.

Lightning noticed the flower girl's stare and placed her hand on her hip. "Is there a problem?"

"Well," the light brunette stared. "It's just that I think you might want to change your clothes to something different for the time being."

Tifa nodded. "She's got a point, your outfit does scream 'possible threat'."

"Isn't that the idea?" the taller woman of the two raised her eyebrow.

"If we want to keep a low profile, then no." Tifa answered. "There's a slight possible chance that the Shinra workers might recognize you because of your outfit."

"And if I change it, they'd pay no attention?"

"That's how it usually works." Aerith shrugged.

_I wonder if this Shinra company is brighter then the average people here. _"Well, I don't have time to pick a new outfit." Lightning stated.

Tifa put a hand on her hip as she curled her index finger over her chin. She clapped her hands when a thought came into her mind. "I know. Lightning come with me."

The two females walked back up the steps and into Tifa's room where she rummaged through her closet.

"Aerith, how much time do we have?" Tifa shouted.

"Don't worry we have enough time!" Aerith shouted back eve thought she knew that they actually had plenty of time. She would usually wake up Zane an hour before school started so that way if the boy wanted to take his time, then there would be no harm. _It's funny that they haven't checked the time themselves._

Lightning observed the room as Tifa still searched through her closet.

"I know it's in-ah, here we go!" Tifa exclaimed happily as she pulled a gray short pants, tube jumpsuit.

Lightning looked back and raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"It's an outfit I bought a while ago, but it's too big. I thought it might fit you since you are taller then me."

Lightning looked at the outfit, then at the female fighter, then back at the outfit.

"It's just for the time being." Tifa reassured as she gave a cheeky smile.

The pinkette pondered for a moment before sighing in defeat, again. "Fine."

Tifa smiled in triumph before handing her the outfit and heading out the door.

Lightning sighed as she removed her uniform. As she removed her, her eyes lay on the scar that was by her heart. She raised her arm and brushed her hand over it. "What did he do to me?" she whispered.

"Still the same curious Claire" Lightning's eyes widen as she gazed at the figure before her.

"Serah?" her little sister tilt her head to the side and chuckled.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" the older sister said nothing as she walked towards the smaller pinkette, her hand still raised.

"Serah, are you really here?" her hand reached to touch the young one's cheek but Serah frowned as she stepped away to avoid the touch.

"Sis," her little sister spoke in a hush whisper. "Where did you go?"

"I'm coming back, Serah." Lightning assured her but her sister didn't seem to hear her.

"I knew, somehow, you were okay."Serah lowered her head and closed her eyes. "We all miss you."

"I'm coming back home, I just need some time."

Serah raised her head revealing her bright glassy blue eyes. "Is that what will make you happy?"

"What are you talking about?" Lightning was confused. What was her sister trying to say.

"Sis, remember the promise we made when we were kids?" Serah asked as she began to fade away slowly. "Try to remember: Are you happy?"

"Serah!" the older sister cried out as she rushed to her sister but she was gone already. "Serah…" _Are you happy, Sis?_

"What did you mean?" she asked to no one in particular.

When only the silence answered her, she continued changing from her uniform to the jumpsuit.

**Another chapter done. Yay! **

**Next one will be featuring Reno and Rude(fans cheered) and Denzel and Zane mischief! Lol.**

**Anyways thanks again for the reviews you guys. Really means a lot. **

**Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter up and ready. I'm trying to make up for lost time plus I have so much work going on with my school that I had just had to get away and typing usually helps. Sorry if I took long again.**

**Okay, now's talk about the real reason you're here: to read chapter XI! I hope you liked it as much as I liked typing it.**

**Warning: Slight Reno and Rude bashing(literally).**

**A/N: Denzel fans have nothing to worry about. This chapter might be focusing on the kids and Turks more. Don't ask me, I wanted to try to write something slightly humorous since my last chapters were nothing but serious. Also, I'm not familiar with the Cetra's magic ability so I'm just gonna widen their abilities and play by ear. If anyone knows feel free to leave a comment about them.**

**BEGIN!**

As Lightning came back down, Aerith complimented that the jumpsuit looked nice on her, but realized that the pinkette was zoned out. "Lightning," the ex-female soldier blinked and looked at the shorter woman. "Are you okay?"

Lightning nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about something." she didn't want to tell them about the voices and her illusion of her sister. They already have enough problems. Besides, she's a big girl. She take care of it herself.

Aerith didn't seem convinced but she brushed it off for the time being and headed out the door with her son. Lightning look over her shoulder to seen both Tifa and Marlene looking at her. "I left my gunblade on the bed." she told the younger female fighter. "Take care of it until I come back."

Tifa nodded and watched as Lightning left to go catch up with Aerith and Zane.

**Scene Skip:**

Zane walked ahead of the women, who were discussing something, as he planned out the fun activities him and Denzel were going to do today after school. Maybe they can work on his new invention he's been thinking of at their secrete hideout. His mom didn't know that he would go to the abandon Sector 9 with his one and only friend Denzel and they would explore the boundaries.

So far he found a bunch of weapons that he was able to remodel and make them usable. He has been working on his new blade for a while. _Denzel always joke, calling me a blacksmith._ The boy had to admit he did have an act of fixing things whether it is broken or not. It was like putting pieces of a puzzle together. You just got to find the matching parts.

The brunette smiled when he saw his school up ahead and waved when he saw Denzel waiting in front of the school who returned the youger boy's greeting.

The two women stopped as did the boy when they were by the stop sign that was across from the school.

Zane twirled around when he heard his mother speak.

"Okay sweety, you have fun in school alright?" Zane nodded at his mother's question before asking. "Are you going to pick me up or is Denzel and I gonna have to walk home again?"

Aerith spoke again. "Actually, I was going to let Zack pick you two up."

At this, Zane's smiled faltered. "Oh," he shifted his foot.

Lightning noticed a change from the kid. _So this is what Zack was saying. _

His mother had noticed as well as she bended her knees and sighed. "Zane, I know you may be having some trouble processing this, but I do want you and your father to get along. I think it would be best for the both of you to spend time together and get to know each other better."

Zane cast his gazed on the floor. "I don't know..."

"Would you feel better if I went?" Lightning asked. Zane gave a small nod. "Kay."

Aerith looked at Lightning and gave a small smile before turning back to her son and giving him a soft hug. "You'll like him, I know it."

The son looked at his mother and smiled before rushing to meet up with his friend, who started to chat with him as they walked to the school grounds.

Aerith's smiled vanished as she looked down. Why was her son giving his father the cold shoulder. She thought he would be thrilled that he had a dad. _Maybe he doesn't want to coax with the fact that Zack is going to be around._ She remembered how her son held a anxious face when Zack barely woke up and when she introduce them to one another Zane's face seem to have became distant. She thought then that it would be a good idea to talk to Zack while her son try to process the events while she filled in Zack the missing pieces.

She could tell that Zack was as confused as Zane was, but he still wanted to set things right with his new family.

She was a little puzzled herself; her son had shown know signs of loathing his father. In fact, he was actually curious of the man, maybe it was her own fault for not telling her son very much about him. Her heart was still aching from him not returning her letters.

She did not mention once about her son in those letters, in fear of what might happen.

She just wrote in one of the first letters: I have something we need to discuss, please hurry back soon. 

After that, she began to send more and also dropping tiny hints of Zane, hoping that Zack would read them and might get the message.

Maybe if it was a few weeks ago, then Zane would have been thrilled to see his father but then again...

"Was i wrong when I thought he would be happy to meet his father?" Lightning blinked at the brunette as she clasped her hands together. "Had something changed? Did I do something wrong?"

The flower girl looked at the pinkette when she felt her hand placed on her shoulder in comfort. "I'm sure he'll come around, he is a kid after all. He just needs time." she said with a hint of encouragement in her voice.

Aerith looked at her and nodded. "Your right, c'mon. We have to go to the church." she moved pass the pinkette who looked at her oddly.

"Why?"

"Well, how else will Midgar be full of flowers and our wallets full of money." she giggled as she continued her destination.

Lightning gave her a odd look before smiling. She wished that Aerith could meet her sister in some way. She was sure they would have gotten a long faster then they have. Probably would have become instant friends.

As she went to go catch up with the brunette, she halted when she felt a presence. She glance over her shoulder only to find no one behind her. Lightning dismissed the thought and followed Aerith. Making sure to keep her safe as they walked down the street.

Unknown to both of them that two figures were hiding, listening to every word they have spoken.

The two figures stood up and revealed themselves to be none other than Reno and Rude: two Shinra employees working for the Turks.

Reno yawned as he placed his arms behind the back of his head. "So, remind me again on what are we doing?"

Rude did not look as his partner as he replied. "We are observing the child."

"Ooooh." Reno dragged the word before asking. "Why?"

The other male sighed as he pinched the brick of his nose. "We need to see just how much he is capable of."

"But he's just a kid, yo. I bet he doesn't even know about his "special gifts"." the redhead added in quotation.

"You'd be surprise. Remember when we were trying to find who was hacking into the Shinra's web-page?"

"No kidding, everyone kept on pointing the fingers at me until you and others said I wasn't smart enough to do so." Reno pouted.

"Well, it helped didn't it? Anyways, when one of the Turks traced the hacker it came back to this school."

"So you think the kid did it?"

"The kid was three when he went to kindergarten and now he's five in a first grade class when he could probably be in high school by now."

"No way the kid is that bright, yo."

"Only one way to find out."

**-Scene Change: In the school-**

"Alright class. I hope you all study last night because today there's going to be a quiz regarding everything you've read from the packet." the kids groaned while the teacher smirked with satisfaction. "And this test will count as a grade. So if you fail, you'll have an F on your report cards."

The sounds of "Aw" and "What?" rang in the classroom as the teacher passed out the test.

None of them noticing the two boys who were scheming in the back.

"You brought the stuff?" Zane whispered. Denzel nodded.

"Yup, they're resting in the bag." he patted his backpack when it began to shake and it seemed to eased it up.

"Didn't get much sleep, did they?" the younger brunette chuckled. "Nope."

"Ahem," the two boys shot their heads at the teacher who was giving them a scowl. "May I ask: what seems to going on back here that it's causing humor?"

"Nothing 'mam." the boys said in unison.

"Hm." The teacher handed a test to Denzel and went back to her desk and sat down.

Zane blinked before raising his hand.

The teacher noticed this and sighed. "What is it Gainsborough?"

Zane winced when his teacher said his last name dryly. "Um miss, you forgot to hand me my test."

"Oh no, actually I did not. I have your test right here." she held up test that had a big 'F' written on the front.

Zane all but shot out from his seat. "You failed me on a test I didn't take?"

"It would appear so." the older woman hummed.

"You can't do that!" Zane argued.

"I can and just did, now be silent while the rest of the students take their test."

Zane slumped on his seat and crossed his arms. Pouting in anger as his eyes darken to a slight tinted blue.

**-Outside of the school: by the class window-**

"Did you just see that Rude?" Reno asked. "That's just mess up, yo."

"I don't even think a teacher is allowed to do this, even if it is a advanced private school." Rude stated.

"Your telling me."

**-Back in the class-**

Zane tapped his foot as he kept on glancing at the school's clock. Two more hours until they were released.

He sighed as he swung his head back. He did not think it was fair that these kids were going to fail because their teacher it would be a good idea if they give them a college course test. Fortunately, he could have passed it no sweat. Unfortunately, his teacher had already failed him before he could even take it. _And this isn't even our real teacher._

Only Zane and Denzel that this teacher was a imposter while their real one was off to who knows where.

How did they know, you may ask. Well, let's just say they had their sources and they also caught her hacking into the Shinra web-page.

Their 'teacher' happen to be a resistance against Shinra and although Zane did not like the Shinra cooperation Midgar was still his home and he wouldn't dare let any of the innocent people suffer any misfortune. He snickered. _Why am I thinking like I'm some kind of hero? _That was last thought that came across his mind. But the thought of saving others did seem like a good idea. _Maybe that's why my dad joined Soldier._

A chill ran down his spine as something flashed in his eyes. He shook his head and glanced at the clock and noticed ten minutes passed.

He pondered for a moment. Him and Denzel have been trying to get the teacher fired for two months now and so far nothing they did seem to work. From

vandalizing the cars, to breaking the chairs, and even writing a the Principle sucks eggs (since Denzel didn't want to use the 'other word') Hey, it was for a good cause for both Midgar and the children.

His green eyes glanced at Denzel's backpack, to the teacher, and back at the clock. He know he hasn't perfected the spell yet but drastic times call for drastic measure.

He gave a quick glance at Denzel who held his gaze before nodding.

Zane return the nod before casting the spell. He spread his arm to the side as a strange pulse form around the school. Not just that but also around Midgar as well.

**-Outside of the school: by the class window-**

Reno pointed with his finger accusingly from their hiding spot. His voice suddenly becoming disoriented.

"Rude! did you see-" before he could finish his sentence he froze in his stasis as did his partner.

Everything and everyone around fell victim to the spell and seem to have been moving in slow motion before suddenly halting.

**-Back in the classroom-**

Zane looked around as did Denzel before their gaze fell to the window and noticed that the Time spell had not only stopped their school but the economy as well.

The young boy rub the back his head awkwardly. "Oops, kinda over did it." he chuckled sheepishly.

Denzel rolled his eyes at his friend's childish behavior and then began rummaging through his backpack. He grinned and pulled out two healthy looking rats.

"Okay, time for phase two." Denzel walked up to their _'teacher's' _desk and placed the rats on top of her laps. "Hope your a friend to animals intruder." he said slyly to the frozen woman.

Zane walked up to the woman's purse and pulled out pieces of papers that some types notes. He skimmed through them. "Got to admit, she does take good notes when it comes to throwing over Shinra." he raised en eyebrow when one of the papers said:** experiments, perfect Soldier, and Reunion**. "Think I'll keep these." he stuffed two pieces of papers into his pocket while holding the others in his tiny hands and headed back to his desk before stopping.

"Oh yeah, that's right." he hurried out the door-with Denzel following him not that far behind-and into the chemistry lab. The two looked around and noticed that there was no other human in sight.

Denzel who had the teacher's purse place the item on the floor. "So, by accident or on purpose?"

Zane tsked his lips. "Den-den, you should know the answer to that already." He walked up to one the ignites and turned them on low. He knew better then to put it on high unless he was trying to blow up the entire school which he was not going to do because he knew that was wrong and dangerous. He placed the papers he held on top of the igniter.

"C'mon Jay." Denzel walked out of the class, as did Zane, and both hurried back to their seats. "Think it'll work?" the older boy asked as he positioned himself in his seat.

Zane shrugged. "If it doesn't, then we at least get out of school early." Denzel nodded in agreement and began to fill in answers on his test.

Zane raised flicked his wrist and soon everything around the two began to slowly began to move back to it's normal pace. The little boy grinned and rested his head into his arms that lay on top of the desk. Pretending that he was sound asleep while the others took their impossible test.

The teacher blinked when she noticed Zane's position "Zane Gainsborough, wake up! Just because...because-" she looked down when she felt something crawling on her lap. She let out a shriek as she stood up with such force, making the helpless creatures fly into the floor.

The students burst into a fit of laughter as their teacher flair her arms around screaming about filthy vermin's affecting her body. Her eyes caught a glimpsed at the rats as they ran back inside Denzel's bag. "You two!" she pointed her fingers menacingly at them.

"Uh, Oh" "Busted." the two said at the same time. _Ratted out by the rats._

**-In the chemistry lab-**

A small blue fire began to form under the papers then soon burst in red flames as the smoke reach to the fire alarm.

**-Back out the window-**

'"-That!" Reno finished when everything moved at normal speed again.

Rude blinked. "How did those rats get there?"

"No, not the rats!" Reno objected. "Did you see what the kid just did, yo?"

Rude blinked, even though his partner couldn't see and glanced at the two nervous boys that were fidgeting as they stood up from their seats and walked up to their furious teacher. "I'm afraid I do not follow."

"But he…you…time…augh!" the redhead through his arms up in frustration before crossing his arms in a pouting manner.

Rude was about to comment only to be cut off when the fire alarms began to blare.

**-Back in the classroom-**

"I can understand this kind of behavior from Zane over here, but Denzel" said boy winced at the harsh tone while Zane wrinkled his nose. "I am flabbergasted and very disappointed. And because of both your insolence, you two-"

Zane sneezed, cutting her off mid-sentence, as the fire alarm set off. _Looks like there's gonna be an early fire drill. _The young boy hid his smirk as the children ran out in a frantic state while the teacher just left without having a second glance at the two boys, wanting to figure out what was going on.

Zane and Denzel quickly grab their backpacks and jumped out through the open window.

Outside the school, they noticed the entire school had evacuated and a few infantrymen were rushing into the school making the two boys feel slightly guilty but they brushed it off as they reminded themselves it was for a good cause. They slowly edged away from the talking grown ups, making sure that they were not acknowledging their presence.

"Mind explaining to me what happen?" the male principle all but yelled at one of the grunts.

"Well it appears that the fire was caused by some papers being placed on top of the lab ignites when they were on. Luckily, there was no harm done." The grunt held a purse above eyesight. "We found this in the scene of the crime."

The two boys try to ghost themselves into the crowed only to be yanked by the back of their shirts from their teacher. "And just where do you think your going?"

"Um, in line?" Zane smiled sheepishly.

"Oh I think not." the woman's face seem to darken as she spoke causing the two boys who gulped in fear. "You two are in big-"

Before she spoke another word, the woman found herself being haled away, making her loosen her grip the two boys' collars. "H-hey!" she cried out as the infantryman held her hands behind her back. "What is the meaning of this? Unhand me!"

"No can do, mam. We're taking you in." the other infantryman stated.

"For what? I haven't done anything!"

"How about using a false identity?" the principle replied as he held up her purse as evidence along with her I.D.

In the background, Denzel and Zane high-fived each other as the woman's face faltered. "What...how?"

"Maybe next time: you should try to be a little less careless and not give yourself away by doing something reckless like trying to burn the school down." The infantryman, who held the woman, concluded.

"I did no such thing!" the woman cried out in defense as she was being dragged away once again by the infantryman.

Zane and Denzel chuckled in satisfaction.

The other infantryman and principle were talking about fixing the chem. lab while the other teachers talked amongst themselves before a cried of pain cause everyone to turned their head at the sound of the source.

When they did, they noticed that the grunt was down-clutching his side in pain- as the woman made her escape. The infantryman and the school faculty gave chase. "Don't let her get away!" "Freeze!"

Zane looked around to see if anyone was focusing on him. When he saw that no one was, he ran in the opposite direction from where the adults ran off to.

**-Somewhere behind the school-**

The woman noticed that she had lost the mob by hiding behind the school alley and laughed in victory. "Not the brightest bunch are they?"

"Same goes for you." the woman jerked her head and noticed the little trouble maker known as Zane. The woman burst into a cackle as he took his fighting stance.

"Oh my Gaia, they actually think a kid can take me down? Do you know what I'm capable of child? I'm not afraid to hurt a toddler." The woman took her stance as she mocked the boy.

Zane ignored the insult and readied himself. "Good, then I won't feel bad for harming a hag."

The woman sneered as she charged at the kid. The boy was able to dodge all her punches and kicks before jumping over the woman and landing a few feet away. The action was stunning to her to say the least. "H-how did?"

"Guess you shouldn't underestimate a 'toddler'." Zane shook his head as he boy tapped his chin as he looked up at the plate thoughtfully. "Now what did those people ask you to do?"

The woman clenched her fists as she snarled in anger. There was no way that this little brat was going to humiliate her in this type of manner. She will make him pay!

With a fierce yell she charged at the unaware boy.

Zane pounded his fist into his hand again in realization. "Oh yeah, I remember!" the younger boy exclaimed. He cast another spell as a blue energy formed around his hand. He held it out in front of the charging woman as snow shot out like a blizzard from his palm.

The woman was soon trapped in a block of ice, much to the boy's satisfaction. "Did not know who they were dealing with." he tsked and hurried back to Denzel before anyone caught him in the scene of the crime.

**-Back with the Turks-**

Reno and Rude had successfully hid on another roof as they watched from above. At the moment, they had just saw the little boy's performance and soon the redhead was shaking the bald man frantically. "Rude, Rude! You saw that right?"

"Y-y-e-s-s R-Reno, I-I s-s-a-w-w-w!" the older male stutter as he was shaken.

**-At the school playground-**

Denzel looked around anxiously as he tried to find his little. He eased up when he saw the boy jogging back in his direction. "Where did you go?" he scolded in a hush tone.

"I just went to go tell the teacher to chill out for a bit." Zane said as he placed his hands behind the back of his head and grin. "On the plus side, I perfected my ice spell."

Denzel shook his head and massaged his temple. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me move into your apartment with your girlfriend when I need a place to stay when I'm older!" Zane said happily as he clasped his hands together and gave him a puppy pout.

"As if!" Denzel snickered as he shove the boy's shoulder causing the boy to shift back a bit.

All the children remain silent from their chattering about what just happen when they noticed that their principle approaching them.

The man glanced at the children before speaking. "Because of today's incident, I have decided it would be best to cut school early so that way we can sort out things. We'll call your parents and informed them on what happen."

At this, the entire children burst with joy as they headed out the school gates while a majority of them stayed on school ground to wait for their parents to pick them up.

**-Scene change-**

After the principle's announcement, Denzel and Zane left the school and walked down the sidewalk.

"So, what now?" Zane asked as he hopped over a pothole while Denzel simply walked around. "We have two hours to spare!"

Denzel glanced at him. "Shouldn't we head back since the principle said he was going to call our parents."

Zane chuckled. "You know how long that'll take? We still got some time to kill."

"How about we go visit your grandma for a bit?" The older boy suggested.

"My mom might catch us if we go there. Though, it would be nice. Maybe some other time, she still is pretty mad at my dad leaving mom and my birth."

"But she still loves you right?"

"She said I reminded her of my father but in a good way. I guess it's probably because I try to protect mom all the time."

Denzel snorted. "Try my foot."

Zane glanced at him before lightly punching his shoulders at the two burst with laughter.

**-On top of a roof-**

Reno had a bored expression as Rude kept on observing the children with a pair of binoculars. "This is just getting weird." the redhead concluded. "I feel like a stalker, yo."

"This is our job, Reno." Rude reminded the annoying redhead.

"What ever helps you sleep at night yo." Reno glanced over his shoulder and noticed the kids walking to an alley. "Where the hell are they going?"

**-Back with the dynamic duo-**

The two broke into a run as they race against one another when they entered the alley. Denzel took the safe side while Zane jumped over boxes and flip over trashcans and dumpsters.

"Show off!" Denzel scoffed loudly when Zane caught up with him after jumping over another giant pothole. Once they reached their destinination, they came into a complete halt. "Sector 7 slums." Denzel said as he looked around the dull looking area.

Zane looked at his friend then at a nearby clock. "C'mon, it should be working."

After much walking the two found themselves at the Sector Seven's Train Graveyard. Most people do not visit this place, thinking that it was haunted or something. Or at least, that is what their parents told their children. But Denzel and Zane did not believe it and they still do not.

Besides, what is life without a risk?

Denzel grabbed a metal staff from the ground while Zane pulled his broadsword.

Denzel glanced at the sword and smirked. "You actually fixed that sword? I thought you were kidding when you said you would."

Zane shook his head. "I never kid when it comes to fixing things. Besides, the Enhancer is said to help with magic. Maybe it'll help with mine."

"Maybe." Denzel agreed. "Let's just go before our time is up."

"Right." Zane said as the two started walking. "Maybe I can show you a few offense moves."

"You know I don't fight Zane."

Reno and Rude watched as the two boys walked pass the trains one by one.

Reno's nose scrunched up before he covered his mouth to prevent any sound only let out a muffled sneezed.

Zane stopped when he heard the noise and halted. Denzel stopped in caution from his friend sudden action and clutched the staff in his fist, while Zane held his blade up with both his hands for what ever trouble there was.

The glanced at a far off broken train when they heard muffled sounds coming in that direction. Zane motioned Denzel to follow him as they walked to the source. The boys peeked their heads from the train and noticed two men in suits arguing with one another about blowing their cover. Oblivious of the kid's presence.

The two boys gave each other a bored expression before Zane yanked on the bald man's pants, causing the older males to cease their bickering.

"Hi!" Zane greeted with a fake bright smile on his lips while Denzel just gazed at the older gentlemen. "Are you guys Turks?"

The two men blinked. That question was sort of out of the blue. "Yes."

"May I ask why you guys are following us seeing as how we didn't do anything wrong." the little boy asked with a mock sweet tone.

"Um..." was all the redhead could reply with. He was not scared or anything but he felt uneasy with how the kid was staring at them with those mako-green eyes that were beginning to darken and flashing at the same time.

Zane cocked his head to the side."You." He said with the same tone he used earlier as he pointed at the redhead. "I saw you, spying on my mom a while ago. You're not very good at hiding are you?" his smile had vanished as he face grew serious. If that was even possible.

Reno felt the color of his skin wash away as did Rude when the boy's eyes somehow became more menacing looking when they changed from green to blue. "I don't like spying people. At all." he said as walked slowly at the two Turks who were backing away. Ready to run for their lives if they needed to. "Especially if it involves my family and friends."

The two Turks found their backs against the wall as the boy stopped a few feet away. He patted the metal staff, he now possessed, in his right fist. "I could just erase your memories from everything you saw today, but where is the fun in that?" he clutch the staff with both his hands as a strange aura formed around him. "How's about I just knock the information out of both of you?" a ghost smirked placed on his lips.

Whether the Turks had screamed in fear or not it did not matter since no one would have heard them if they did.

Zane smiled in satisfaction as his eyes changed back from blue to green. He happily jogged back to his friend who was leaning against the hilt of the sword when he pierced the blade into the ground. When the younger boy caught up to him, the two exchanged their weapons.

"Kinda over did it, don't you think?" Denzel suggested as he glanced at the beat up, unconscious Turks.

Zane looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Their own fault for following us, regardless if they were assigned to do so." he look back at Denzel. "We should hurry."

Denzel nodded and both went back to the train they have been looking for earlier to set out their next destination.

**Wow, I can't believe I just typed that! Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't worry, the main characters are going to be in the next one after I focus on Denzel and Zane a little more. I don't why and I'm gonna lie, I just like typing them. Lol.**

**Sorry all Reno and Rude fans if I offended you in any way. **

**Like I said: I wanted to try to do something different, but I hope you all still liked it.**

**Well, Ja ne! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, it's almost been a month since I last updated this story. (sweat drops) sorry guys but I had so much work that needed to be done and life hasn't actually been on my side for these past days. (Shrugs) What are you gonna do?**

**But besides that. I can't believe I've made it up to a hundred views! (Cheers) I like to thank all of you who read and left a review. As a treat I'm gonna let you in on two secretes, which I will reveal in these two author's notes.**

**A/N: In this chapter there will be more Cloud. As dedication to all my loyal viewers/readers who wanted more Cloudy time, here you go! :D And as an added bonus, I made this chapter a lot longer than my previous ones.**

**A/N: Also for those of you who are dying to see the FFVIIACComplete movie or the new full fight between Cloud vs. Sephiroth I know where you can find them on Youtube if you haven't found/see them already. But I'm going to give more information after you finish reading. ;)**

**Warning: Cloud's intro might be a little bland, but he's going to be recapping on what has happen from the previous chapters in his POV and what he is now feeling after all that has happen. ;)**

**The beginning might be a little boring but it does get better later on. So, enjoy.**

Zane hopped into one of the old looking train with Denzel coming right after him. Denzel sat on the seat as he watched his friend march forward.

The young boy walked to the control panel and raised his palm. Spark of lightning shot out from his hand. The engine roared to life as the train began to move. Once he felt the train moving he grabbed on the nearest bar and watched the things that passed by.

The two remained silent as they waited for the train to reach to stop.

Denzel glanced up and noticed the distant look Zane held on his face. "Hey, Jay."

Zane blinked and looked at Denzel. "Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

The little boy nodded. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About?" the older boy tried to press on but the younger one shook his head.

"It's nothing." Zane glance out the window and announced. "We should be there soon."

Denzel wanted to try to ask his friend again but he decided to let it slide. He will find a way to get him to make him spill sooner or later.

When the train came to a stop, the two gather their things and jumped off.

They looked around at the ruin shacks. All were made from the same hallow woods. Cracks and marks were visible outside from the shacks. Some of the doors were opened and revealed to have scrap metals and other types of ammo and weapons that looked worn out or beaten such like everything else around them. The place looked as if no one had ever came here in a decade which might have been true considering how old the woods looked.

"I can't believe they would throw all these away." Zane said as he traced his hand on a rusted blade.

"Well you know how the old saying goes: _One man's trash is another man's treasure_." Denzel quoted with a smile.

Zane grinned and nodded. "Right." He spun around. "And that means that we have all this treasure to ourselves!"

Denzel smiled as he picked up two sickles before clasping them together which made it form a disk like weapon with a handle in the center, he pulled the two apart then placed them back together into one piece again. "Hey, check this out! This looks like that weapon from that Xena used."

Zane jogged next to Denzel and examined the weapon. "Your right it does only slightly different, seeing is how two sickles can make it. And it still looks like it's in good condition." He took the chakram from Denzel to get a better look at him. "Wonder why they would throw it away?" he wondered.

The older boy shrugged. "Maybe they thought it was too weak for SOLDIERs to use."

"Maybe, but I know I make it better than how it was for Shinra. Just need the right tools." Zane said as he flexed the weapon with his arm in a throwing matter before putting it in his bag. "I think we should let our friends go."

Denzel nodded and opened his backpack as two rat heads popped out.

Zane pulled out small pieces of cheese from his pocket and handed it to the rats when Denzel place them on the ground. "Thanks for the you guys."

The two rats squeaked before grabbing the pieces of cheese in their mouths and scurried away.

Zane sighed as he watched the critters leave. He really wish that he could leave this place and explore the world beyond this. He had seen pictures of the outside world and he had been intrigued about it ever since, especially the country towns. Any place where there was not so many Mako reactors involved. That would be a perfect to live in: a world where there was no harm to come to anyone. Not the people, not the planet, and especially not the Lifestream.

"Hey Jay." Zane blinked and looked at Denzel. "Remember when we first came here?"

The spikey brunette nodded "Of course." How could he not? That was the day he almost lost something important but also found something he never knew.

**Flashback: One year ago**

_**School was finally over, signally every children that their learning tortures were over until the weekends came to an end. **_

_**Zane and Denzel were currently walking to Denzel's house. After much pleading and using the puppy pout , which Zane discovered it was highly affective with his mom and most people, both parents finally agreed that Zane could sleep over. He just had to call his mom when they got there.**_

_**At the moment, the two were talking about what kind of games they should play.**_

_"Let's play Resident Evil 4 on your Wii!" __**Zane announced happily. **_

_**Denzel raised his eyebrow. **__"How did you manage to get that game? I know your mom does not approve of those type of games."_

_"This coming from the boy who has secrete Mortal Combat and Call of Duty games hiding in his room." __**Zane countered as he stuck his tongue out. **__"Besides, Kunsel gave it to me on my fourth birthday before he went away."_

_"Do you still keep in touch?" __**the older boy asked.**_

_**The younger boy sighed. **__"Not as much as we use to. But he did say that we will contact me when he finds my dad."_

_"Excited?" __**Denzel couldn't help but ask.**_

_"Well, I'm just thinking what he might be like. You know, if he's sporty, a jerk, or boring like your father." __**Zane slyly said.**_

_"Hey at least my dad is around to help out." __**Denzel countered in a joking manner but soon felt guilt when he saw his friend's grin falter. **__"I'm sorry Jay. That was a low blow."_

_**Zane shook his head and grin. **__"It's okay, I just hope he comes back home soon. Mom seems to miss him and grandma wants to give my father of piece of her mind."_

_**Denzel laughed before saying in a serious tone. **__"You can't blame him for leaving, he was in the SOLDIER Program. They go on missions all the time. Some of them don't even come back."_

_**The young boy seemed to stiffen. Ever since he heard about his father, he had been strange dreams of a man similar to how his mother, Kunsel, and his grandma described his father to be being gunned down by hundreds of infantrymen. Though, he just shook it off saying it was nothing but a dream. Still, the image still spokes him. It all felt so real. **_

_"But," __**Denzel continued, cutting off Zane's train of thought. **__"If he's anything like you, then he'll be too stubborn to let anything slow him down, even death."_

_"Somehow, I'm not sure to find that encouraging or scary." __**Zane mentally concluded that it to be both but waited for his friend to continue on speaking. **_

_"It is just a thought. Nobody really does likes the idea of dying, but my mom said that it's not so bad." __**Denzel said as he tried to remember the exact same words he told him. **__"Death doesn't mean that your are gone forever, it just means that you're just returning to the planet."_

_**The two kept walking as Denzel kept speaking, both not realizing that they were walking to a dangerous area. **_

_"Returning, to the planet?" __**Zane asked as both of them stopped. **_

_"Yeah," __**Denzel said as he turned fully to face his friend. **__"It's something that all living things have to go through. Even you and I, but that doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. There is never a real goodbye. So there's nothing really to worry about." _

_**Denzel looked up at the plate covering the sky as did Zane, silence captivating the two.**_

_/So that means that well will all see each other and meet people we haven't met yet? I wonder.../_

_"Denzel," __**the older boy looked at his younger companion. "**__Let's make a promise that we'll bring everyone we care about together once we return back to the planet."_

_**Denzel blinked as the shorter brunette continued with his explanation. **__"You said that everyone will meet again once they return, right? Well, when it's our time, let's agree we'll find a way to bring the people we love together and make one big happy family, whether they are related to us or not, it doesn't matter. As long as you feel they belong in your family tree then they do." __**Zane held up his fist over his face. **__"Deal?"_

_**Denzel just stared at the boy for a moment before grinning and bumping his arm to Zane's, making a x-cross. The two lowered their arms to the ground and laughed. **_

_"I'm glad we're friends Denzel." __**Zane suddenly said, bearing his teeth as he grin. **_

_**Denzel smiled heartily before glancing over the boy's shoulder. **__"Zane, where are we?" _

_**Zane blinked when he noticed his friend distressed and glanced around. They seem to have come across a place where there was nothing but old beat up looking shacks that seem to be made out of wood. There were holes and cracks in most of them, revealing big boxes that were stored in them.**_

_**The two began to subconsciously looked around. Whether it is to look for an exit or to see what else was hidden in the shacks.**_

_"I don't like this place." __**Zane stated as he pushed a door open. **__"Did you find anything?" __**he shouted over his shoulder as he dusted off the dirt from one of the boxes that he saw sticking out from the broken down door, oblivious to see that his friend was climbing on top of a out-of-date roof. **_

_**Denzel finally reached the top of the roof, standing in the center. He cupped his hand over his eyes as he gaze over the sea of shacks. His eyes perked up when he found a place that could lead them back to civilization. He smiled, not realizing the creaking noise from the under his feet.**_

_**Zane's ears perked up when he heard wood beginning to crack as his eyes flashed a slight tinted blue. He whirled around and shouted out his friend name but it was too late.**_

_**The minute Denzel look over his shoulder the roof collapsed, causing Denzel to yell in fear and shock as he fell down along with it.**_

_**"Denzel! NO!" Zane screamed as he ran to the shack. He literally ripped off the doors down and ran inside to see his unconscious friend on the ground where there was wood scatter around him.**_

_**The young boy ran up to him and fell on his knees. His friend had scraped all over the visible parts of his body as his small trickle of blood stream down his arms and cheeks. Zane pushed him over so Denzel's back was facing the floor. The older boy made no sudden movements.**_

_"Den?" __**Zane choked out as he shook his friend, hoping for a response. When he got none, he tried again but when he realized it was not working he checked his friend's wrist and found a faint pulse and notice that his friend was breathing weakly . Zane began to frantic. **_

_"No," __**his voiced whispered as he slowly shook his head. **__"No, no. Denzel, wake up! You can't do this." __**he shook his friend, hoping to get a response even though he knew it was futile. **__"Denzel, please! You're my best friend! You can't leave me! Not yet, you're too young! Don't... Don't do this your family...to me... Don't leave." __**he stopped as tears fell down his cheek as he tried to control his sobs. **__"I should have known earlier. I should have... I... I'm sorry." __**he hung his head down in shame. **__"I'm a horrible friend."_

"_Why would you say such a thing?" _

_**Zane's head jerked up at the sound of a soft, velvet feminine voice speaking from out of know where. He looked and noticed a woman wearing a red dress and shoes, along with a purple looking scarf draped around her waist, walking his way. When she sat down, on her knees beside him, he noticed that he she had long chestnut brown hair and emerald eyes that matched his mothers and himself. Come to think of it: this lady held some similar features of his mother. **__"W-who are you?" __**he croaked as he gulped down some air for his lungs to have.**_

_**The woman smiled as she walked slowly closer to the boy. **__"Don't be afraid, I can assure you that I mean no harm. Now, what seems to be troubling you?" __**she asked with her voice full of concern.**_

_**More tears begged to shed down the boy's cheeks as he gazed down at his soon-to-be deceased friend. **__"My friend, he's... he's… I don't know. (Sniff) I...I don't know what to do. I'm sacred!"_

_**The woman wrapped her arms around the boy and held him close, patting his head in comfort. Why does she have a similar warmth like his mother?**_

_"There's no reason for all these emotions." __**the woman assured the boy. **__"He's going to be fine."_

_**Zane gently pulled himself out of her embrace and looked at her shiny bright green eyes that glisten just like his and his mother's eyes do. **__"How?"_

_**The female brunette wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks and smiled, which seem to somehow cause her body to glow. **__"The Lifestream will bring him back, if you are willingly to bring him back."_

_"Of course I am!" __**Zane practically shouted. **__"He's my best friend, why would I not want?"_

_**The woman smiled. **__"You have a pure heart, just like your parents."_

_**The young boy tilted his head as she gripped his tiny hands into her soft gently hands. **__/Why does this remind me of my mother as well?/_

_"I can only guide on what to do, the rest is up to you." __**She explained. **__"Close your eyes."_

_**Zane did as told, unsure of what was going to happen next. **_

_"Now I want you to channel your energy that is hidden deep within you." __**She instructed as she saw the boy's hands form a faint green aura. **__"Keep it still. Do not loose control over it." __**She led his hands over to the older boy's body. **__"Now, I want you to flow the energy into your friend's body." __**she noticed the boy tense as he try to do so. **__"Relax yourself; it won't work if you are stress."_

_**Zane exhaled deeply, his muscle loosen greatly, as he felt a strange energy-probably the one the lady was explaining- coursing from his body to Denzel's body. Some bits of pain were rush into Zane but he brushed it off and continue his tasked at hand. His eyes shot open when he heard a groan coming his friend's lip. The young boy gasped with joy. **__"Denzel!"_

_**Denzel was a bit hazed as he sat up, until he felt small- but somehow strong- arms wrap around his neck, nearly choking him. **__"Gah!"_

_"You're okay!" __**the oblivious little boy exclaimed happily.**_

_**The lady's chime liked giggle caused the two boy to edge away. **__"Who's that?" Denzel whispered._

_**Zane stood up on his feet and bowed. **__"Thank you, ma'am."_

_**The woman smiled –she seems to be doing that a lot- and stood up on her feet as well. **__"No need to thank me. After all, it was you who saved him."_

"_Huh?" "I did?" __**the two boy's said in unison.**_

"_I see you have some Ancient blood within you as well." __**She continued on saying.**_

"_Ancient? Are you talking about the Cetras?" __**Zane asked.**_

_**Her smile widen as her green eyes became glassy. **__"I'm glad to know that she is doing well." __**She pointed to the back door behind them. **__"Go to straight to every first shack and open the back door. Keep going forward, and you will find you're way back home."_

_**Zane and Denzel looked at the door before turning back to the woman. **_

"_Thank you, um…" __**Zane trailed off. **_

_"Ifalna." __**She said.**_

_**Zane grinned. **__"Thank you again Ifalna. I'm Zane by the way and this is Denzel." __**He introduced as Denzel let out a small wave.**_

"_Zane. Denzel." __**Ifalna as she nodded, another smile graced her lips. **__"It was nice to meet you both. Give your mom a hug for me, will you Zane?" _

_**Zane tilt his head to the side again before nodding eagerly. **__"Kay!"_

_**Ifalna hugged them both before clasping her hands into theirs.**_

_**The two boy's eyes widen when a white aura pass through their hands. **_

"_I cast a spell." __**She explained softly. **__"It's to make sure that you two will be safe and protected, if the person you met are dedicated or if your are in your own conflict, it will work. Zane," __**the boy glanced at her. **__"Promise me that you will always stay strong, okay?"_

_**Zane nodded. **__"Alright."_

_**Giving them one last smile, she stood up and headed towards a light that appeared by the doorway, only to stop when Zane told her to wait. Pausing, she looked over her shoulder. **_

"_We'll see each other again, won't we?" __**the boy could not help but ask hopefully.**_

_**This response seems to brighten her somehow. **__"Of course, but until then… Goodbye."_

_**She turned away, her back facing the boys, and walked into the rays of light, fading away slowly in front of the boy's eyes.**_

**End of flashback**

_After that day, is when I began wanting to know more about Shinra and the Ancients and anything else I can find that draws them all together. It seems that they want my mom so that way they can access The Promise Land… what ever that is._

"Zane? Zaaane. JAY!" The younger boy jumped slightly when he heard his friend's voice yell out his name. "There you go spacing out again."

"Ow!" Zane exclaimed as he rubbed his ringing ears. "You know I have sensitive hearing, Den."

"Well don't zone out on me like that every time I say something." Denzel defended.

"I know, I know..." he sighed as he lowered his hand down. "I'm sorry. It's just, a lot has happen."

Denzel raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well, I found out my dad is alive and is probably staying with us."

The older boy beamed. "That's great Jay. You got your wish."

The younger boy sighed. "I'm not sure..."

Denzel gave his friend a puzzled expression. "Why? What's wrong? He's not what you expected."

"No, it's not that. It's just, I'm not sure... What happens next? That dream-"

"Meant nothing." Denzel cut him off. "It wasn't real. See? Your father is alive and here to stay."

"But what about Light, surely her appearance wasn't mere coincidence. Was she supposed to be here? Her aura was different from all the others." Zane interlude.

"Maybe she's unique." Denzel suggested.

"Or maybe I altered the timeline. When I first saw my dad, he was looked similar to how I saw him in my dream. I thought that it was coming true, but I saved him. And then Light, I know she's from some other world. The question is: how did she came to be?" the young pondered, speaking more to himself then his audience.

"You're really confusing." Denzel concluded.

"You're missing the point." Zane stated. "I'm just scared of what it could have meant."

"Zane," Denzel spoke his friend name. "You know I don't sugar code anything, right?"

Zane nodded. "Yeah."

"And I can't see the future but what ever happens, happens. You can't change everything that happens just for your benefits. Maybe your father-and Light-are here for a reason. So is everybody else in this world. And now that they're here, only time will tell what is in store."

Zane looked down. "But I'm scared. What if I don't like what happens?"

"You'll still have people that care about you by your side, so there's nothing to worry about." The older boy assured. "Along with the new friends you will make. Okay? Besides, we'll have each others backs."

Zane smiled and nodded. "Hai!" his smiled faded when he heard the sound of wood cracking in two

Denzel noticed his friend's reaction and looked around, while Zane looked over his shoulder.

Mako green eyes fixed when he saw blonde spikey tips. His eyes widen in realization and quickly grabbed Denzel's wrist and rushed into a open warehouse.

Denzel could only blink when he saw Zane shut the door. "Mind I ask what was that about?"

"One of Light's and my dad's friends is here." Zane explained as he peeped through the window.

"Why are we hiding then?"

"Because, dum-dum, they don't know we got out early and the fact that we hang out in a 'dangerous' environment, both our parents will have our heads."

"Good point." Denzel agreed. "But then how do we get out of here without catching the guy's attention."

"Sneak out the back." Zane lamely said.

"And if that doesn't work?" Denzel asked.

"Then it's been a nice serving with you." Zane grinned as his friend shoved him, mumbling the word 'dork' under his breath.

**Cloud POV: (About time!)**

Wow, so much has happen in the pass time of events I don't know where to start.

I guess the best way would be from the beginning of the story. My beginning that is, seeing is how it would probably be more appropriate for this scene.

I was never liked when I was a kid. People calling me names because I was different, had no father, was weaker then most boys, blah blah blah. Get the idea, right? Yup, and it only got worse when I 'let' Tifa get hurt after the bridge broke when we try to cross it.

The whole village, minus my mom and Tifa, blamed me. You cannot believe how much more my bullying grew. But then I started to get into the fights myself, coming home with all kinds of bruises and scrapes. Boy, was my mom pissed. She tried talking to the other parents but they would always that I started it. Which was more or less true.

I decided that when I turned fourteen I would join Shinra so I can become a famous First Class Soldier and be able to protect everyone and become stronger person for myself. I told Tifa and she asked me to promise to save her when she was ever in danger. I agreed.

Easy to make that promise.

After a year of joining Shinra as a Infantryman, let's just say I should have really thought this through.

The training was a nightmare-which was to be expected- and it didn't help with me being bullying constantly... Again!

I know I should just get over but I can't. I hate being a target to everyone because everyone knows that I'm weak. Not even my instructors took a second glance at me because they thought I wouldn't make it.

That's why I was in shock when I assign to help a First Class Soldier on his mission, which was none other then Zack.

After the mission and finding out that we were both fellow country boys, him and I instantly became best friends. We stayed in touch for about a few months. Then a year later was when I was assigned was once again with him-and the general- on another mission and this time our mission was to go the Nibelheim.

The general Sephiorth locked himself in the Shinra Manor's library after the encounter that happened in the Mako Reactor. At least, that's what Zack told me.

A week later we woke up to find the entire village on fire. Sephiroth took me down along with some other villagers. Though, I was lucky and got spared while the others weren't.

Zack came to my aid and asked me who did this and I told him Sephiroth was the cause of this. He handed me a healing Materia and said that he'll be right back after he settles this mishap once and for all.

Once he left, I used the Materia and was cured back to my normal status. I got up and went to go search for my mother and Tifa, but what I found was something that will scar for years to come: my house up in flames with my mother still in it.

I ran inside without thinking, screaming for my mom. I saw her body trapped under a pile of woods. I pulled her out with strength I never knew I had and dragged us both away from the danger. When we got outside, the house finally collapsed on itself as we collapsed on the ground. I looked down at my mother and smiled.

That was when I noticed that my mom was not moving. i try waking but I soon realized that it was futile. She was gone... I was too late.

Something inside me snapped. Everything I kept inside me suddenly replayed in my head including today's event.

"No more." I whispered and headed to where Zack went: the Mako Reactor. Not taking a second glance at the flames around me.

And that's how I found myself using Zack's blade to pierce it through the murderer's stomach. I didn't dare question it as I walked away from him.

I saw Tifa lying peacefully on the floor from the staircase, I was glad to know that she was at least still breathing. But she was still hurt as was Zack. I failed them, I failed everyone.

My rage grew when I saw the ex-general stumbling into my view. Seeming pissed off that I was able to land a cheap blow at him.

I heard Zack telling me to finish him off. I nodded and lay Tifa gently back on the floor. Still not sure what I was doing. I charged at him,screaming his name full of venom and rage. But, he was ready for me this time. Stabbing me in the same matter as I did him when he had me down for the count.

He thought he had defeated me, but I somehow threw him unexpectedly away from me with the blade he pierced me with. Falling to his doom, I hope.

After that, everything else was a blank memory.

Zack had to fill me in on what happen after that day.

Turns out we were stuck being lad rats for a good four years. I don't have a very good memory on what they did, but I felt myself being injected with some serum. I'll never forget how much pain I felt when it was coursing through my veins. It was unbarring, it never seem to stop. I prayed that it would cease every time the pain erupted.

Then, one day we broke out. Well, Zack broke us out seeing as how I was in a vegetable state at the time.

Moving on, so we've been on the run for about a year. Again, I don't really have a good memory of what happen. Just the things Zack was saying to me-about his life, dreams, ect.- and a few blurry spots of where we were. Though, the only thing I was able to make out were green blurs.

I do remember a part where Zack was exclaiming that someone ate a part of his hair. Which I found was very disturbing and slightly funny at the same time, but my only response was incoherent noises and gurgling sounds.

So after what ever else happened, we were finally heading to Midgar so Zack could reunite with girlfriend Aerith and then him and I could start a business together since he said that he would not leave me alone to fend for myself.

It seem like everything was going to be fine.

That's when I heard it: the sound of a gun being fired off in my direction, though I couldn't do anything about it.

Zack had heard the sound as well and was able to move me away in the nick of time. I cursed in my mind for being so vulnerable.

I remember Zack telling the driver to drop us off by the rocks and the next thing I knew I sitting on the ground.

Zack, for some reason, ruffled my hair before heading out. I raised my hand out towards him with great effort. I wanted to help him out to where ever he was going, but I blanked out in the last seconds after the light blinded my visions.

Then I was once again overcome by darkness, only to be able to hear muffled sounds and shifting coming from the people's feet.

That was when I found waking up in the hotel after dreaming about _him _attacking my village. All the pain seemed to have rushed back.

Just as I open my eyes, and my vision became clear, I saw her. For a second, I have mistaken her for my mother. But then realize that she was no where close to her. Frankly because she had stated that she was not my mother and her appearance.

Trying- and possibly failing- to hide my shock I asked her who she was.

She gave me her name: Lightning. Which I found was a peculiar name but reminded myself that I was named Cloud.

I found myself talking to her about what I had missed during my 'sleep'.

Well, talk is one way of saying, seeing is how I went out of line when I spoke to her. But she didn't get completely upset with how I was speaking. Okay, she did. But she didn't seem to let it bother her. She also seemed like she wanted to help me. I don't why, but that made me feel happy.

After she explained us her story Zack and I just knew that we had to help her. Though, I was sort of intrigued by her other world. I have to remind myself to ask her more about it. She, at first, thought we didn't believe her but we proved her wrong by telling we wanted to help.

She was happy, and I saw her smile. I hope she does that more often, it made her more stunning.

Augh! There I go again. But what can I say? I've been having these feelings ever since I saw her when I first awoken. I don't how to explain them but when I'm around her, I get this strange churn feeling in my stomach, my body heat seem to rise as well. Lame I know, but I can't help it. It's a natural human phase all humans go through. Right?

Oh great, I'm starting to ramble like Zack.

Speaking of my friend, I'm of glad and relieved that him and Aerith had patch things and are together.

I have talked to her a bit and I automatically knew why Zack loves her. She's a truly a loving person. Such pure and innocent where as Lightning was strong minded and independent, which I respect greatly. I would always perk up every time I hear her voice speak, never missing out on a word she's saying.

I kicked the nearest thing my foot came in contact with, which was rusted door nob. Stupid hormones!

Isn't it great to have emotions? Me, I don't think so. They're just nothing but problems.

Like the day Lightning and I started to train. I felt myself blushing like crazy when her legs brushed against mine as she slightly spread them apart and her hands touched my hips as she moved them slightly to adjust my stance.

Wow, I must be pathetic huh? Already acting like a idiot with I woman I barely met.

I was glad she only thought I might have been running a fever because I'm sure she would have killed me if she found I was red for another reason.

Though, that's what puzzling me: why am I finding myself getting all nervous around her?

I thought it was because the fact I don't interact with girls very often.

I blushed when Tifa hugged me but when Lightning stormed for some strange reason I felt my heart ache.

And when Zack and I found her lying on the floor I felt so numb. My mind was at a blank.

I didn't know what to do.

Tifa had said that she fainted.

We brought her to Tifa's room and waited for her to wake. During her slumber I just watched her with anxiety.

I felt a weight was pulled off my shoulder when she had awoken, alive and well.

Only to make a complete fool of myself when I healed her with the Materia and failed to remove my hand when it was done.

Then after Lightning and Aerith left, much to our displeasure, Zack gave me 'the talk'.

Asking me what was wrong. I just told him I rather deal with it myself since he's got enough on his plate to handle with already.

And that is how I ended up here while Zack went to be with Aerith. Wow, that took longer explaining then I anticipated.

I sighed as I kicked the nearest item near my foot, which was a empty spray paint can. Though, do to my new found strength the can flew towards a near by shack's window and shattered it.

I winced when I heard someone yelping in pain_... Wait, someone?_

I heard scurried footsteps and decided to investigate the noise as I took the nearest blade I saw next to me and headed to the shack. _It's probably a Shinra employee. _

**Normal POV**

Denzel rubbed the top of his sore head as Zane peaked through the door. _Why does he have a sword? _He closed it quickly yet silently as he grabbed a broom beside him and placed it in between the handles. _That should hold him... I hope._

"Den, you okay?" he whispered.

"Besides the fact that my head is throbbing a bit from the unexpected pain from the can that flew from the window, then yeah I'm good." Denzel said as he lowered one arm to the side but kept the other on his head.

"C'mon, we have to hide." Zane grabbed his friend's wrist and led him behind a couple of boxes. "It's too risky to sneak out."

"What if he catches us anyway?" Denzel asked in a whisper. When his friend did not reply he asked again. "Jay-"

Zane covered the older boy's mouth and held his index finger over his lips. "Shhh."

The two remained silent as they watched the door with anxious eyes.

**-Outside the shack-**

Cloud tried pulling and pushing the door open but found that something was blocking it. Looks like the spy already knew he spotted him. "Damnnit!" he kick the door slightly as it shook from the sudden force.

The blonde raised a brow before beginning to repeatedly side-kicking the door.

**-Inside the shack-**

The two boys eyes widen as the broom on the door began to break. "Better shake him off."

Zane removed his hand from Denzel and went to the door. "Zane what are you doing?" his friend all but yelled.

Zane ignored his friend call and gripped the handle in his tiny hands. Closing his eyes as a yellow aura course through his feet then to his hands as sparks of lightning shot through the door.

**-Outside the shack-**

The moment Cloud's foot connected with the door once again, he was electrocuted by some force before flying back a few feet away. Fortunately, he was able to recover on his feet. He gripped the broadsword in both his hands as the blade glew a faint blue color and charged at the door.

**-Inside the shack-**

"Did it work?" Denzel asked as his friend release his grip from the door handles and sighed only to jump back at the last second when a blade pierce through the door.

"That's a flat no." Zane said before performing a back-flip and landed at the side of his sword. He removed his sweater and beanie cap, then picked up his blade and took a fighting stance similar to his father's stance only on his left side.

His blade hummed as it began to glow a faint white color. With a yell he ran towards the door.

Both blades clashed once it touched the wood, causing an explosion to erupt.

Denzel covered the top of his head with his hands and ducked as pieces of wood flew by him. Once he felt that the damage was done, he slowly rose his head back up and saw the smog-the explosion created-vanish. He could barely make out the new figure that appeared.

Cloud kept his guard as his eyes flickered to his new surrounding. He noticed that there was someone breathing behind him and whirled around to see who it was, only to realize that it was Zack and Aerith's son. _Wait, what is he doing here?_

Zane panted as he stood a few feet behind the blonde, he sort of use to much energy in that small attack. He quickly cast Cure on himself before turning to face the blonde and noticed that he was looking at him puzzled. "Heya!" the kid greeted sheepishly.

"Um, why did you zap me?" Cloud asked.

"Self defense, you kinda scared my friend and I." the boy admitted. "As for this part, it was sorta mostly on instinct. By the way, why were you kicking the door down like a psychopath?"

"Sorry, I mistook you guys as possible Shinra threats." Cloud stated.

Zane tilt his head to the side, which reminded the blonde of Zack would do when someone had confused him. "O-kay?"

_Yup, he's definitely Zack's kid. _Cloud raised his free hand and extended it to the boy. "We haven't been properly introduced yet, I'm Cloud."

Zane looked at his hand, then back at the blonde before taking his hand into his and grinned, bearing his teeth. "I'm Zane, got it memorized?" Denzel rolled his eyes. _Figures he would use that phrase sooner or later._

Cloud chuckled, clearly amused. "You bet." The two pulled their hands away and smiled.

Cloud glanced around the room. "So, where's your friend?"

Zane looked around too before spotting his friend. "There he is. Denzel!" he ran towards where the older boy was, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him to the older male. "Denzel, this is my dad's friend: Cloud. Cloud, this is my best friend: Denzel."

"Nice to meet you." Denzel said, offering him a smile.

Cloud returned one as well. "Likewise. So, what are two doing here? Shouldn't you guys be at school."

Denzel looked down and shifted his foot while Zane looked down and rubbed the back of his head.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You guys didn't ditch, did you?"

"No, no. We were let out early." Zane confessed.

"And does your parents know about this?" the two boys shook their heads back and forth.

Cloud sighed as he massaged his temples, wondering what he should do next.

"Cloud?" the blonde blinked as he looked down at the brunette boys. "You're not going to tell them we came here right? My mom would flip and Zane won't be able to come over to my house again."

Cloud kept his eyes locked on both blue and green eyes. He smiled as he ruffled both their hairs. "I'll just say that I saw you two heading home on my way strolling down the city, how about it?"

The two boys beamed and nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks Cloudy!" Zane chirped making Cloud silently groan.

_Great, now both father and son are going to start calling me that._

Zane snickered at the blonde's reaction before heading back to put on his sweater and beanie cap.

"Why do you like wearing beanies on your head?" Cloud couldn't help but ask.

"Most of the time I've been called weird is because of my hair since it seems abnormal. Like I didn't have my eyes to worry about." Zane mumbled the last sentence under his breath. "Nobody else has this type of spikey hair but me." He sighed as he looked down. "Sometimes I wish I was normal."

Cloud stared at him for a moment before lifting the beanie cap off his head and ruffled the younger one's hair. "Normal's overrated. If everyone was like everybody else, it would be a boring life. It's good to be different once in a while." The blonde tossed the beanie back to the boy who grinned at him, bearing his teeth.

Denzel smiled at his friend while Cloud smiled at both of them.

Zane glanced at the blade in Cloud's hand and gasped. "Hey, that's Ragnarok!"

Cloud blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The blade you have in your hand. It's called Ragnarok: second strongest sword in the world but not very powerful, though it is helpful." Zane explained to the blonde who lifted the blade with ease. "It's also very heavy for most people, even I couldn't carry it. I had to drag it all the way here." He crossed his arms and pouted. "How come you're able to?"

Cloud shrugged. "Maybe I'm use to it after handling Zack's blade."

"You mean that giant sword he carries? You could wield that?" Zane exclaimed.

"Yeah, but your dad is much better with it than I am." Cloud admitted.

"Really?" Zane's smile vanished as he gazed down on his feet, his excitement suddenly disappeared.

Both Denzel and Cloud and noticed Zane's sudden mood swing.

"Jay-" Denzel try to say but his friend simply walked away in a flash. "Great, he used haste." the older boy looked back at the man. "Can you talk to him?"

Cloud looked at him. "Me?"

Denzel nodded. "Yeah, you know is dad right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He's been down since he had that dream about him a few weeks ago."

The blonde blinked. "Dream?"

The boy shook his head. "All I can say it's been bugging him. I should know because when I asked him if he wanted to talk about it he would change the subject. If you want to find out the rest; your gonna have to ask him yourself." he clasped his hands together and raised them in a pleading manner. "Please, he's my best friend and I hate seeing like this. I'm not asking much just try to raise his spirit back, kay?"

Cloud kneed down to Denzel's level. "I'll see what I can do." he ruffled his hair before standing back up. "Let's go find him."

**I hope you all liked the chapter and as promised I will tell how you can be able to watch the full fight/movie:**

**For the the fight just type ****Cloud vs. Sephiroth Enix****. Trust me, it works. It's a little small but it's visible and **_**NOT**_** a music video.**

**And for the movie just type Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete and you will get your results. It should be the third one with all the Zack photos, lol. It's mirrored, but it shows the whole thing. So if your not picky, I suggest you watch it, it's worth it.**

**Well, thanks again for the reviews.**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! :D **

**Sorry I took so long, I had a lot of school work and other stories I had to work on. Thank you for being so patient. **

**Okay, I'm just gonna start the chapter now.**

Zane ran as fast as he could. He had no idea why, he just had to get away from there. His mind began to replay the dream over and over when he saw Cloud. It was all too much.

Why? He has no idea but he knew if he stayed any longer, he would most likely break down.

So now here he was, hiding behind a stack of barrels. His legs finally gave in as he sat down, pulling his knees close to his chest as he tried to control his breathing. He buried his head in his knees.

**-Elsewhere-**

Ten minutes passed and both Cloud and Denzel has not found a single trace of where the younger boy went.

Denzel kept on screaming the other boy's name, hoping the other would hear him, only to accomplish on hurting Cloud's ears.

The brunette sighed as he sat on a box. "I can't believe we can't find him. His mom is gonna be so mad."

"Does he always do this?" Cloud couldn't help but ask. It seems out of character for the kid to do this.

Denzel shook his head. "Only if something is really bugging him. That's why we have to find him." He stood back on his feet.

Cloud nodded before narrowing his eyes.

Denzel noticed the older male's sudden mood change. "What's-"he pressed his lips when he saw the blonde raised his finger over his lips.

Cloud lowered his arm as he listened to faint sob once again. He walked towards the sound which was coming behind a cracked barrel. He peered over it and saw the young boy they have been looking for. His eyes sadden when he saw the boy's position. Reminding him of himself when he was his age. "Hey."

Zane's head raised up when he heard another voice. His mako green eyes met mako blue eyes.

Cloud noticed the mix emotions in the boy's eyes. "Can we talk?"

Zane remained silent for a moment, not doing anything besides staring for a while, before nodding.

Cloud walked pass the barrel and sat beside the young boy. "So," the blonde started, unsure on how to make a conversation with a child. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Zane shot his gazed to the ground.

Cloud sighed. _Now I know how Zack feels when he tries to get me to talk. Oh well, better start trying._

"You know, you're pretty strong for a kid. I never met anyone who could do magic besides Soldiers."

"Yeah, but they have to use Materia. I don't have to." Zane mumbled, hoping the blonde didn't hear what he said. He did.

_Great, got him to say something._

"Zack can't do much of magic. So I'm guessing you got it from your mom." Cloud suggested.

Zane nodded but flinched when the blonde mentioned his father's name.

_Okay, something's wrong here. _Cloud remembered how Zack said he wanted to atone from missing quality time with his new family. But he was not sure on how to approach the kid seeing as how the boy would walk the other way.

"Don't like your father very much, huh?" Zane remained silent as Cloud continued to speak. "I would too if I ever saw my dad again."

The young brunette blinked as he glanced at the blonde. "Again?"

_Okay, I got his attention. _Cloud shrugged. "Yeah, my dad left me when I was about your age. Never saw him again; mom had to raise me all by myself."

Zane stared in disbelief. "He never came back?"

"Nope." He said bluntly. "I'm not sure the reason why he did though, mom never did tell me why." He looked straight into the young boy's eyes. "I'm sure what happen to him, but I wish I got to knew him better. I have a very vague memory about him. Hell, I don't even remember how he looks like anymore."

Zane just kept staring as Cloud leaned back and looked upward. "At times, I began to loathe him for leaving my mom and I alone. But that's life y'know?" he sighed. "I wish he was here though. Maybe then we could have spent some time with each other. But I guess, that's never gonna happen."

The little boy looked down in guilt. "...I…I'm sorry." He whispered. Cloud looked back at him as the son of Zack and Aerith continued. "Here I am, moping around that my father's here while yours left when you were young." He sighed. "I'm just not sure what to do."

"Do you want your father to leave?" Cloud tried to hide to wince in his face. He was sure if that was the reason, then Zack would do so. He knows the older male does not like being around places he is not welcomed at.

To his surprise, Zane shook his head. "No, mom seems happy now that he's here and she wants us to get along. It's just..."

"What?" Cloud couldn't help but asked.

"Before I met him, I would always had this dream. It's been playing in my head for about two weeks after my birthday." He tightened his gripped around his knees as he exhaled to try to calm his nerves down. "I never how he looked like, I only got some images from what my mom and other people said, but in my dream… He looks like how he is now.

"Remember how we met yesterday?" Cloud didn't try to hide his flinch when then mention that day. "You guys were so hurt, but my dad…" Zane's voice cracked when he said dad. "I… it was too much. The dream I had, it was about him dying from… from f-fighting all these… grunts."

Cloud watched in confusion as the little boy began to shake. "Mom said that he was a Soldier. His friend, Kunsel, said that death couldn't bring him down. But that dream, Cloud, they just kept on shooting him. There were so many bullets, so much missile launches. It looked almost impossible."

Ocean blue eyes widen. He was describing the day, the day when Zack was fighting for their lives on the outskirts of Midgar. Although Cloud didn't see what happen that day himself, he was to hear and picture out the scenes. But for his son to actually see it in his dream, he just couldn't think of how that would feel.

"He…" he exhaled as he blinked some tears away. "He wouldn't stop fighting. There was only three more, the chopper dropped them off and left. He was so weak and so tired. But he still kept fighting. They, they gunned him down before he was able to use his blade. One of them… walked up to him, aimed his gun. He was hesitating, but then… he shot him in the head. I couldn't see anything after that, but they kept hearing gunshots being fired until they were out of bullets. That was when I would always wake up."

He didn't stop his tears this time. "I felt his pain." He croaked. "It all felt so real and when I saw him, the image popped into my head. That's why…that's why I can't be around because of that-"he could not finish his sentence when he found himself sobbing. His tears that he was trying so hard to keep from falling streamed down his cheeks. He buried his face in his knees.

Cloud remained silent, unsure of what to do next. Instead he just stood there hearing the boy cry his eyes out.

He wondered what would have happen if Zack did not make it. How much would have change? If Lightning had not interfered, would his dream have been a reality?

Cloud shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about that. That day was just as bad as the incident, he almost someone else if it hadn't been for-

"Every time I see him, I just think about that dream." Zane confessed in a muffled voice. "I don't why, I want it to stop."

Cloud sighed as he patted his head, once again catching the younger boy's attention. "I understand. But your dad really wants to be a part of your life. If you give him a chance, I'm sure you'll learn to like him."

Zane wiped his tears but kept his eyes locked on the blonde's.

"I know your father, probably more than anyone now since what happen to us. He told me about his life, his dreams, and wanting to be a hero. Never met any other guy more dedicated to then he was." Cloud chuckled. "I remember one time I failed the training program for the dozen time-my instructor was so mad- the entire Shinra program wanted to kick me out until Zack stepped in and persuaded them to let me stay."

Zane noticed the smile that appeared on the blonde's face and Zane felt a bit of pride for his father.

"Yeah, he was always watching my back for everything. I hope in return I could do the same for him." He smiled down at the kid. "You know, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here talking to you." He laid his hand on top of Zane's head. "Both your mom and your dad love you and you should know that they will do anything for you. Try to give Zack a chance; he really wants to be your father."

"How do you know?" Zane asked.

"Because, if Zack didn't care about his family; he wouldn't be here with your mom now would he?"

Zane look down. "He really does care about her."

"I think its more than that." Cloud chuckled. "He wouldn't stop talking about her on our trip here. I'd really wish I was able to speak or at least be able to move my arms, that way I could of told him to shut up."

Zane stared deeply into to the blonde's deep blue eyes before grinning. "You're…you're telling the truth." He wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck. "Thank you."

Cloud's smile grew as he return the embrace. "Sure thing kid."

"But," Zane pulled away to look dead into Cloud's eyes. The young boy's eyes narrowed in determination. "You have to promise to protect my dad." Cloud raised his eyebrow in confusion so the little boy continued. "Light promise to protect my mom so it's only fair that you have to watch out for my dad. Besides, he seems a little worn out since he hasn't train in a while."

Cloud pondered for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

"Good!" Zane beamed before jumping to his feet. "We better get going; it's almost time for them to pick us up. We'll surprise them by heading to the church."

"Zack is there." Cloud pointed out. "He said he wanted to see Aerith."

"Light's there as well so you won't be lonely." Zane stated his grin still on his face.

Cloud was taken aback at what the younger boy said. "Wha?"

"Light's there, so you two can hang out while my mom and dad catch up." The young boy explained while Denzel walked up towards them. "Why are you red?"

Cloud stood on his feet and looked away. "I'm not." He grumbled.

"You're blushing!" Denzel exclaimed while Zane chuckled.

"Cloud likes Light, Cloud likes Light." The younger boy sang.

"What about you and Marlene?" Cloud countered with a smirk.

Zane stopped singing and his face flushed brighter then Cloud's. "I do not!" he blurted out.

Cloud shrugged. "What ever you say, Jay." He began walking away with a still blushing Zane and a snickering Denzel, completely teasing the shorter boy about his crush.

**Time Skip:**

When they finally reached Sector Five, the three decided that it would be best to head to the Church in the Slums and they were.

As they were walking, two boys were chatting up a storm while Cloud just listened to their ramblings. Well, Zane was doing mostly talked while Denzel just listened, adding comments or remarks here and there from time to time.

Cloud glanced at the weapon in his hand. The other two left their weapons at Sector's Seven Train Graveyard- which Cloud didn't existed until today-but Zane had assured Cloud that he could take Ragnarok, seeing as how it may be of better use for the blonde then to the brunette. He also wanted to see how strong it really was.

Cloud glanced down at the two boys.

Denzel laughed at a joke Zane had said before saying something else which made Zane burst into laughter as well.

The blonde smiled softly. He really wished that he had someone to talk to when he was young, maybe then he would have a better childhood. Even to this day he never understood what was so wrong with loosing a parent. Tifa lost her mother when she was eight and everyone just showed her grief. When Cloud lost his dad everyone-minus his mother and Tifa- turned their backs at him.

Cloud sighed. He was at least glad that these two had both their parents. He knew how hard it is to not having one of the other.

"Cloud!" the blonde blinked and glanced at the two boys who are suddenly standing in front of him. "We're gonna have a race. Who ever reaches the church last, has to dress up like a girl." Zane looked up and down at the older male. "You and Light are about the same height, so i think her clothes will fit well."

Cloud's eyes widen in shock. "Excuse me?" he all but yelled at the two kids.

"We do this all the time after school and always have different bets. Last time I made Zane here watch the movie the Shining when he lost." Denzel said smirking.

"I tripped!" the younger boy defended as he pouted.

"But why do you want me in your game." Cloud asked.

"Because you're here and we wouldn't want you to be left behind." Zane explained.

"Isn't it unfair since we both have advantages."

Zane's smile widen and his finger. "You forget, I can do magic." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Cloud shrugged. "Alright then, I'm up for it."

"Great!" the two boys exclaimed.

Cloud watched as Zane took hold of Denzel's hand. "Haste" A yellow aura appear around the older boy for it dimmed away. _How interesting._

"We do this all the time." Zane explained. "That's how he's able to keep up with me."

"So you can channel magic to other people?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot of energy for me. Depending on how much your body can hold. If it can carry a lot, then I grow weak and tired and I can possibly end up asleep for a long time." He face turn from serious to happy. "But I don't have that problem with Denzel since he's around my age."

_Incredible; for a child his age, and limited Ancient blood, to be able to do that. Now I know why Aerith kept him hidden other than being Zack's child. If Shinra ever got a hold of him. _Cloud shook his head. He didn't even want to think of what they would do to him.

It was bad enough that Zack and him had to endure to experiments, he didn't want this kid going through the same thing they went through.

"Okay," Zane clapped his hands, which broke Cloud out of his thoughts. "Since you and I have mako energy, we don't need a magic boost. This is going to be an only running race. So that means no using objects to cheat. Got it memorized." the boy tapped his temple with his index finger. **(A/N: I like Axel too much not to put his quote somewhere, so I thought 'why not here?' Okay, back to the story)**

Both Cloud and Denzel nodded.

"Good!" Zane smiled before standing in between the two. "Racers, get into position."

The three spread their right foot behind them and bended their right knee to their chest as they placed their hands on the ground.

"On your mark." Denzel gulped. "Get set." Cloud inhaled and exhaled through his nose. "GO!"

The three took off in a blinding speed. Each were neck-and-neck.

People blinked at the strange wind that flew by them.

"Everything looks so blurry!" Denzel shouted as he looked around.

Zane eyes widen as he saw a barrel fall on the sidewalk. "Heads up."

The young boy jumped over the barrel while Cloud and Denzel mearly ran pass it.

Cloud was in shock at the pace he was going at. This was way beyond his normal speed. _Guess mako energy is more effective then I thought. _

"Car!" Zane shouted as they ran through traffic.

Denzel zig-zaged though the cars, Zane hopped over them, and Cloud did his best not to leave any dents as he jumped from hood-to-hood.

The three picked up the pace once they made it across.

A woman carrying a bag of groceries, dropped her bag at the unexpected wind that flew by and tried to keep her dress down.

"Sorry." Denzel said over his shoulder.

Zane rolled his eyes. "They can't hear or see us dum-dum."

"Oh yeah."

_Why does my leg feel lik they won't stop moving. _Cloud wondered.

He began to lag behind the kids as he try to function his still moving legs.

"Hey, he's slowing down." Denzel said as he looked at the blonde.

"Trying to actually." Zane corrected. _His body must not be use to the mako, that's why he's having a hard time controlling the enhancement. _"Denzel, we're going to have to call off the race and help Cloud."

"Why?" Denzel asked politely.

"The mako inside him is too strong for him right now. If he keeps pushing his limit, he might-" was all Zane was able to say before the boys were knocked face front on the ground from a blonde blurry figure.

_He reminded me of a chocobo for a second. _"After him before someone gets hurt!" Zane said as the two began to ran.

However, the blonde seems to be farther ahead of them. _Not good. Not good. I shouldn't have agreed to race. What am I going to do? _An idea popped into his head. _Zack, he's a First. Maybe he can- _

He's feet made an automatic left and Cloud soon found himself passing by a market. _Somebody help! My legs have a mind of their own. _

Zane and Denzel took quick glances at the damage at the Market before picking up the pace. "He's heading straight to the church!" Zane cried out.

And sure enough, Cloud had reached the church but that's when all hell broke loose.

Cloud was able to stop when he crashed into something soft and they both landed harshly on the ground.

The world seem to stop for a moment.

Aerith had her hand over her mouth.

Zack's eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

Zane and Denzel stood by the door with an awe expression.

Cloud blinked before lifting himself from the soft spot his head was laying and looked to see what he had crashed into. Or should he say **who.**

There, laying underneath him, was a very red faced Lightning who had her blazing blue eyes locked onto Cloud's fearful blue eyes.

_I'm dead aren't I?_

**The end... For this chapter. Aren't I mean?**

**Again, sorry for taking so long and thank you for reading. And sorry if this chapter sounds too rushed or is too short. My mind drew a blank at the end.  
><strong>

**Okay well, remember to R&R okay?**

**Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV. Yay! I didn't take that long! Hope I hope I didn't OOC everyone very much. Kay, begin reading!**

**Warning: Grammar**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it! I don't want to (gets threaten by blades) (Sighs) Alright, I don't own anything Square Enix made. But I do own Jay/Zane! Yay!**

To say the least: the atmosphere turned rather cold.

Both Cloud and Lightning just stared at each other, neither moving from their position.

Cloud was looking at Lightning who blinked her eyes a couple of times, wondering how she was going to react. Even though he was completely afraid, he found himself still in his position. _Why isn't my body responding at all?_

Lightning, however, was still trying to progress on what had happen.

First, she was talking to Aerith and Zack about something that she couldn't remember at the moment. Next, she heard a noise coming from the outside and went to go check it out, along with Zack and Aerith. Then, next thing she knew, she finds herself falling on her back with someone laying on top of her cleavage.

Now, here she is, staring face to face at the culprit who was none other then Cloud Strife.

Her eyes changed from shock, to embarrassment, then quickly to anger.

Cloud noticed the rage in the pinkette eyes and quickly scrambled back up to his feet. "L-Lightning, let me explain!"

"You!" she growled as she slowly straighten herself to her feet.

"Lightning please here me out. I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I swear!" Cloud waved his arms frantically as Lightning raised her fist.

**"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU PERVERT!" **Lightning roared as she punched Cloud square in the face which caused him to soar out of the church and ski across the ground and crash into some piles or remains. "Of all the rotten things a guy ever tried on me-"

"Lightning wait!" Zack said as he locked Lightning on a full-nelson while Aerith hugged Zack around his waist and the two boys grabbed her feet to prevent her from moving. Though, their attempts were futile since Lightning was still able to drag herself.

"Calm down please!" Aerith pleaded as Zack and her try to slow Lightning down along with the two boys.

"Light, it wasn't his fault!" Zane tried to reason. "It was ours." Lightning stopped her struggle to kill the blonde and looked down at Zane. "We were having a race and we asked him to join us. I forgot that his body is still functioning the mako energy inside his symptoms."

"What does this have to do with mako energy?" Lightning asked in the calmest voice she can make but the other winced at her tone. Well, it was calm to her.

Zack decided it was his turn to explain. "Mako energy, when infused inside a human, gives them enhanced abilities and if the body isn't use to the changes have a harder time to correspond with what the brain is thinking."**(1)**

"Yeah, Cloud was running and couldn't stop." Denzel pitched in.

Lightning eased her muscles which signaled everybody that it was safe to release her.

"That's another sever symptom with mako energy. Cloud's body is still trying to procress the mako energy inside him. It usually takes a while before it settles into the system." Zack finished with a cheeky smile. "He didn't mean to do it intentionally."

Lightning glance her over shoulder and began marching to the staggering blonde. She gripped his shirt and pulled him close to her face. "You got lucky, but if I catch doing a stunt like that to me again, you can kiss your manhood goodbye." Cloud paled as Lightning shoved him away from her and stomped away from the group.

Zack walked to his friend to see if he was okay. When he saw that there was no harm on him he grinned. "That turned out better then expected. She sure likes you, huh?"

Cloud looked at dark ravenette with wide eyes. "Likes me? She threatened to chop of my tenders!"

"Yeah, but if she was really mad she would have done that or something much worse to you. Trust me."

"Zack, she punched me all the way here."

"Yeah, but she was holding back. I can tell." Zack tapped his head. "I'm a First after all."

"Ex-First Zack, and let's not forgot who also called me every time he had piles of paper work." Cloud countered.

"That's manual labor." Zack waved it off like it was nothing. "Besides, I'm really good when it comes to girls."

"And how would you know how a girl is." Aerith came with a fake seductive grin on her face.

Zack was taken aback. "Uh. Well, you see."

Denzel nudged Zane. "Check it out, your parents are about to fight."

Zane looked at the scene skeptically. "Nah, mom's not that kind of lady. She usually just makes the person either guilty or stupid when she's done talking to them."

"Aerith I... I didn't mean it... I was just-" Aerith raised her hand to stuff her boyfriend's babbling as she kept her smile on her lips.

"I want you stay here with Cloud and the kids while I go talk to Lightning, okay?" she said politely.

Before Zack had time to respond, Aerith pecked his cheek and left with her flower basket. "Thanks Zack."

The two males watched as the female walked away from their view.

"What just happened?" Cloud finally asked.

"That's call: The Woman Being in Control." Zane explained when he was by the older males alongside with his friends Denzel.

"She always was like that." Zack said as he remembered the time she wanted a flower wagon.

"Um, dad." Zack blinked when he heard the younger boy speak. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Zane gripped his father hand and pulled him back inside the church.

Both Cloud and Denzel smiled at each other.

**Inside the church:**

Zane closed the doors as Zack stood behind him.

"So, what do you want-" Zack was cut off when Zane wrapped his arms around his legs. Zack was first shocked at the sudden action but soon found himself smiling.

"I'm sorry." The boy muffled.

"For what?" Zack asked.

"For being cold to you."

Zack grinned and patted his head. "You weren't cold to me."

"Yes I was." Zane argued as he looked up at his father with teary eyes. "And I'm sorry for it. I just didn't know how to react."

Zack smiled sadly before kneeing down to the boy's level and wrapped his arms around his son. "I understand and I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

Zack shook his head. "I know you're upset with me. I wasn't there for you or your mother and I want to make it up to both of you."

Zane sniffed. "I-"

"We could start over, if you want to that is." Zack smiled. "I really want to get to know you better."

Zane wiped his tears away and nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Zack grinned and pulled his son into another embrace and the boy accepted. The two may not have known each other for very long, but they're glad to have.

Zack slightly gripped his son, anger filling inside him. If it wasn't for that day, then he would have been by Aerith's side and help raise their son. _I should have fought more. Because of me, I screwed up our lives._

"Daddy," Zack's eyes widen when he heard that and pulled Zane back at bit.

"I, I don't blame you either. I know how Shinra is and Kunsel told me what happen. I'm just glad you're okay." Zane smiled sadly at his father who gave him a grin and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Zane." Zack stood up. "So, want to do something. I heard from your mom that you're interested in fighting, I can show you a few things."

Zane nodded. "That sounds good, but I got a better idea."

**-Elsewhere-**

Lightning didn't care where she was going; she just had to get away.

She admit that was a little harsh on her part but she felt that she had to show them who's boss.

"Lightning!" the pinkette looked over her shoulder and saw the flower girl running towards her. _I'm surprised she didn't trip on her dress and what is she doing here? Shouldn't she be with her family and friends?_

"Are you alright?" the shorter woman asked.

Lightning crossed her arms. "I've been better."

"Light, you know it was an accident right?"

"... I know."

Aerith smiled. "Let's take a walk."

**-Time skip: Sector 8-**

Aerith and Lightning sat on the fountain and watched the people walk by.

"Why are we here?" Lightning asked.

Aerith nudged her head. "See those people?"

Lightning looked and saw a woman and man holding hands while the woman bushed a baby carriage. "What about them?"

"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if we were normal like them. Would we be married? Have a house? Be able to raise our child without a worry in the world?"

"Aerith, where is this coming from?"

Aerith continued speaking. "When I look at people like them; it always helps me remember that there are still good people in the world. Yes, there are times when seem not human at all but you have to try and find the ones that you know you can trust. Cloud, you know you can trust him right?"

Lightning looked away. "Honestly, it's hard for me to trust guys. Even when I joined the army, I had problems then."

"Back where you were from?"

"I guess you can say that. I never really dated when I was younger because I had to take care of my family but even then I saw how guys looked at me. They were staring at me like some type of item." Lightning clutched her fists. "It got me so pissed. Some even looked at Serah that way. Heh, they all ended up at the hospital after that. I just don't understand how some girls like that attention. It still doesn't make sense to me.

"That's another reason why I joined Corps. Not just to protect Serah, but to also show that woman are more then just trophies guys show off. After that, the guys feared me and that's the way I liked it."

Aerith looked sorrowful at her. "But you know that some guys aren't like that. What about your sister's fiancé?"

"Point proven, but he was still an idiot. All chummy and claiming that he was a hero-"

"What's wrong with heroes?" Lightning looked at the sad Aerith. "Light, you hold so much emotion inside and try to hide it by trying to act all tough. But maybe, deep inside, you're still a scared little girl that you were when you were left with only your sister."

Lightning stood up sharply. "What do you know? You don't know anything about me!"

Aerith nodded. "That's true, I don't know and I may never will. But please, if not me, let someone else help you and, in return, help them."

Lightning stared at Aerith as she stood up. "I'm not saying you need a man to complete you. Maybe a friend of some sort to help you pull some of your weight, okay? You're a very strong independent woman Lightning, but don't forgot about your happiness as well." Aerith smiled and began walking away from the pinkette, knowing she would follow along.

The ex-female solider sighed and clutched her necklace. "Serah." _Why does Aerith have to remind me so much of her? _She lowered her arm and walked in the direction the brunette went.

As they walked towards the city, Lightning watched as Aerith sold flowers to the people.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a teen boy handing a flower to girl around his age who smiled and kissed him on the cheeks.

Aerith's words swirled into her head. _Why is this bothering me so much? I usually don't care how I treat a guy. They are nothing but cold, ruthless, cocky ass-_

Her mind flashed at the males she met: Sazh, Snow and Hope. They weren't all bad, sure they complain and annoyed her from time to time, but they did treat her as an equal even though she treated them like crap.

Zane and Denzel were okay but they were just boys so she had nothing against them and Cloud and Zack, both of them hardly knew her and yet thought of her as their friend and possible comrade as well. _Cloud did try to apologize and I, being the arrogant woman I am, didn't bother to listen. _The two lovebirds walked away hand-in-hand. _Maybe Aerith is right._

"Light," the pinkette's head perked up at her name. "Are you coming?"

Lightning nodded and followed.

**-Back at the Church in the Slums-**

"I hope she likes it." Zane said as he put on the last finishing touches on their 'surprise.' "Mom can be really picky sometimes."

Zack chuckled as he expected their handy work. "I know the feeling but don't worry, I'm sure she'll love it."

Zane looked at his father and grinned. "Hai!"

Denzel peeked through the door and saw two familiar people walking not to far away. "They're coming!" the older boy said as he shut the door.

"Okay, you two boys stay here. Cloud, come with me." Everyone nodded at the older male's instruction and did as they were told.

**-Outside the church-**

Aerith smiled happily at the money she had earned today, she'd never thought she would be able to sell her flowers all in one day. _Maybe it's because it's love season. Most of the people who bought them were couples. _She glanced over her shoulder and saw the taller female glancing at her surroundings. _Lightning, I really wish there was some way we can help you with your quest. You are already doing so much by helping us. _

Aerith sighed before facing her head forward only to stop in her tracks.

Lightning noticed that the flower girl halted and rushed to her aid. "Aerith, what's wrong?"

The brunette opened her mouth and spoke but it wasn't directed to the woman beside her. "Zack? What are you two doing out here?"

Lightning blinked. _Two? _She followed the shorter woman's gaze and saw that both Zack and Cloud were standing by the steps of the church. Zack had a smile on his face while Cloud looked his left side when he glanced at the females.

The ex-female soldier felt her heart pang a bit but she kept a blank face.

"Hey Aerith." Zack greeted.

Aerith put a hand on her hip. "Zack, where are the boys?"

"They're safe and sound in the church." He assured her.

"Uh huh, and why are you two out here and they are in there?" She asked as she tilts her head to the side

"All your questions will be answered after you do a tiny wish." Aerith giggled and decided to play along while Lightning just gave them a puzzled look.

"Alright. What do I need to do?" Zack grinned at Aerith's participation.

"Okay. First: you need to close your eyes." Aerith did as she was told with a smile still on her face.

Zack grinned and walked next to Aerith and his hands on her upper arms. "Now, walk forward." He whispered in her ears.

Aerith was first confused and did not move at first.

"It's okay, I got you." He assured her, which gave her the courage to move her feet.

Lightning watched with interest as Zack guided Aerith to the church.

Both her and Cloud followed to the couple as they walked the steps.

"You can't peak no matter what. Got it?"

Aerith giggled. "Okay."

Cloud rushed ahead and opened the door for his friends.

"We're almost there." Zack said as they walked down the isle.

"Zack, what is this all about?" Aerith couldn't help but ask.

"You'll see soon enough." Was the only response she got.

Soon Aerith found her body stopped suddenly and Zack's warm hands leave her. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

The flower girl slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

There stood before was her once broken flower wagon, now new and improved. Not only was the wheel fixed but it was also painted white and had pink bows attached to it as well. **(2)**

"Zack," she exhaled.

"Do you like it mommy?" Zane asked as he stood beside Zack. "Dad and I worked hard on it."

Aerith covered her mouth over her hand and sniffled, which distraught her boyfriend and son.

"Aerith?" "Mom, are you okay?" They both asked in unison.

Without warning, the mother/girlfriend embraced her loved ones, sobbing into the man's chest while hugging her son's neck.

"Mom?" The son asked.

"Why are you crying?" Zack asked. "Are you sad?"

"No," she sobbed. "I'm happy."

"Then why are you crying?" Zane asked but did not receive an answer and only got a squeeze around his neck in response. "Mom, I can't breathe."

"I think you're killing our son Aerith." Zack chuckled as he saw the poor boy turn blue.

Aerith release her grip from her boyfriend and picked up her son in her arms. "Thank you." she smiled.

Zack wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her on the lips.

Zane grinned happily as did Denzel.

Cloud smiled fondly, even though his heart ached. He wished that his mother had his father with her through her tough times. He knew that raising him was hard and he didn't make it easy for her when he would always get in trouble. But he was glad that their family was whole. Zack, Aerith, and Zane really did deserve happiness.

Lightning took a glance at the blonde male and sighed. _I guess I really should. _Swallowing her pride, she walked up to Cloud and spoke.

"Hey," Cloud blinked and looked at the pinkette. "I want to say... I'm sorry, about before. I shouldn't have over reacted."

Cloud felt a smile crept upon his lips and without warning embraced Lightning who felt her mind draw a blank. _His touch, why is it so warm? Is that a normal temperature?_

Cloud quickly pulled away and looked down to hide his blush while Lightning try to stop the heat rushing to her cheeks.

"... You didn't have to apologize, Lightning. I understood why you got mad." He finally said.

"But I wanted to." Lightning admitted when she felt her body heat fade away.

Zack, who finally watch the whole the whole scene play before him along with the other audience around them, jumped into picture and wrapped his arm around his friends neck. "Why you all red Cloudy?"

Cloud ducked his head lower. "I'm not red."

"You are too." Aerith giggled while the two boys chuckled and Lightning just raised her eyebrow.

_Why is he red? He was like that last time we were training... That reminds me. _"Hey Cloud."

Everyone turned their attention to Lightning. "You still up for training?"

Cloud's blush finally faded away and he nodded with determination. "Absolutely."

"Hey, mind if I add myself in?" Zack asked. "I need to get back into shape anyways."

Lightning nodded. "Sure."

"Oh oh! Mom, dad said he wants to train me? Can he, can he? Please!" Zane asked as he pulled out the famous puppy pout. **(A/N: Kawaii!)**

Aerith smiled. "Of course, just as long as you guys do nothing dangerous."

Zane pumped his fist in the air. "Yatta!"

And like that, the day seems to be brighter then it was before.

However, little did they know, that sooner or later it was about to change.

**And that is all folks. Lol, hope you all liked it. **

**Sorry Cloud fans, but we all know that this is what Lightning would do. Also, I got the idea from watching Tekken 5 Asuka Ending, my other favorite female fighter :D Girl can sure pack a punch for a highschooler.**

**(1) I'm not sure if this is true or not but I made it sound as accurate as possible. Hope I did a explanation.**

**(2) This is actually one of the wagons Zack made in the game, I chose it because I thought it looked nice and also because the ribbons matched Aerith's bow. Lol****,**** all the better reason to use it****.**

**I'm getting close to the FF7 storyline and I know that that's going to be my greatest challenge yet. Better start watching the walkthroughs. :p**

**Till next chapter, ja ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers and happy holidays! **

**A/N: There's going to be some fight scenes in this chapter**

**Warning: Grammar, of course :p**

**Disclaimer: I won't say it because you all should know it by now. **

**Alright, we all know why you guys are here so without further ado... Chapter XV!**

Since it was the weekends, Aerith said that Zane could train with them tomorrow, which psyched the boy even more. Unfortunately, his friend would not be there since he had to spend time with his family but he understood.

The next day came faster than anyone anticipated and the four were walking to their destination.

Lightning was wearing her normal clothing since she refused to wear the other garnets the other females try to make her wear. _Pink may look good on Aerith but I can't stand the color. It's bad enough it's my hair color._

Cloud still wore the First Class Soldier uniform but he did customized it a bit. **(A.N: I'm too lazy to describe it but it's the outfit he wore all through FF7. You all know the one, if you've played/watched it that is)**

Zack also wore his as well since Aerith was fortunate enough to keep it and fix it up for him.

The ex-soldiers had nothing to worry about being caught since Zane-who was walking ahead of the adults- was leading them through a secrete passage.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about the secrete Sector Cloud." Zack said in mock hurt.

The blond rolled his eyes. "If I did, you would of told someone, then they would have told someone, and then, next thing I know, everyone in the entire building would know and then investigate it."

"Mom did say you have a big mouth." Zane added and Zack just stood there in shock.

"Zane! You're my son, you have to defend me!" Zack argued.

"Yeah but I have to defend uncle Cloud too!" the boy said.

Cloud blinked. "Uncle?"

"Hai, you guys do act like brothers so I think that would an appropriate title for you."

"Know offense, but Cloud not telling you was a smart move." Lightning spoke as the three males turn their attention to her. "Shinra doesn't know anything about this Sector so it can also be a good hideout just in case for emergencies. And from what I saw, it has weapons there as well. It's a pretty good advantage."

Zack nodded. "True. I never thought of it that way. Oh yeah, Zane."

The son looked at his father. "Cloud told me about the swords you have, did you make them or found them?"

"Found them, but they were in bad shape so I fixed 'em up."

"Really?" Zack raised an eyebrow as he looked at the blade in Cloud's hand. "Well it's good that Cloud has his own sword. Now him and I can spar."

Cloud paled. "That won't be necessary Zack."

Zane perked. "I wanna see you two fight!"

Lightning looked at the older males, feeling sort of left out only to look at Cloud when he spoke.

"Why don't you spar with Lightning for now since she's about your level?"

Lightning blinked. _Did he just..._

"I guess you're right. But once you're train good enough, the three of us are going to have a match!"

Zane through his fists in the air. "Awesome! A fight between blades!"

The adults laughed at the boy's enthusiasm.

After using the secrete passage way, the three adults found themselves at the Sector Seven Graveyard.

"I didn't even though a place like this exist." Lightning said as she looked at the run down trains.

"The trains had a faulty so Shinra would bring the useless parts here." Zack explained.

"Guys!" The ex-soldiers turn their head at the boy who waved from inside the train.

"Zane what are you doing in there?" Zack asked as they stepped in.

"This is how Denzel and I get to Sector 9." Zane said as he walked to the panel and started up the train.

The older people blinked when the train started to move on its own.

"I just have to start it up and it takes me where I want to go." Zane said with a smile on his face.

"That's pretty impressive." Zack said as he watched the trains move.

The ride took about twenty minutes until the train made an automatic stop.

The four got out of the train and went to the abandon sector.

Zack shifted his gaze around and whistled. "Man, this place is demolished."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Really now?" She walked to the center. "Okay, so how are we gonna do this? Weapons or hand-to-hand?"

"Hand-to-hand, I need to work on my physical strength anyways." Lightning nodded at Zack's answer.

"Okay, after we train our disciples, you and I will fight." Zack nodded.

"Okay." The older male walked up to his son. "Alright, let's begin. You ready?"

Zane nodded. "Hai hai!"

Cloud stretched his muscle as he watch the father and son talk. He was really glad that those are starting to get along but he was also nervous for some reason. _Maybe training Zane might not be a good idea but the boy does need to learn how to control his magic and mako._

"Yo private!" The blonde blinked as he looked at the pinkette. "C'mon, I still gotta show you the basics."

Cloud groaned. He was not looking forward to this part but he had to get stronger as well.

_Zack better not laugh at me._

To be perfectly honest: Zack did not laugh, only snorted when he saw his friend get thrown around like a rag doll from Lightning.

Lightning, however, kept her promise and did not go easy on him at all.

After a half an hour, Cloud had bruises in most of his body and sore arms from using Lightning's gun-blade.

Zane was healing Cloud while Zack pulled Lightning away so he could talk to her in private.

"What is this about?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't you go a little easy on him?" Zack asked.

"Why should I?"

"Cloud's not use to fighting brute battle is all and-"

"You think he's not tough enough?" Lightning said.

"No, that's not it. I just…"

The younger woman sighed. "I understand that you are concern but you know how the opposite teams are: they will stop at nothing from obtaining their goal and they'll kill anyone who will get in their way. You said that Cloud was able to defeat the general without mako right?"

Zack winced but nodded.

"Well if he can do that then he can handle a few hits."

The older man remained silent for a moment.

"Zack, he wants to be treated as an equal and also wants to be stronger." She glanced at the blonde who was talking to the little boy.

"You can see it too, can't you?" Zack smiled sadly.

Lightning remained silent.

"I know what is capable of but I hate to see him get hurt. He's like a brother to me, y'know."

"...You can't always baby your little siblings. They have a right to do what they wish." The pinkette said as she looked at the older male. "I can relate to that better then anyone else." _Serah._

Zack nodded. "Then Light, let's do our best to make the strongest soldier."

"That won't be hard to do, all we need to do is guide him and he'll do the rest." A small smile appeared on the woman's face. "Your turn."

Zack grinned before putting his hand by his mouth. "Yo Cloud!"

Both the blonde and the little boy turn their attention at the ravenette. "You ready for _my _training."

Cloud nodded. "You bet."

Zane looked at the woman who stood beside him. "Are you going to train me too?"

Lightning nodded and placed a hand on her hip. "I can cast magic as well so I'll be teaching you on how to control them better." A smirk appeared on her lips. "Especially the lightning spell."

Zane jumped with joy and pumped his fist in the air. "Yatta! This is awesome!"

"He's definitely your child Zack." Cloud commented as Zack smiled.

"He sure is."

Lightning smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. _They really are different from them. _A small gush of wind flew by as Lightning glanced up at the plate, visually the sky about the city.

_Serah, everyone, I promise to finish my task and return home. _

**And now I end it, I seem to be doing this a lot. Lol, please don't hate me I know it's really short but I couldn't think of anything else to put. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, kay?  
><strong>

**Ah, the actual part is almost about to begin.**

**But before that happens, does anyone have any requests for the future chapters?**

**Like what would like for them to do before or during the FF7 storyline. **

**I know I'm going to make it different with Lightning, Zane, and Zack being involved. :)**

**Maybe you guys can give me some LightxCloud scene requests. ^-^**

**Well Ja ne and Merii Kurisumasu! Happy Holidays! Or Have a good day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Akemashite omedetou minna! Happy New Year everyone!**

**I'm back! Lol, and don't I have a surprise for all of you. I would like to thank everyone who has/had review and as promised I'm going to give you all a little treat. Call it a late holiday present. ^_^ **

**A/N: There's going to be a few fighting scenes and an slight up-beat Cloud. And also, there's going to be more Tifa in this chapter since I like her and I've been wanting her and Lightning to have a little heart-to-heart chat.**

**Warning: A surprise and my fighting scenes might not be the best description also: my grammar errors. :p  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I hate to keep saying this so I'm not gonna. Everyone by now should know I don't own anything made from Square Enix... I just said it, didn't I? (Sighs and shrugs) C'est la vie.**

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for... CHAPTER XVI!**

Six months is how long Lightning had stayed with her new friends.

Six months since Zack and Zane's grew tremendously.

Six months since Aerith and Zack caught up with each others lives.

Six months of both Cloud and Zack doing part time jobs and helping AVALANCHE as well.

Six months since the men were able to walk in the bar without having to fear of Lightning's Blade Edge since she'd tried to kill them for flirting with Tifa and Aerith, calling them "worthless pigs" as she zapped them with her Thungra.

Six months since Lightning grew a fond of Aerith and Tifa.

Six months since both Lightning and Zack train Cloud and Zane who had approved every time they spar.

Six months since Cloud is able to use both Blaze Edge and the Buster Sword with ease.

Six months since Zane can use a sword and cast spells.

And six months since everyone had any actual peace.

**-Present time: Sector 9-**

Sword clashes repeatedly against one another, neither of the wielders seeming to ease up on the blades.

Cloud charged and swung his sword at Lightning who blocked with some great effort.

The two jumped back away from each other.

Lightning smirked as she switched her blade to gun mode and began to rapid fire.

Cloud used his sword to block and swat some of the bullets as he dodged the rest of the them performing a somersault.

The pinkette switched her gunblade to sword mode once more and charged.

The blond noticed his opponent coming after him and to his stance. Once she was close enough he raised his blade in the air and then brought it down then swung it from left to right.

Lightning flew back from the sudden attack brought was able to make a quick recovery. She made a flip in the air and took aim at the doppelganger. Her eyes narrowed as she fired a single bullet.

Cloud's sword was thrown out of his reach when the bullet connected to his hand and before he had time to react Lightning was already in front of him with her blade place by his neck.

"You got sloppy at the last part." Lightning stated as she took a few steps back and sheathed her sword.

Cloud exhaled deeply. "Yeah."

Lightning shook and turned her body away.

"You still need to-" before she had time to complete her sentence, she soon found herself lying on her back.

Cloud had successfully taken Lightning off guard when she wasn't paying attention and was able to rid her of her weapon and pinned her on the ground. Her held her hands over her head with his hand and used his free hand to switch Lightning's Blaze Edge-which he now had in his possession- to its gun mode and placed it over her heart.

"Focus on my surroundings?" He smirked.

Lightning felt herself out of breath, whether it was from what Cloud had just did or how he looked at the moment she was not sure.

The blonde's smirk melted into a warm smile as he released her from his grip and stood up on his feet. He extended his hand out towards while still carrying his smile.

Lightning let out a small laugh as she took the extended hand and allowed Cloud to help her up.

Honestly, she never expected anything like this to happen in her life.

It all seem to unrealistic but she found herself growing a fond of this place. But the guilt of leaving her own family engulfed her from time to time.

Dreams of seeing her sister began to overwhelm but she had yet to tell a soul about this. She felt that it was her business to handle.

"Light," the pinkette blinked when she heard her name being called and looked back at the blonde. "You wanna wrap up training, Zack and Zane should be on their way soon."

Lightning decided it was her turn to smirk. "What getting tired already?"

"As if, but I thought you need a lot of stamina to cast spells otherwise they could go wrong?" Cloud countered.

"They could, but a true mage knows how to improvise." Lightning said as she placed her hand on her hips.

"Oh really?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, but you wouldn't know a thing about magic. Do you country boy?" Lightning was well aware that both Zack and Cloud were from a small town and she couldn't help but laugh when she heard the name of Zack's hometown.

But enough about that are her and Cloud "flirting" with one another? _What am I thinking? Of course we're not. We're just doing a... debate or some sort. Wait, why am I getting so worked up about this? Then again, Cloud seems to act like a different person from time to time._

Lightning had notice that Cloud's personality was changing from what it use to be five months ago. He seem more open up and she guess she could say more confident. Although, she had notice that Cloud seem to like being on Barret's bad side a lot.

For what reason, she was still not sure.

Cloud held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I guess you got me there. But at least that's when materia comes in."

Lightning shrugged. "I guess I can't argue with you there. They do have their advantages but a warrior shouldn't just rely on one tactic."

Cloud nodded. "Right." The blonde stared ahead. "Wonder what's taking them so long."

The pinkette followed his gaze. "Who knows?"

"They seem to have gotten along very quickly."

"Yeah."

"Maybe they'll have a strong bond like most father and son's do."

Lightning felt her heart sadden. She knew that bother her and Cloud have lost their father at such a young age.

A memory of when her family took them to the beach for the very first time ran through her head. Back when she was still Claire. She was probably around four or five at the time when her parents brought her and a toddler Serah to the beach.

Lightning remember how Claire cried when a tidal wave crash into her and throw her back to shore. Claire cried none stop until her dad can to her aid and comfort her.

It wasn't a very fond memory of her but Serah likes to hear about stories that include her dad so she would tell her but after loosing her mother when she turned fifteen, she decided to leave her memories in the past. Along with Claire: a now forgotten girl from her dark past. She just wished that she would have been then more for her sister.

_Serah. _She clutched her lightning bolt necklace. Maybe because she should have re-thought her actions she had done in the past.

_Maybe I should have been there for Serah more. Maybe then..._

"Light," Lightning's thoughts were washed away when she felt a hand place on top of her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She admitted.

"About your home?" He said.

Her eyes flashed sadness as she looked down. "That obvious?" She tried to joke but Cloud still kept a solemn face.

"You know, we don't blame you for thinking about them. Aerith and Zane are even trying to find a spell or materia that will help you go back home."

"I know that, I just can't believe it's been almost a year since I've seen them. It feels longer then that though. Heh, it might be because the fact I hardly spend time with my sister that this can also be added as being away from her."

"...You miss her."

"I do, but it's not just that. I vowed to bring back our other friends to life but, as you can see, I'm not doing a very good job." Lightning scoffed.

Cloud's eyes sadden. This is the most he has seen Lightning look so depressed. He didn't like the sad expression she held; it just doesn't seem to fit her.

Over the months he had grown close to Lightning, as did everyone else, but he knew the real reason why he always wanted to be by his side. Even though being near her most of the time makes his chest hurt he didn't care.

The only he felt something similar to this was when he was crushing on Tifa but she never made his heart bump like Lightning did.

Call him strange or bizarre but he really doesn't care. Zack-no doubt about it- knows about Cloud's reactions and even tried talking to the younger male about it.

Cloud had assured him that it was probably just another crush and that he'll get over it.

_Boy was he wrong._

He was, for sure, that this was just more then just a crush. This new feeling, he still couldn't identify it yet. _I wonder if this is what Zack feels when he's with Aerith._

His eyes widen when he saw a single tear stream down Lightning's cheek who was unaware that she was crying. Not helping himself, he wiped the tear softly away.

Lightning gasped as she felt something cool brush against her cheek as her eyes locked to the blond who was responsible for the contact.

Cloud kept his hand on her cheek as he gently cupped it into his palm. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he soon found himself leaning forward. His eyes closing so slowly.

Lightning let out a small gasp when Cloud used his arm-that was resting on her shoulder- to wrap it around her waist and brought her closer to him. The blond drew his face closer but she made no sudden movement or action to prevent him from ceasing his approach. She knew it was Cloud but she was also puzzled of what he was doing, however she didn't seem to mind.

Why? She was not sure but having Cloud hold her like this made her feel... Nice? No that wasn't it. Calm? _Closer, but that's not it. I feel like I shouldn't be doing this but at the same time I do. Almost as if. As if..._

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as Cloud lip's were just inches from her's.

_Is this, how Serah felt when she was with Snow?_

Lightning felt her eyes closed shut. _I suppose I'll find out soon._

"Yo!" The sound of a certain ravenette brought the two out of their trance.

Cloud mumbled an apology as he pulled away from Lightning and took a few steps back.

Lightning just stood there with a calm expression and said nothing but inside, her heart ached for some reason. As if she was disappointed that Cloud had a sudden retreat. "No harm done." _Lie._

Cloud gave a small smile. "Right." Then went to retrieve their weapon as well as greet his friend and his friend son.

Lightning, however, just stood there as the information, of had almost occurred, finally sunk into her mind.

Cloud had tried to kiss her. Cloud. Had. Tried. To. Kiss. Her. Kiss her! Cloud was about to kiss her but redrew and she feels upset.

Why? Well, that was a dumb and obvious question since she knows the answer already.

She likes Cloud. Yes, like.

She won't deny that much but she wasn't about to blurt it out either.

She knew the consequences and had tried to keep this to herself but she would, at times, fail to hide since she would always get mad at every girl that tried to flirt with Cloud.

She was just glad that they were so drunk that Tifa had allowed her to thrown them out before they-she-made a scene.

Lightning also notice that when ever the blonde would brush past her or give her even the smallest compliment that her cheeks would blush or her heart would soar. As lame as it sounds, she did fall head over heels for the newly train fighter.

But she would always force these emotions away since she kept on reminding herself that these emotions won't matter since she would be leaving soon but now she knows that Cloud might also like her too.

_We can't lead each other on, we'll only get hurt in the end. _

"Lightning? Lightning." Tifa waved her hand in front of the daze pinkette.

She sighed when she saw her effort were useless. _So this is what they meant. _

When Ex-soldiers and Aerith's son came back from training, the ravenette female notice that Lightning was silent as were the others. The pinkette nothing as she sat down on a stall without a second glance at anything or anyone and kept her eyes transfixed on the cabinet.

When she had asked them what happen, Cloud was the only one that looked away while Zack and Zane had said that they were not sure.

"She seems out of it so we just called it day for training." Zack had also added.

Tifa said had assured that she'll keep an eye on Lightning and said that Barret wanted to speak to them about their upcoming assignment and that Aeirth wanted Zane home.

So after the three left, Tifa decided that now would be a good time to put the close sign and tidy up the bar a bit.

And that's how she found herself alone with a dazed ex-female soldier, who she has been trying to make come to.

Tifa let out another sigh as she washed the dishes. _She must be in some deep thought to not be able to train right._

She knew it was none of her business but she didn't like it when her friends were sad or hurt in any way. She always tried her best to cheer them up. _But how can I break her out of this trance? She doesn't look traumatize, just lost. And she doesn't look scared, just upset._

Tifa turned off knob to stop the water and dried her hands. She turned around and noticed that Lightning was still in the same position she was in.

_Wait, Soldier's are able to sense danger in any situation, maybe the same thing will work for her._

Fixing her gloves she charged at the unexpected pinkette.

As predicted, Lightning broke out of her trance and took a defensive position. She ducked at the last second and whipped out her gunblade.

Tifa landed in a crouch position and swung her leg at Lightning's head.

The pinkette grabbed the ankle in a tight lock around her fist and was about the shoot/slash out at her opponent, only to realize that it was only Tifa. "What the hell were you trying to accomplish?" she asked when she released her grip from the smaller female fighter.

Tifa lowered her foot back and smiled sheepishly. "Gomen, I mean sorry, I was just trying to snap you out of your daydream."

Lightning blinked as she sheathed her weapon away. "I spaced out?"

Tifa nodded. "Zack and the others said you've been like that ever since training."

The ex-female soldier sighed as she sat back down and placed her hand over her forehead. "Goddess I have a huge headache."

"Would you like something to drink?" the weaponless female fighter suggested.

"Nothing too strong, I don't want to wake up with a hang over." The older woman said.

Tifa laughed as she walked back to the cabinet and pulled a glass and a bottle of wine.

"Aren't you getting a drink for yourself?" The pinkette asked as she saw the smaller girl pour the drink in her cup.

"I'm still too young to drink." Tifa said as she finish pouring the drink and place the cord back on the bottle.

"Really?" Lightning said as she took the cup in her hand and took a sip.

"Yup, twenty years old and owning a bar. It's a blast." Tifa scoffed.

"You know, I admire both you and Aerith." Lightning said as she took another swing at her drink. "You guys seem to have came a long way after what you two been through."

Tifa's smile faded. "You think so?"

The older woman nodded. "Absolutely. I mean, I join the army to get tougher but you, you just trained and already- I can tell- that you're a strong woman. I might want to spar you some day. I haven't done hand-to-hand combat in a while and you seem like a perfect opponent."

Tifa smiled. "Thank you Light."

Lightning return the smile. "Don't mention it." She raised her cup a bit. "Mind if I have a second?"

The younger woman chuckled. "Sure." As she poured a second time, she continued speaking to the pinknette. "So, do you like it here?"

Lightning shrugged. "It's okay." She said as she took another swing at her drink.

_Okay, that seems to be part of the reason._

"Found anyone you like here?" The ravenette noticed that the gunblade wielder clench her cup a little tighter.

"Does it matter?" Lightning said as she took another drink.

Tifa noticed that her drink was half empty now. "Well, maybe you should go out with them or something."

Lightning laughed dryly. "That's the last thing I want to do."

This made the younger woman puzzled. "Why is that?"

"Why do you care?" the older one snapped as her piercing aqua blue eyes glared at Tifa.

Tifa was slightly taken aback but try to continue speaking. "Well I just thought: that if you like someone, you should spend more time with them-"

"Exactly," Lightning spoke up, cutting off Tifa completely. "Why start a relationship if it's only gonna end badly."

"Not necessarily," Tifa remarked. "Sometimes dating could lead to something more."

"Or it can just come crumbling and either one or both of couple winds up hurt."

"But if you never try, you never know if there could have been anything." Tifa placed a hand over her heart. "I should know."

Lightning's eyes were still narrowed as she let the younger woman explain herself.

"I use to like someone from my hometown a while back ago and when they left I felt sad and hoped that they would've come back someday.

"When I saw them again, I noticed that they already fell for someone else. At first, I felt hurt and also jealous but then I came to realized that I guess we were never meant to be."

"Why didn't you go fight for him?" Lightning asked in confusion.

Tifa smiled sadly. "Because I know that she loves him as he loves her and I know that they can something special if they just tried. That's why; I want to help him be with her because I know that she feels the same way."

Lightning raised her eyebrow. "How do you know?"

The younger woman shrugged. "I just do, like how I know you like someone as well."

Lightning sighed. "You're not gonna let this go until I tell you huh?"

Tifa smiled. "I just want to help my friends find happiness in any way possible."

The pinkette shook her head. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _"If I tell you, can you promise me that you will keep it to yourself?"

Tifa made an X over her left chest. "Cross my heart."

Lightning began to explain her new feelings about a certain blonde and how they tried to kiss her during their training. Tifa laughed at the image of Cloud making a first move but still listen patiently as her friend finished. By then, the bottle was half empty but Lightning seem to be in a perfect state.

"So," Tifa finally said after Lightning had finished her story. "You love Cloud and he tried to kiss you?"

Lightning glared at her. "I don't love him."

"But you still have feelings for him?" Tifa retorted.

"I suppose," Lightning admitted as she ran a hand through her. Something she hardly does unless she was really stressful.

"And from what you just said he seems to have feelings for you as well." Tifa clapped happily. "This is perfect. You both love each other!"

"No we don't Tifa!" Lightning raised her voice slightly as she stood up on her feet, causing Tifa to cease her happiness. "And even if we did, it wouldn't matter because I'll have to leave soon."

"What if you chose to stay?" Lightning froze at Tifa's question. "If you become happy here, would you still want to leave?"

The pinkette open her mouth to speak but no words seem to have come out.

Tifa grabbed the glass and the bottle. "I'm not saying that you should stay. It's your choice after all, but I'm sure-no matter what you chose- the people that you love and also love you will support your decision." And with that she cleaned the last dish, dried it, and put both the cup and bottle back in the cabinet. "Well, good night."

Lightning watched as the younger woman walk up the steps, leaving her alone in the dark empty bar.

Without thinking, she walked out of the Seven Heaven bar and began walking down the streets.

Everything that had happen to her came rushing back into her head.

She does like it here, but she has a commitment to her sister and her friends.

And her new friends, they've done so much for her that she just didn't know what to do.

She looked up and noticed that she was standing outside of the church that Aerith and her family goes to. She walked up the steps and entered inside the church. She stood by the flowerbed and gazed at the hole on the roof.

"I don't know if you can here me, or if you're even there and I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but I don't know what I should do." Tears stream down her face. "Serah, please, help me." She closed her eyes as she lowered her head shamefully.

Unknown to her that her orb pendent began to glow and that a shooting star flew pass the night sky.

**And scene! I am so sorry for taking so long. Also, sorry if I disappointed any CxL fans or if any of the characters seem too OOC.**

**So close yet so far from the actual FFVII plot with bonus characters, lol.**

**Anyways, please R&R and leave your opinions on what you thought.**

**Again, sorry for taking so long.**

**Kay well, Ja ne!**

**And once again: HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there everyone! Wow, I didn't think I would get this much reviews. Oh yeah I also want to add that that my New Year Resolution: is to get 200 reviews. I hope I can do it! **

**And for those you have New Year Resolutions as well, I wish you the best all the best of luck and hope you obtain them. :)**

**Oh yeah, if I took longer then expected. (Bows) Sumimasen.**

**A/N: Lightning refers to herself as Claire when she dreams or she thinks about the past. **

**Okay, let's begin.**

"_Hey Claire?" __** A young girl with pink hair looked up at her little sister who was hovering over her. **__"Do you think doppelgangers exist?"_

_**Said girl named Claire sat up from the grass. **__"Why do you ask Serah?"_

_**The little sister, Serah shrugged. **__"I just thought it would be a cool thing, it would be like having your own twin. I wonder if they would be like us." __**The smaller pinknette wonder aloud. **_

_**Claire gazed out at the meadow in deep thought. **__"I doubt it."_

_**Serah looked at her older sister. **__"That they might not act like us?" __**She asked.**_

"_That there can be an exact replica of anybody. The goddess only made one each individual human on this planet, I think if she decided to make doppelgangers we would have saw them by now."_

"_Maybe they're in parrel universe." __**Serah suggested.**_

_"An alternate universe is all just science fiction." __**Claire retorted.**_

"_I don't believe that." __**The young pinknette admitted as she clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at the sky as she walked a few steps forward. **__"I think it can happen and if it does, I want to see my doppelganger."_

"_You serious?" __**Claire asked her little sister.**_

_**Serah turned back at her big sister and nodded. **__"Mmhm."_

_**The older pinknette stood up and dusted herself off and walked up to her the smaller girl. **__"Okay then, lets make a deal: if-hypothetically speaking- I ever get sent to an alternate universe, or whatever, and I happen to spot a doppelganger that looks like us or someone we know, I'll bring them back and introduce you to them."_

_**Serah perked up. **__"For real?"_

_**Claire chuckled. **__"Yes, for real."_

_**Serah held up her pinky as did Claire and the two sisters intertwine them together. **_

"_Good. Now I want you to make this is other promise to me." __**Serah smiled. **__"If I do have a doppelganger, you have to take of her as if she was me because that's what sisters are for."__**Serah closed her eyes as she smiled.**_

_**Claire lips curled upwards at her little sister childness. **__"You bet."_

**Morning:(7th Heaven Bar)**

Lightning yawned as she walked down the steps and noticed that both Tifa and Marlene were awake and were talking amongst themselves.

"Morning." The pinknette said as she walked up to the two and took a seat at a near by stool.

Tifa looked her female friend and smiled. "Morning Lightning, did you have a good sleep?"

Lightning nodded and looked back at the little girl who was stirring a red liquid in a large glass cup with a wooden spoon. "Watcha doing there Marlene?"

Marlene smiled happily at the second female fighter. "I'm making a drink for me and Zane when he comes by later."

Tifa put her hand on her and grinned. "She woke me up pretty early because she wanted me to help her make it. She said she wants the drink to be _perfect."_

Lightning smirked at Tifa's description and smiled at the little girl who cast her gaze downward to hide her flushed face. "I'm sure he'll like it."

"I think I made enough to share for everyone too, wanna taste?" she asked the older woman politely.

Lightning chuckled. "Sure,"

The brunette girl slightly jumped with joy and grabbed a plastic cup and poured her drink in the cup, added two cherries inside, and handed it to Lightning with a bright smile.

Lightning took the drink and it. She lowered the cup after she was done drinking it and nodded in satisfaction. "Pretty good."

Marlene bowed. "Arigatou."

Just then, Cloud and the AVALANCHE members came down the steps some with determine faces while others-Cloud-look bored out their mind.

All the adults greeted one another while Marlene ran up to her father and gave him a big hug. "Morning daddy."

"Morning Marlene, how come you're up so early?" Barret asked patting his daughter head before his daughter pulled away and looked up at her father.

"I'm making a drink like miss Tifa does. I made Shirley Temple!" the little girl said happily.

"Really, what for?" Barret asked as he looked at Tifa.

Tifa smiled. "She wanted to make it so she something special for Zane."

Barret frowned "The ex-First SOLDIER'S son?" He had nothing against the boy but his father was another story. He still couldn't believe that two Shinra ex-SOLDIERS were "helping" them out.

Cloud heard the older man's and narrowed his eyes. "His name is Zack."

Barret return the glare. "Better watch your tone boy."

"Or what you'll smack talk me to death?" Cloud countered with a smirk on his face.

"You are just asking for it Spiky. I don't care if you're and ex-SOLDIER, I'll-"

"Barret! Cloud!" Tifa shouted in a scolding tone. "That's enough you too."

The bickering males hushed up. Cloud looked away as he leaned against the side of the wall while Barret and his crew took a seat.

Once Tifa was sure that there wasn't going to be another big fight she began to cook everyone breakfast.

Once everyone was done with their meals, the AVALANCHE went to secret head quarters to discuss their next mission while Cloud waited for Zack to come so he can discuss the upcoming assignment.

Meanwhile, Marlene was sitting on a chair as she drew pictures on her pieces of paper that were on the table and Tifa was washing the dishes while Lightning fix the chairs and grab the left over dishes. When she reached for the glass cup her hand brushed against Cloud's who was reaching for the same cup.

Lightning quickly jerked her hand away when she saw the blonde turned to her direction. "I haven't finished my drink yet." Was all he said before grabbing the cup and heading to wall to lean against it once again.

The pinknette just turned away and began picking up the other dishes and handing them to the ravenette female.

Tifa, sensing the awkwardness in the air, called Cloud's name who turned looked at her direction. "There are a few packages out back with the new bottles I ordered but I haven't had time to bring them in. Would you be kind enough to bring them in for me?"

"Sure Teef." He said as he pushed himself off the wall, placed his now empty cup by the sink, and left to do what his childhood friend asked him to do.

Lightning looked at Tifa and thanked her.

Tifa smiled before washing the dishes once again as Lightning dried them and put them back in the cabinet. "So are you guys gonna start avoiding each other now?"

"Heh, I wish I knew." Lightning said. "Does he try to block hide his emotions?"

Tifa shrugged. "Cloud is Cloud but I can't be certain on what he'd usually would do."

"Didn't you guys grow up together?"

"Yeah, but my father banned me from seeing him when I was a kid and the last time I saw him was when he told me he was going to join Shinra to become SOLDIER."

"Oh yeah, he told me he left home when he was fourteen." Lightning said.

"Yeah, a lot happen after he left." Tifa said as she hung her head, letting her bangs shadow her eyes. "He even missed on something very important."

The pinknette noticed that the shorter woman was clutching onto the rag very tightly and saw her knuckles began to turn white.

"Tifa, did something happen that you forgot to mention?" The taller woman finally asked.

"I didn't forget. I could never forget-"

Lightning could barely hear what the other was saying and before she even had time to ask her, the 7th Heaven's door burst open.

"Good morning everyone!" Zack greeted as he and his family entered the bar.

He has been living with them for half a year now and they would occasionally visit the bar to check up on his friends and his when job would start.

"Hi Tifa. Hi Lightning." Aerith waved at the two women. "Hello Marlene." The little girl smiled as she waved before perking up when she saw Zane appear from behind his parents. She jumped out of her seat and ran to the boy who scooted away a bit when she got too close.

"Ohayou Jay!" Marlene brightly trying to hide her blush.

"Ohayou Marlene." Zane greeted casually though inside he was a little nervous. For the past half year the young girl would not stop bugging the boy. At first, he didn't mind but he saw the daughter's father giving him a look every time the little girl would get to close to the brunette boy. He was a found of the little girl but he didn't want anyone knowing, especially Denzel.

"I made a drink, would you like to try it?" the little girl asked as she shifted her foot and fiddle with her fingers starting to feel a little shy at the moment.

"Um..."The boy debated on whether or not before coming to a conclusion. "Sure, I guess." Zane noticed that Marlene smile beamed as she dragged him back to the table, where her drawings and Shirley Temple laid at.

The adults watched in amusement as the little girl poured the drink in the little boy's cup.

Aerith covered her lips with her hand to suppress her giggle.

Tifa smiled fondly at the scene before her.

Lightning chuckled.

And Zack smiled full of pride. "Yup, he's going to be good with the ladies."

"Or just to Marlene," Lightning said. "He seems to like her."

"Kinda reminds me of someone." Aerith said as she looked at Zack with a smile after she removed her hand from her mouth to speak.

Zack looked at his girlfriend and grinned. "Same here."

Just then, Cloud came back carrying three big boxes in his arms.

"Yo, Cloud. Where have you been?" His older male friend asked with another grin on his face.

"Running errands." The blonde respond as he lowered the boxes on one of the tables.

Zack stood up from his stall and walked up to his blond friend. "Hey Cloud, we need to talk."

Cloud, who was wiping the dust of his hands, looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

'Not here.' He mouthed and gestured to everyone around him.

Cloud's mouth made a 'O' shape when he realized what the older male was talking about.

"Let's take this conversation upstairs." The two males waved goodbye to the females as they walked up the steps.

Lightning raised and eyebrow while the younger women paid no attention and talked amongst themselves. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"They're probably talking about the upcoming mission." Tifa suggested as Aerith nodded. "After all, it is their job."

"Speaking of jobs; I have to get going." Aerith said as she stood up and began walking to the door. "Tell Zack I'm off to make Midgar full of flowers. He'll know what I mean."

Tifa nodded and waved. "Will do."

"Zane, be on your best behavior."

"Kay." Zane said as he drank his drink again. _This taste great!_

"And Lightning." The pinknette looked up and saw the older woman wink at her. "Try not to dilly dally."

Before the taller woman could ask what she meant by that, the female brunette had already left.

"Alright," Tifa said, bringing the other female out of her thoughts. "Let's tidy up the place before we open up, yeah?"

Lightning nodded and began helping the weaponless fighter.

After twenty minutes of cleaning and setting up chairs and tables.

Lightning decided that now would be a good time ask Tifa what she was trying to say only to be cut off by two familiar male voices.

"I just think that it might not be a good idea." Zack said as he walked down the steps, followed by his blond friend.

"Give me one good reason why." Cloud retorted.

"It's risky and completely dangerous."

Zane's head perked up at the tension between his father and his friend and he grabbed Marlene's arm gently into his hand. "Hey Marlene, let's go upstairs. I want to see your room." Before the girl could even gave a reply the children were already up the stairs and into her room.

The two men waited for the door to shut before continuing their conversation.

"Zack," Cloud started. "I know how guarding the Reactors are, I've done them before."

"I know that but I know how Shinra is and I know that they won't take one of their creations being demolished lightly."

Lightning's knitted her eyebrows together as she watched the two continue speaking.

"You're the one who said we were ex—SOLDIER mercenaries looking for a job." Cloud argued.

"But if I knew it was this I wouldn't have let you agree to it."

"Zack, you and Lightning trained me enough to fight off Shinra's cohorts."

"That's not what I'm worry about!" Zack all but raised his voice. "I'm worried that something much worse will happen and I don't want you to get hurt because of it."

"Zack, I'm not a little kid. Quit treating me like one!"

"Well maybe if you stop acting like one I will!"

"Look whose talking!"

"I'm not doing this and I forbid you to do so as well!"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

"Hey!" The two males turned their heads to face the ex-female solider.

"Before I even began asking what is going on, I want to tell you that you guys were both acting like children. Secondly, what's with all the commotion?"

"Zack wants both of us to resign doing the job."

"But you guys already said you would." Tifa added worried that the conversation might lead into an argument between the two friends.

"No, Cloud accepted and I said I wanted some time to think." Zack stated. "I think what they are doing is crazy."

"They already showed us the safest routes and what we will be battling against." Cloud explained.

"Yeah but there are still some new technology they may have made that we don't know about."

"I can take care of myself."

"Just like you did before?"

The blond whipped his head to the ravenette "What do you mean by that?"

Zack sighed. "I don't have to explain myself."

"Apparently you do."

"Zack, I'm not a weakling anymore."

"Physically yes but…" Zack tailed himself off.

Lightning's head jerked up. _He's worried about how his emotion will react. That's right; he probably thinks that this mission might trigger the incident from the past. _

_The past is a dark and horrible place. I know the feeling._

The blonde stared at his silent friend. "Do you little fate in me?" he asked with anger and hurtful eyes.

"It's not that. I just-"

"Zack." Both males turn to the pinknette. "Would you feel better if I went?"

"You and I can switch jobs. You take care of your girlfriend and I'll help with the mission. I know your technology is different from what I'm use to but battle fielding is a walk in the park for me."

Zack remained silent as Lightning continued. "Besides, I think we both can take of ourselves. After all: we all did train one another."

Now the ravenette was lost at thought. She did have a point; the two elite fighters did train both Zane and Cloud so they can be able to take care of themselves. To say the least Cloud excelled during the training and-if Zack says so himself- he would have been ranked up to either Second or First.

But he still felt weary of letting him fight. He knew he was being overprotective but their have been too many close calls and Cloud was the only best friend he had left.

And Lightning, as strong as she is he knows she might not be able to handle all the other dangers that occur here.

He didn't want anymore people he cares about loose their life.

Lightning saw the ravenette's distressed and walked up to him. "Hold out your hand." She ordered.

Zack did as instructed and watched as she pulled out her hunting knife and placed it in his palm.

"You hold on to that until we return, got it?" she said, placing her hands on her hip. "That's a very important memento to me so you better take care of it."

Zack gripped the knife in his hand. "Got it."

Tifa let out a sigh in relief while Cloud just stood there feeling both happy and uneasy at the same time knowing that Lightning will be joining him and AVALANCHE.

The ravenette male finally took the chance to look around and noticed that a certain flower girl was missing. "Where's Aerith?"

Tifa was the one that answered him. "She said that she's going to fill Midgar with flowers."

Zack snorted in amusement. "I see. I'm gonna go see how she's doing."

Cloud blinked. "But you don't even know where she is."

"She should be at the church by now, so I'm pretty sure I'll run into her." Zack said before waving farewell as he jogged to the door. "Be sure to fill in the details to Light Cloud."

The blond nodded and waved as well. "Will do."

The three watched as the ravenette left.

Everything seem silent until a scream, follow by a horrified looking Zane running down the steps, broke the sound barrier. "You're not making me wear a tiara!"

**Zack POV: (That's new) **

**Scene: Sector Eight, Loveless Ave.**

I guess you can say after everything I've been through that life seem to be treating me rather well.

Besides the whole Shinra coming after us because we our wanted fugitives and we have to keep a low profile as much as possible so we don't get recaptured again everything else seems fine.

When Aerith told me I had a son, I'll be honest: I was flabbergasted and ashamed. Not that I had a son but because I got her pregnant and had abandon her all these years, thanks to a certain asshole of a scientist. I missed my son's birth. Helping Aerith raise him. Even his birthday parties which I really enjoy doing for my family back in Gongaga.

I mean, I have more of the blame then she does so I had no idea why she kept on saying sorry after she told me. She even burst out crying and I held her in my arms as her tears stream down her face one by. I kept on repeating over and over it's not your fault.

I felt awful and at first I thought my son hated me for not being there for him. Which would have understandable.

Let me tell you, it is not cool to have your five year old child hold a grudge on you but I when he started speaking to me I felt the weigh on my shoulders being lifted. After that, we hit off pretty well and I was able to spend more time with my new family.

I'm glad everything, for the most part, worked out in the end.

Though… I keep getting this feeling that a storm is coming and I know it's going to involve us.

With Lightning appearing from another dimension, to me being still alive.

Yes, Zane told me about his dream and after he calmed down from bawling his eyes out I explained that he did nothing wrong and that I was gratful that I was still alive to be here with him and Aerith.

One thing does bother me though: Lightning's pendent. Not the lightning bolt one, the one that reminds me of a materia.

I feel like I've seen that from somewhere like I just can't place my finger on it.

I think I may have seen one of old study books.

_Wait, that's it._ "That's a Forbidden Stone." I breathed as I lean against the wall beside me.

_How could I have been forgotten? Angeal told me that those were-_

I shook off the thought.

_I can't think about that now. I have to tell the others!_

My entire body stiffened when I heard cock sound behind followed by light foot stomps.

I narrowed my eyes as I turned my body around to face my unknown opponent only to halt in shock. _No way!_

"What the hell is this?" Zack said under his breath.

**Normal POV: Back at 7th Heaven **

Lightning examine the blue stone in her palm. She had taken it off earlier and began to analyze it for some strange reason.

A sighed escaped her lips causing Cloud's childhood friend to look at her with a puzzled expression "What's wrong?"

Lightning looked at Tifa. "Nothing just looking at this I found." The pinknette said as she gestured to the stone in her palm.

Tifa glanced at the item and her eyes sparked with interest. "It's so pretty."

"This," The pinknette continued "Was the first thing I saw before coming here so it's kinda like a reminder?"

"So what's it do?" Tifa asked the taller female.

The gunblade wielder shrugged. "Who knows. I haven't really paid much attention to it."

Tifa tilt her head to the side as her brown eyes stayed locked on the materia like pendent.

Lightning notice the weaponless fighter's reaction and placed it in the other woman's palm. "Mind keeping it safe for me?"

Tifa looked at Lightning puzzled. "You know I trust all of you coming back here saftly right?"

"And I trust that you'll take care of that for me when we leave. Besides, I want to make sure I don't loose it during the mission."

Tifa nodded and placed it around her neck. "Don't worry, I got it covered."

Lightning gave her a quick smile before thinning her lips when she saw Cloud and AVALANCHE appear from the secrete elevator.

"We're heading out now." Cloud said as he place a few small stack of gils on the table. "Be sure to give those to Zack for me."

Tifa smiled and nodded at the blonde. "Gotcha."

Cloud turned to Lightning. "All set?"

"You bet." The pinknette responded.

"Let's go before we miss the train." Jessie said as the other males left the bar.

Both Lightning and Cloud gave Tifa one final wave before following the female member of AVALANCHE.

Once Tifa was alone she placed her hand over her heart. "Goddess give us strength."

**Well I hope you guys liked it.**

**Thank you all so much for being patient and I'm so sorry for taking so long and for making Cloud and Zack argue but I had type in a reason as to why Zack wouldn't want to go, so I hope this was a good enough reason. **

**Another apology if I made any of the characters OOC.  
><strong>

**So yeah looks like I'm finally going to start the FF7 plot and like I said there will be changes, you all are just gonna have to wait and see. ;)**

**Till next time, Ja ne and have a great year. :D :D :D  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter up and ready.**

**A/N: This chapter is the first one to hold the FF7 plot so I hope I do okay. **

**Warning: Besides grammar, I would like to point out that I'm going to add a new character in the story. **

**Please bear with them like you did with Zane/Jay. They play a special for a few certain main characters. **

**If you can guess which characters I am talking about, I'll give you all Cloud shape cookies and Sephiroth's Masamune.**

**Sephiroth: No you won't!**

**Me: Quiet, I'm healing you!**

**Sephiorth: How will taking my sword away heal me?**

**Me: It won't but it will cost less deaths.**

**Sephiroth: Oh trust me, I don't need my sword to do that.**

**Me: -_-... Okay, while Sephy and I "talk" how about you guys start reading kay? See you in a bit. ;)**

**Scene: Train. Destination: Sector 1**

Getting a train ride was a lot easier then Lightning thought; these grunts were as just weak as some of the security guards back at her home. And just as boring.

Right now, both Cloud and she were crouching on the top of the train while the other members hid elsewhere.

She watched as the blonde held Ragnarok in front of his face before placing it to the holder behind his back. "What was that for?" she couldn't help but ask.

Cloud looked at the pinknette. "Zack does that before every battle. He says it symbolizes his dreams and honor and also something even greater." He shrugged "I think it also helps bring him luck."

"I see. Does it work?" Lightning asked curiously.

Cloud chuckled. "Well you can't just rely on luck right? You have to train yourself so you fight at your best."

"Hmph. Seems you thought everything through." Lightning said as she looked up ahead again.

"I wouldn't say everything. How about you?" The blonde asked the pinknette. When she didn't give a response in a few minutes Cloud decided that their conversation has ended.

_Serah. _Lightning thought as she clutched her lightning bolt necklace.

Cloud just silently hoped that the train will reach their destination quicker so that way they can begin their mission already. _I wonder how Zack is doing on his so called "Free Day"._

**Back with Zack. Scene: Sector 6.**

There was just one thing that ran into the ex-First's mind. _Why me? _And why is he thinking this? You may ask yourself well because right now Zack found himself face-to-face with a knight looking monster but this one was different.

The monster remind him of the Odin summon but he knew that Odin was a summon riding a horse carrying a sword while this one was about three times his size and had blade curved on each end a white cloth on it's right leg and a weird looking shield on it's left. **(A/N: For those who guessed right: yes, It's Light Eidolon :D)**

Zack's instinct kicked in when the knight charged at him a while swinging his sword. The ravenette ducked at the last minute when E. Odin pierce thrust his sword at him, watching as the giant monster pulled it out from the crater in the ground.

This made him do a sheepish grin and a weak chuckle. "That could've been messy."

E. Odin swung his sword left and right before raising it in the air and cast Thungra.

Zack jumped back and avoided the bolt of lightning. He slightly jumped on his to get himself hype for his upcoming attack. _Prove your honor to me. _He remembered that's what his old member/friend would say to him.

"I got it!" The ravenette called out as he charged at E. Odin and did several combos of punches and kicks. Zack inflicted Stun before doing the final blow which resulted in a mass explosion.

E. Odin staggered back a bit before slashing his sword at Zack who was able to avoid the blade in the nick of time.

Zack once again jumped back but soon found half of his strength gone and he started to feel weaker than his previous state.

E. Odin, who cast Doom on his opponent, split his Zantetsuken into two swords, much to Zack's dismay, and Cross Slash on the unexpected ravenette. Then he connected them together and performed a Skyward Swing which cause his opponent to fly backward and skii on the floor beneath his back.

Zack groaned as he used his elbows to his raise his upper body. _Guess I'm still a little out of shape._

E. Odin was about to strike his opponent in half when, suddenly, a wall of blue flames block his path.

Zack was puzzled by the sudden attack. _Where did that come from?_

"Gomen big guy. But I can't let you do that!" A new feminine voice said as she jumped beside the ex-First who pulled himself up to his feet.

Zack looked at the girl before him: she wore white shoes and knee socks along with a gold chain that was attack and above the knee socks. A red short skirt that was slanted to the right and missing a small piece of it from the left. A brown belt was wrapped around her waist and a pouch was by her right side. Two gloves and blueish looking shield on her left wrist that was able to cover up to her elbow. A white bikini that was also attached to a gold chain that came down to her stomach was wrapped around her curves as well and a red short unbutton jacket that came with a hood that she is wearing over her head. **(1) **

The girl looked at the fallen man. "Zack Fair?"

Zack nodded as the girl removed her hood and Zack was able to see her face only to be completely stunned.

The girl looked about sixteen or so, she had light skin- now that Zack thought about it- and wore silver wolf head earrings, but this wasn't the reason was Zack was stunned. What made him shocked was that she had short light pink hair that had spiky blonde tips and deep colored blue eyes.

She smiled. "Thought so." She reached into her pouch, pulled out a white feather, and handed it to the raventte. "Here you go. Just give it back to me when you're done."

Zack took the gift in confusion and before he was about what was he was suppose to do with it the feather turn into an exact replica of his Buster Sword only it was wrapped in bandages.**(2)**

"Can't have you fighting without a weapon." The girl mused as a pair tessen fans appeared in her hands**(3)**. "Better get ready; the flames are about to die out soon." She stated as spikes appeared from the tip of her fans and got into her fighting stance.

Zack was still lost on what this girl angle was but if she was willingly to help him that she was okay on his book. _Besides, I'll ask who she is later. _With that being thought out Zack got into his stance as well.

E. Odin once again split his sword into two blades and charging at his opponents.

The two fighters looked at each other and nodded before letting out a battle cry and charging at the

**Back on the train:**

Lightning felt a chill run down her spine as she placed her hand over her heart.

Cloud noticed this and asked: "Light, you okay?"

The pinknette broke herself out of her trance and turn back to the blonde. "Yeah. Guess I'm a little edgy about what we're gonna do."

"We're just gonna shut down the reactor and defeat anything that stands in our way. It's a piece of cake. Besides, you said you'll have my back so I'll return the favor." He smiled.

Lightning was about to respond but slightly jerked forward as the train began to slow down.

Cloud gripped Lightning's shoulders to keep both of them steady until the train made a complete stop.

The two ex-soldiers stood up and watched as the AVALANCHE team depart from the train and take out the security guards. _Looks like giving them a little training paid off as well._

Once they were done Barret gestured for the two sword fighters come down.

"Let's go." Cloud said as he flipped off the train and landed at the station in a crouch.

Lightning simply jumped off and perform a quick corkscrew in the air before landing beside Cloud in a similar matter. Both glanced at one another before rising in a stance.

"C'mon newcomers. Follow me." Barett said as he went on ahead.

Cloud noticed that a Potion fell from the guard's pocket and quickly retrieved. "Might need that for later." He told the pinknette.

Lightning nodded.

The two were about to head up the stairs only to be stopped by two guards.

Cloud pulled out Ragnarok and slashed one of the grunts.

The second try to shoot the blonde but Lightning was able to knock the rifle out of his grip and elbow smack him unconscious.

Cloud noticed another Potion and handed it to Lightning who gladly accepted it and placed it in her pack.

The two headed up the stairs and ran to the other three members of AVALANCHE.

Jessie was trying to hack the locked gates while Wedge kept lookout.

"Wow! You guys were in SOLDIER all right!" Biggs praised before turning puzzled. "But I thought they didn't allow women in SOLDIER."

Lightning placed her hand on her hip and sighed; she was really getting old of this question.

"Shinra wanted to see if a woman was qualified to be a SOLDIER." Cloud explained as she looked at Lightning. "She was the perfect candidate." He said with a wink.

Lightning felt her cheek turn red and turned her head away sharply. _Damn it, this is Zack's influence. I know it!_

"Well it's not everyday you find people like you two in AVALANCHE." Biggs said as Jessie stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder.

"So Shinra finally recognize women's capability huh? Good for you." Lightning snorted.

"I wouldn't say that." Just then their leader came back from who knows where.

"What the hell you all doin'? I thought I told you to never move in a group!" Barret barked before reminding them that their target is the North Mako Reactor. "We'll meet on the bridge in front of it."

Once Jessie successfully open the doors the three members of AVALANCHE rushed in while the ex-soldiers waited for the leader to go through.

"Let's just get one thing: I only trust both of ya enough to get the job done." Barret said.

"Likewise." Cloud agreed.

The older man nodded, knowing that they have come to an agreement and went on ahead.

Cloud looked to his left to see why was Lightning so quiet and noticed that she has been staring at the Northern Reactor.

"That some hunk of machine." Lightning said.

"You don't have something like this back at home?" Cloud asked.

Lightning shook her head. "We didn't energy power machines or at least not that I'm aware of. But we still had our own problems." She admitted as she remember all the stuff she went through to get her sister back.

"Oh yeah." Cloud recalled the story Lightning had told them when they had first met. "Well, you're here now and until then we got your back." He smiled in encouragement.

Lightning felt her heart flutter. _I never realized that Cloud has such a nice smile._

Once the two finished their conversation and met up with the three members, the gang ran through the walkway and into the reactor where they met up with Barret once again.

Biggs worked on bypassing the code while Jessie kept lookout.

"Yo! This your first time in a reactor?" Barret asked the pinknette.

Lightning nodded.

"Well here's what ya need to know: the planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it everyday."

Lightning placed her hand on her hip and gestured for the AVALANCHE leader to continue.

"It's the life blood of this planet. But Shinra keeps suckin' the blood out of it with these weird machines!" Barret as he spoke the second sentence with such venom.

"The weird machines being the reactors." Cloud said.

"And so the more Mako energy is drain the weaker the planet becomes." Lightning confirmed.

The two men nodded.

"That's right."

"Better believe it!"

The pinknette nodded letting them know she got the idea.

"Now that the lecture's over; how about we hurry up and get the job done?" Cloud said.

Barret was about to respond when Biggs suddenly cut him off. "Code deciphered." He announced.

The door slid open and five ran through.

Another locked door blocked their path and Jessie decided that it was her turn to unlock the sealed door.

She repeated the sames words Biggs used and the door opened up; Biggs stayed behind as the others went ahead and to the elevator.

Once they were inside Jessie told Cloud to push the button on the other side. When he did so the elevator began to move downward.

"So what happens if the reactors are still in place?" Lightning couldn't help but ask.

"Little by little the reactors'll drain out all the life. And that'll be that." Barret explained.

"Which would lead to the planets demise." Lightning retorted.

Barret nodded. "And to it's death."

"We had a similar problem back at my home." Lightning admitted as she clutched her necklace. "We were able to save our planet but I lost two friends along the way."

"I see. Sorry for your loss." Barret said sympathetically.

"They're not dead," Lightning explained. "They're still alive out there, that's why I'm going to bring them home." _And be with my family._

"Good luck to ya task and thanks for helpin' with ours." The leader said.

"So anything I should be aware of? Like guards or something like the ones on the train?" Lightning asked.

"As long as we get the job done before security and the Roboguards come; everything else should be a walk in the park."

The pinknette blinked. "Roboguards?"

Cloud waved it off. "You'll know them when you see them."

After that, the ride down the elevator remained silent. Once it made a complete stop, the door open and the group rushed out.

Jessie was ahead of the team running down the steps while Barret was second, Cloud was third, and Lightning was last.

Once they went through the entrace and jumped over the crack, the four began to climb down the ladder while Lightning just slid down the rail and waited for the group to come down.

Jessie was left behind while the other three went ahead.

When they reached the valve Barret told Cloud to install the bomb while he made sure he doesn't try and pull anything.

As Lightning looked around the reactor a strange voice spoke in her head.

_**Watch out! This isn't just a reactor.**_

Barret noticed this and asked if she was okay.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"You feelin' okay?" He asked again as Cloud listened to the conversation occuring behind him.

"Yeah, just spaced out a bit is all. Can we hurry up and leave?" She said in a almost pleading voice as she placed her hand on the side of her forehead. _What was that just now? That voice- It almost sounded like..._

"Yo Spikes, almost done?" Barret asked the blonde.

"Just about." Cloud responded just as he added the last touches.

Once he was done the alarms went off, blaring all over the reactor.

"Heads up, here they come!" Barret warned as he ready himself.

Lightning was not paying full attention and did not notice a metallic segmented tail creeping behind her.

Cloud saw the opposing tail and yelled for Lightning to look only for him and Barret to be flown back by the energy ray that came from it's stinger.

"Cloud! Barret!" Lightning cried out as she reached for her weapon only to drop when the tail wrapped around her waist and yanked her down.

"Light!" Cloud shouted as he gripped her hand with all the strength only for it to slip from her grasp. "No!"

"Cloud!" Was the last thing that slipped through Light's lips as she vanished from Cloud's vision.

**And that's it for now.**

**(1) This outfit is actually one of the suppose outfit for Serah that Yuko Oshima design for the DLC of FFXII. The outfit is called "Little Red Riding Hood" you could find it with the url that I'll try to put on my file or just by typing: ****Serah Farron Little Red Riding Hood. **

**(2) Yes, this is sword is Cloud's sword from Kingdom Hearts. The reason Zack has **

**(3) The tessen fans, also called the Japanese war fans, are designed to look like a pair of normal, harmless, folding fans and can also fend off arrows and darts and also could be use as a throwing weapon.**

**Reason why I chose these items: (1) I like how the outfit look and thought it could be a good symbolism. (2) Like the outfit; I thought I could use it as a emblem(if that makes any sense). (3) I thought of several weapons for her to use but then I realized that the items I chose were a little redundant and I wanted to make her weapon unique and original and I have yet to see a FF character using fans as weapons so yeah. Tada!**

**I bet you all could guess who I based off the girl from now. **

**If not, I'll give you a hint: her outfit is a clue. **

**Thank you all for reading. Please R&R and let me know how I did for the FF7 plot. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for the positive response for my last chapter everyone! For that, you all get mochis and FF7 and Lightning plushies! (tosses items to readers/viewers) I also have another treat but it's at the end of the chapter so you all have to wait and see.**

**A/N: This chapter will contain an action and the new girl is going to reveal herself in this story.**

**Warning: Grammar and this story is a filler.**

**Okay, that's it. Time to read!**

**Battle at Sector 6:**

"Come and get it!" "Ikamasu!" The two cried out in unison as both they charged at the Eidolon.

Odin tried to Cross Slash the two fighters but Zack was able to block the upcoming blades while the girl jumped high in the air and flipped over the knight and through her fans at the Eidolon which spun towards him and made.

Zack pushed Odin away and slashed him three times while the girl through blue fire balls at the Eidolon.

Odin placed his swords and use Skyward Swing causing the two fighters to fly back.

The two were able regain their balance as the knight landed back on his feet.

_This isn't good. _Zack thought in distress. _We need to end him fast or we'll both die._

"Kiotsukete!" The pinknette called out as she saw Odin raise his sword to cast Thungra.

Zack dodged at the upcoming lightning before coming up with an idea.

The girl noticed that the ravenette was gesturing for her to come over. She nodded in determination and ran towards the tall knight.

Odin saw the girl coming his way and try to stab her but missed her by a head as she slid under him while slashing his "arms" and "legs" with her steel fans.

Once she successfully slid between his legs, she rolled to a crouch before standing up fully and caught her one fan while the other got stuck on the Knight and froze him for the time being.

"Nani ka atta?" she asked as she stood beside him.

"I have this attack that might take him out but I need you to distract him long enough so I can cast it right." He answered as he handed back the wrapped up sword which changed back to a white feather. "Think you can do that?"

"Hai!" The girl saluted before taking the feather. "I won't let you down."

The girl walked back to her while Zack began to charge up for his attack.

"Looks like it's just you and me big guy!" She said as she let the feather fly out of her palm and called upon her other fan to return.

Odin, who was able to move his body, stood still for a moment before charging at his opponent.

The girl noticed his dashing and made no hesitation to make her next move. Unfolding her war fans she did a cross slash on the feather which burst into millions of feathers and encircled around her in a tornado like manner.

Just as Odin was about to swing his Zantetsuken, the feathers burst and began to fall down like snowflakes.

The girl was in the center of the falling feathers. A cute smirk was placed on her lips as she held her new weapon in her grip which was a giant iron folding fan. "Like my new weapon?" She asked sweetly.

The knight responded by swinging his sword at the girl who blocked it using her fan.

Both the knight and the girl used their weapon to block the others upcoming attacks.

Zack, who had his eyes closed the whole time, heard clang after clang but kept his mind at his task. _She can handle it. I know she can. _He kept thinking as a red aura encircled around him.

Odin noticed the ravenette's attempt and charged at him, making to girl swing her fan to the ground.

"Zack!" She cried out in dismay. She unfolded her fan and placed it behind her back giving her a winged person like impression. Without hesitation, she flew towards the Eidolon and lifted a boulder from the ground and hurdle it to her opponent.

Odin staggered away from the ex-First and turn sharply at the pinknette.

The girls hovered in the air and threw several shards of ice at the knight who swatted them away using his blade.

The girl gritted her teeth and cupped her hands together. A giant blazing fire ball shot out from her hands and towards the knight.

Odin simply ricochet the pathetic blazing flames and hurdle them towards the unsuspecting pinknette.

The girl raised her left hand and activated her shield which created a sphere barrier around. Once the barrier died out she was attacked by Thungra followed by Odin's Crushing Blow which caused her to fly back and bounced off a near by building, making her fan fall off her back and changed back to her normal size war fans and also fell to the ground.

When Zack was finally done charging his attack, he noticed the girl lying on the ground in pain. The way she was position, she almost reminded her like…

"Hey," Zack said as he ran beside her and kneel down to her level. "Are you alright?"

"Atashi…" The girl slurred as she tried to stand as she try to stand on her feet.

"You've done enough." Zack assured at the struggling girl.

"Atashi." She said again as Odin walked up towards the unsuspecting fighters.

"Just relax-"His head jerked up and noticed the knight next to him, his Zantetsuken raised in a striking matter.

Zack raised himself to his feet and stood in front of the fallen girl, getting to his battle stance even though he was weaponless.

"I…" the girl breathed as she grabbed her one her fan. "I'm not down yet." With that said she unfolded her fan and tossed it towards the knight before using her hands to stop her upper body from falling to the ground.

The spinning fan hit made a direct hit and knocked Odin's sword out of his hand, which flew far away from the three.

Zack, realized what the girl has done, decided it was his turn to do his part.

Rising himself in the air, Zack created a red runic symbol under the knight. He gathered sufficient amount of energy in his right hand. "Let's see how you like being zapped." He said as he raised his hand above his head.

Multiple bolts of lightning struck the Eidolon before the rune exploded entirely.

Once the smoked faded the knight was gone and all was left was a crystallized pink rose bloom.

Zack landed back down to his feet and panted.

The girl tried to control her breath as she rummage through her bag and pulled out a Potion and Materia. "Oi!" She said catching the ravenette's attention. She raised her hand which held the Materia. "Kyaachi." She said as she tossed to the ex-First who caught it with ease.

The girl drank the Potion while Zack placed the Materia in his arm. "These sure come in handy." She remarked as she placed it back in her pouch.

"Feel any better?" She asked the ravette who nodded.

"Yeah, much. Thanks um…" He trailed off, forgetting he didn't know her name.

"Oh yeah. I haven't properly introduced myself, huh?" With that said she bowed respectfully."Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa, Kagirimai Skyraa desu."

"Nice to meet you Skyraa." Zack said. "I have to admit, I've never seen anyone fight like you did. Especially with just fans."

The girl, Skyraa, raised her upper body in its proper position and smiled as she raised her war fans to the ravenette. "These belonged to my mom. She said she used them when she was young for her dancing. I tweaked them a little bit and now they're battle weapons, able to cut through almost any metal."

"Then how come it didn't cut the down the Odin doppelganger?" Zack remarked with his hands crossed.

"I said almost any metal." Skyraa defended.

Zack chuckled before asking. "Not being rude or anything but how do you know me?"

"A friend of mine gave me this." She said as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a folded up photo "And asked me to give to you."

Zack took the photo and unfolded it. When he looked at the photo his eyes widen. The picture was of him and Aerith when they were teens followed by an added picture of his son when he was a baby.

"There's a message on the back." Skyraa pointed out as she clasped her hand behind her back. "I didn't read it at all I just saw the writing." She raised her hand. "Kagirimai's honor."

Zack turned it over and read the message.

_Hey dad,_

_I wanted to show you this photo because I hoped that it would make you want to come home. From what I've heard, you wouldn't abandon the ones you love so I ask you to please come home because mommy misses you and I want to get to know you instead of just from what I hear from stories. I'll be waiting, mom will too. No matter how long. Please, please come home._ _

_From your son,_ _

_Zane Fair Gainsborough. _

"My friend said that the person put a lot into it even though it might not sound it." Skyraa said.

Zack looked at the girl and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," She smiled in return. "Always glad to help out a friend. But it never came into my mind that I would come face-to-face with a First Class SOLDIER."

"Ex-SOLDIER." Zack corrected causing the girl to tilt her head to the side. "I resigned a while back."

She raised her hands. "It's none of my business so I won't ask about it but can I ask you a question?"

Zack nodded. "Sure, after what you did for me, I don't mind answering."

"I was wondering if you can help me find my cousin. I know it's a long shot but I really want to see him and my aunt said that he joined the Shinra army a while back."

Zack crossed his arms. "I know a lot of people in Shinra. You're gonna have to be specific."

"Okay," Skyraa said. "He's about my height but I think he grew a bit more the years. Doesn't speak very much. Has spiky hair the color and shape of a chocobo and blue eyes just like mine."

"I think I know someone like that." Zack's arm slowly dropped to the side. "What's his name?

"Oh yeah. It's Kuraudo Sutoraifu." She said.

"Your Cloud's cousin?" Zack all but shouted.

The girl clasped her hands together with joy. "So you do know him?" She asked with such happiness in her voice. "I've been looking for him everywhere!"

"I can't believe this." Zack said in astonishment as he his hand though his hair.

"My mom, Terra, is aunt Ices little sister." She confirmed. "I haven't seen him since I was five."

"How many aunts do you guys have?" Zack asked.

"One each since my grandma only have two daughters, one being my mom and the other being Cloud's mom." She said.

"How old are you?"

"I just turn eighteen about a few months ago." She said. "Anyway, do you where he is?"

"He's out doing a job with a friend of ours." Zack answered. "You can stay with me and my fiancee until his shift is over."

"You're going married." She perked.

"Yeah." Zack said with just joy and pride in his voice.

"Omedetou gozaimasu!"

"Thank you." Zack grinned. "We decided to get married after we've settle down and move to Gongaga."

Skyraa covered her mouth but still let out a snort.

Zack glared playfully. "I got the same reaction from your cousin."

Skyraa waved her hand in defense. "Sorry, it's just I always thought that Nibelheim was a backwater name."

"Hey, that's not fair. Don't your family reside there?" He asked defensibly.

Skyraa shook her head. "No, my mom's a traveler so we've move from country to country."

"Where is your mom anyways?" Zack regretted asking when he saw the hurt in the girl's eyes.

"I guess you can say she's traveling in the Lifestream now."

"I'm so-" Skyraa raised her hand.

"You didn't know so you don't have to apologize. Besides, I'll see her again and I know she's resting peacefully with everyone she loves." She respond as she put her hair behind her ear.

"You're a pretty brave girl." Zack noted.

Skyraa smiled brightly. "Mom said she wanted me to be strong for her and that's exactly what I'm trying to do."

"So, where do you live?"

"Oh, don't worry. I have a place to live at and decent jobs."

_Jobs? _Zack shook the thought off. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Famished." The girl responded placing a hand over her exposed stomach.

"Good, I know a great place for us to eat, to show my gratitude for helping me out. I'll even pay."

"Thanks but no thanks." She said as she clasped her hands behind her back. "My mother said to always pay for what I buy. Besides, I hate letting people do my work for me. It's not right."

Zack shook his head and shrugged. "Man, you're just like your cousin."

Skyraa chuckled. "Well, we are related after all. It's only right that we have some traits."

"I guess so." Zack admitted. "C'mon. We should get going. I want to introduce you to Aerith though."

"Hai." Skyraa said before realizing something. "Oh wait, I almost forgot." She ran towards the battlefield and picked up the crystallized rose and placed it in her pouch. Once it was placed safely inside she ran back the ravenette who was waiting patiently for her arrival. "Alright, let's mosey!" She announced before running ahead.

"H-hey!" Zack called out.

"Hurry up old man!" She laughed.

"Get back here!" Zack shouted as he chased after the speeding girl.

_I was right. They are alike._

**I know it was short and did not contain any Cloud/Light at all but the next chapter will. Like I said, this was going to be a filler. I hope you all like my new character because she's going to play a big part in the story. **

**Oh, and I decided to make Zack and Aerith engaged because I believe that they are ready and love each other very much and I can totally picture them having a wedding.**

**I know I used a lot of Japanese words, phrase, and sentence so here are the translations:**

**Ikamasu-Let's go or go**

**Kiotsukete- Watch out, take care, or be careful**

**Nani ka atta-What's up?**

**Hai-Yes or okay.**

**Atashi-Feminine "I"**

**Oi- Hey**

**Kyaachi- Catch**

**Hajimemashite- Nice to meet you**

**Watashi no namae wa, Kagirimai Skyraa desu- My name is Skyraa Kagirimai**

**Kuraudo Sutoraifu- Cloud Strife**

**Omedetou gozaimasu- Congradulations**

**Okay well, till next next time. Ja ne!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Now it's time for some Cloud and Light scenes like a promise. Oh, and happy late Valentine's Day everyone! **

**A/N: Some CxL moments and slight fighting scenes.**

**Warning: Grammar and lots of Light-maybe even Cloud- fans hunting me down after this chapter. **

**The beginning is going to be a little slow but it helps build suspense… I hope.**

**Okay, time to read!**

Zack finally caught up to Skyraa who was observing everything around her.

"Don't go out much do you?" He asked.

Skyraa looked at the ravenette and shook her head. "I've been busy finding a temporary home; I haven't had time to scope around." She looked up at the plate. "It's a lot different then I thought it would be. How come they have that?" The pinknette asked pointing towards the air.

Zack followed her gaze before looking back at the girl. "Shinra divided the sectors into eight sectors. This is what we refer to as the slums."

Skyraa looked at the ex-First and tilted her head. "How come?"

"I guess you can say it's a poor environment." Zack shrugged.

Skyraa put her hands on her hips. "Well it's not the people's fault that this place is a dump. If Shinra really cares about their "high standards"" She air quoted the last words. "Then they should start by taking care his people." She crossed her arms in anger. "Goddess, I hate people like those scumbags. They take away people's freedom and whip them like dogs. I hope Cloud-itoko didn't have to go through anything serious."

Zack remained silent before speaking again. "You don't like Shinra?"

Skyraa shook her head. "It's not that, just some of the people who think they're all that. Like Sephiorth… Although, I never did like him." She looked at the ground. "There was just something about him that gave me a bad vibe. But…" She looked back at Zack and smiled. "I'm probably being judgmental. Mom always to give people a try before accusing them of anything. Hey, have you met Seph? Is really as bad ass as they say or is he just another typical guy?"

Zack suddenly lost his voice as he pondered for a moment. Even though she's Cloud's cousin does that mean that she knows about Nibelheim or was she not informed? _I think I should play it by ear just to be safe. She already lost her mother she doesn't need to know what happen to Cloud or her aunt._

"They should really remove that plate. That way, everyone down here could see the sky. I bet they would love it." Skyraa said suddenly, looking up again and causing Zack to snap out of his thoughts. "I'm sure most people live here for so long they don't even know what the color of the sky is." The pinknette looked at the ravenette. "You know, your eyes kinda remind me of my mother's. They're sky blue as well but I'm more of a sucker for brown eyes same with brown hair." She noted before walking again.

As they walked, Zack wonder if Cloud and Lightning finished the mission yet. He pulled out Lightning's survival knife. _I wonder how they're doing..._

"Sugoi!" The girl exclaimed when she went beside Zack who slightly jumped back from her sudden appearance. "Is that yours?"

"No, it's a friend of mines. She told me to hold onto it for her while She and your cousin are out." Zack explained.

"Out?" The girl perked up at the new information of her cousin. "Are they dating?"

"No, but I'm sure they will." Zack replied with a smile.

"Do they like each other?"

"They try to hide it but I can tell." _And just about anyone who isn't blind. _Zack added in his thoughts.

"So Tifa's here too?" Skyraa said with a smile and a small blush on her her face.

Zack raised his eyebrow. "How do you know about Tifa?"

"I met her when I was visiting my aunt. I think that was time Cloud join the Shinra army." She also added tapping her chin with her finger. "My mind's been pretty hazy for the past months. But that's beside the point. The point is: she finally got the courage to tell him, kudos for her."

Zack shook his head. "Tifa's here yes but that's not the girl I'm talking about."

Skyraa's facial changed to utter confusion and looked back at the tall man. "But you said that they liked each other and last I remember Tifa had a crush on him."

The ravenette shrugged. "Well she must have gone over him because that's not the girl I'm talking about."

"Oh." Was all the girl said before asking. "So who's the lucky lady?"

"You'll see her when we get there." Zack said, letting a smirk play when he saw a pout appear on the young pinknette's face.

"Aw, you're no fun." She crossed her arms before smirking. "I guess that just also proves on how old you are."

"I'm only five years older than you!" Zack said defensively.

"I know. I just like the look on your face every time I return to you as an old timer." She laughed as before walking on ahead and humming a tone along the way.

Zack just snorted in amusement before looking back at the survival knife in his hands and made a silent pray to Gaia to keep his friends safe.

**Back at Sector 1 Reactor's valve:**

"Light!" Cloud called out before climbing on the rail.

"The hell you're doin'?" Barret asked the blonde.

"What does it look like? I'm going after that thing and get Light back! Stay here until I come back." With that said he jumped off and fell downward.

**At the Reactor No.1-Core:**

Lightning struggled to get out of the tails grip while the robo-bug continued to where it was heading. "Enough of this!" She grunted as she cast Bolt, causing a spark of energy to zap the scorpion like robot.

The Guard Scorpion swung its tail and tossed Lightning harshly on the ground.

Lightning regained herself and landed in a crouch.

The Guard Scorpion landed on a ground with a thud.

The pinknette glared as she whipped out her Blaze Edge and put it on sword's mode. "Time to exterminate!" She charged at the robo-bug and slashed it.

G.S. seemed unfazed as it turned around and thrust its tail at the female ex-soldier.

Lightning dodged the attack and slashed at its legs.

G.S. just activated its Search Scope before shooting multiple bullets.

Lightning performed several backflips and dodged all the upcoming bullets. _Okay, cutting it from below doesn't work. Let's try a different tactic._

She shifted her weapon to gun mode and fired at the giant beast which seem to be taking more effect.

The robo-bug got into a defensive position and raised it tail.

Lightning switched her gunblade back to sword mode and charged at the raised tail.

Big mistake.

Once her blade connected to the tail it began to glow and shot a ray at pinknette, hitting her directly in the stomach.

Lightning flew back from the force and landed harshly on the ground. She stood up and was about to charge when a vision appeared in her eyes.

"_Sis…" __**A young Serah spoke politely as she held a puzzle box in her hands. **__"Can you help me put this together?" _

"_Not now Serah. I'm busy." __**A young teen Claire replied as she circled down the wanted ads on the newspaper. **_

_**Serah's smile vanished as she lowered her head and left her older sister's room so she can job hunting in peace.**_

Lightning gasped as she clutched over her heart and fell to her knees when another vision occurred again.

"_Lightning!" __**An teen Serah exclaimed happily to her sister who was putting on her uniform. **__"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure." __**Lightning replied as she slipped on her boots. **__"But make it quick; my shift starts soon."_

_"There's this new aquarium that opened up the other day and I was hoping that we could go together say tomorrow in the afternoon? I don't have class at the time."_

_**Lightning finished putting on her outfit and sighed. **__"Sorry Serah, I can't. I have to patrol in the morning and won't back till late at night. Can we do it some other time?"_

_**Since Lightning had her back turn she didn't see the hurt in her little sister's eyes. **__"Yeah...Sure."_

_"I left some money in case you want to buy something after school." __**Lightning said before grabbing her weapon and heading out the door.**__ " I'll see you later."_

_"Sis." __**Serah suddenly called out causing her older sister to stop and look over her shoulder. **_

_"Yes?"_

_**Serah opened and closed her mouths a couple of times before speaking with a small smile. **__"Never mind. Have a good day."_

_**Lightning gave her a quick smile before exiting the house. Leaving her sister alone at home.**_

"Serah..." Lightning whispered, not noticing the attack coming from her opponent.

G.S. raised its tail and was about to strike the pinknette when a sudden attack from above cause it to loose its balance.

Lightning let out a small gasp when she saw Cloud jump in front of her and offer her his hand. "Hope I'm not too late. Are you okay?"

The pinknette shook her head. "When did you become such a worrywart?"

"The same time you been letting your guard down." Cloud countered as he got into his battle stance. "So what do we got here?"

"A giant hunk of metal that is about to get mauled." Lightning sneered.

Cloud smirked. "You hit it high and I'll hit it low."

"Got it." The two sword fighters charged and made several slashes on the roboguard/bug.

Even though G.S. try to attack them the two duo were able to evade anything it they to throw at them.

When it raised it tail once again Cloud made a move to try to attack it but was cut off by Lightning. "Don't attack it while it's tail is up. It'll counterattack with its laser."

Cloud nodded at the information given. "We need to end this before the detination starts." He noted.

"Right." Lightning agreed as she pondered for a moment.

"Does it have an element weakness?" Cloud asked.

"When I used bolt it showed to be more effective but I used it all up." She admitted.

"I'll do it while you shoot it. I saw the bullet marks on the roboguard." Cloud stated as the G.S. fired multiple bullets, however, none of the bullets seem to be missing both fighters.

"Guess we can try that." Lightning said as her Blaze Edge change to gun mode. "I call first strike."

Cloud gestured his head to the slightly weaken roboguard. "Go for it."

Lightning ran towards the machine gun and fired at will.

G.S. edged away before trying to attack the agile pinknette.

Lightning dodged the bullets and jumped on its tail when it tried to thrust it at her. She shifted her gunblade to sword and sliced the tail in half. "Cloud! Now!" She said as jumped back.

Cloud's sword made a blue glow and he charged at the roboguard and slashed his arms off before casting Bolt.

The Guard Scorpion staggered a bit before falling to its side with a thud and vanishing into thin air.

Lightning put her gunblade on lock-mode before sheathing it back in its case while Cloud swung his sword and placed it back on his back.

"That wasn't too bad of a fight." She commented while Cloud just looked at her.

"Light, how are you feeling?" He asked. The pinknette looked at him.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Earlier, you were on the ground and I know that wasn't because of the roboguard." Lightning remained silent before speaking.

"We should get going. The timer should be starting soon right?" She said as she walked pass him.

Cloud exhaled through his nose before turning around to face Lightning's back. "Light, I-" He cut off mid-sentence when he saw the female fighter clutched onto shirt in pain and was staggering on her feet. "Lightning!" He called out as he ran towards her and caught her as she fell backwards due to loosing conscious.

The blonde kneel down and held her in his arms. His eyes widen when he noticed a stain forming on her shirt and her breathing had ceased. "Lightning." He gave her a slight shook before doing it a little harder. "Lightning!"

The woman made no sudden movement as she lay limped in his arms.

_No. _"Lightning." Cloud whispered.

**Sector 5 playground:**

Skyraa ceased her walking causing Zack to do so as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he watch the girl's hand twitched before clenching into a fist.

She reached into her pack and pulled out the crystal bloom rose which was doing a dim glow before fading and then began to repeat its method.

Zack let out a small gasp as subconsciously grip the knife around in his fist and gaze at the sky.

**7thHeaven Bar:**

Tifa was washing dishes as she listen to Zane and Marlene talk in the background.

Her smile quickly vanished when she saw the Materia like pendent dangling around her neck blinking repeatedly, her hand slowly raised towards the solid orb as her finger tips lightly brushed it.

Zane stopped drawing as he placed his fist over his heart.

**Church in the Slums:**

Aerith stopped tendering her flowers as raised her head to look at the sky as she stood up. Her eyes flashed as she clasped her hands together before her and made a silent pray.

All their minds, minus Skyraa, were thinking the same thing: _Lightning._

**Back at the Reactor No.1-Core:**

"Lightning." Cloud spoke softly as he placed his hand on the side of her cheek as she remained still.

Realization hit him when he remembered the Potion in his pocket. _Of course, how could I be so stupid?_

"Light, you're gonna be okay." He told her as he placed the drink by her lips.

He tip the Potion slightly upward, hoping that the woman would react and drink it, but to his dismay the drink drip from the side of her lips.

He sighed as he pondered for a new idea. _We used most of our magic energy fighting off the Guard Scorpion and she has to drink it otherwise... _He shook his head. _No, don't think like that. _

Cloud looked at the Potion, then at Lightning, then back at the Potion.

A new thought came into his mind, one he hope that won't come back to haunt him. "Sorry Light. But you're going to have to drink this one way or another." _Thank Gaia Zack's not here._

Tilting her head upward and prying her mouth open, Cloud took the liquid in his mouth- but did not swallow- and placed his lips onto Lightning's.

The light blue liquid went into Lightning's mouth who subconsciously began to drink it.

Cloud pulled away after the pinknette drink it and repeated his actions, silently praying that she won't come to during the procedure. _Her lips, they feel so soft. Just I like I thought they would._

Once he was done, he pulled away at the now sleeping pinknette_. If only you would allow me to do this when you're awake. _

Lightning's eyebrow twitched as he cracked her eyes slightly open. Her vision was slightly hasey before she was able to make out who was before her. "Cloud?" She asked groggily.

Cloud, relieved that his secrete crush was alive and well, greeted with a smile. "Morning sunshine. How are you feeling?"

"A little better then before." Lightning admitted as she stood up from Cloud's embrace and slowly rised to her feet while Cloud slowly followed her motives. "Are we still here?" she asked as she looked around.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, but we better hurry. The bomb should be setting off by now." He looked up and tsked. "That's a longs way up."

Lightning's head perked up and a sudden idea. "Cloud? How are you with heights?"

Cloud blinked before looking at the pinknette. "Escuse me."

"I have this trick that will allow us to hover upward but it'll only work temporarily so we have to do it right."

Cloud nodded again. "Okay, what do we have to do?"

"Give me your hand." She instructed as she raised her hand towards him.

Cloud complied and gripped her right hand around his left hand.

Lightning held back a blush that was fighting to show as she pressed her thumb pad against her middle finger pad. Once they slide in different directions and her fingers made a clicking sound, a electric field cloaked around both the pinknette and blonde.

The two looked at each other and nodded.

Gripping each other's hands tightly, the two leaped in the air.

**At Sector 1's valve:**

Barret waited impatiently-and slightly worried- for the two ex-soldiers to appear. _Just how long of a drop is it? _He thought, not noticing the two lightweight fighters flying in the air before they landed beside him. "The hell you both been?" He asked anger, trying to hide his concern.

"Trying to kill off a burden of a best." Cloud responded as the electric cloak died fade away from the causing Lightning to slightly swoon and fall to the ground.

However, Cloud was able to catch her just as she regain conscious.

"She okay?" He asked showing slight concern.

"I'll be fine." She answered as she stood back up to assure the two.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Cloud suddenly announced as he looked at the bomb he installed as noticed that it said **Ten minutes to detonation! **in bright red and counting.

The twon nodded and let Cloud go a head start before following suit.

The three ran through the same way they got in only this time roboguards began to appear but the three were able to beat them without a sweat.

Just as they almost reach the catwalk, the three noticed that Jessie was kneeing down with her back faced towards them.

Cloud ran to Jessie and kneel down behind her. "You all right?" He asked.

"My leg got stuck." Was Jessie's grunt reply as she yanked on her said trapped foot once more. Cloud helped Jessie get free which she then thanked him before hopping over him and running towards the ladder and began climbing.

More roboguards appeared and Lightning whipped out her Blaze Edge which shifted to gun-mode and shot them all blank down as they raced inside the elevator. Cloud quickly press the up botton and the elevator jerked upward.

Once the doors open the four ran out in a flash.

Both Jessie and Biggs hacked through the codes, they all ran once more and met up with Wedge who was still keeping lookout at the entrance.

Just as they reached the entrance Jessie tripped and fell face front on the walkway, Cloud who was right behind her helped her back up and nudged her out to safety just the reactor sparked up before bursting into flames.

And just like that, the once Reactor 1 was no more.

**Sugoi: Awesome, cool, amazing, ect.**

**Yeah, not the best ending for this chapter. But hey, you all know what I was getting at. Well, now that that's taken care of. **

**Time to work on the encounters for the new character Skyraa. **

**Any request on how they should react towards her, minus Tifa since I already of how she's got her scene taken care of and Zack since they already met, please leave it on your review.**

**Well till next time my fellow readers. **

**Ja ne. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I know it looks like I'm giving Skyraa a lot of screen time the past couple of chapters but like I said she plays a major role. Also, I want people to get to know- and possibly like- her. I mean, she is Cloud's cousin and I'm trying to make her likeable as an OC can be. So I hope all goes well.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling(I got to stop hanging around Zack). **

**A/N: Aerith and Skyraa meet.**

**Warning: Grammar. Lightning and Skyraa meet.**

**Well, time to read.**

**Somewhere around Sector 8:**

Skyraa and Zack were taken aback at the sudden quake from nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" She exclaimed when the ground settled. When she got no response, she turned her gaze to the ravenette beside her. "Zack?" She watched as the ravenette clenched his fists causing her to question the event that occurred even more.

_They did it. _He thought. _They actually did it._

Skyraa narrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the pink crystal rose bloom that ceased its glowing.

**Outside Reactor 1:**

Beeping sounds came from Jessie's device she was typing on that she placed on the pile of rubble blocking their path.

Everyone else remained silent as she continued typing something on the beeping device.

Biggs was the first to speak from the silence. "That should keep the planet going...at least a little longer."

"Yeah." Wedge agreed.

The rest remained silent.

Lightning was leaning her back on the rubble as she clutched the top part of her shirt.

Cloud, who had his arm crossed and was waiting patiently for Jessie to finish her task, glanced over to the still injured pinknette.

Lightning was kind enough to give her Potion to Jessie for her foot but the Potion she had used for herself seemed to be wearing out. However, Cloud's been noticing that she's mostly clutching her fabric that was close to her heart. _It's just last time when Zack and I found her with Tifa._

**Flashback: **

"_Cloud! Barret! Someone, help!" __**Tifa cried out as she kneel beside Lightning and placed her hand on her shoulder. **__"Light. Lightning, can you here me?" _

_**Just then both Zack and Cloud came running down along with Aerith. **_

_**The flower girl gasped as she placed both her hands over her mouth while the two males just stared in shock.**_

"_What happen?" __**Zack finally managed to say as Cloud kneel down next to Lightning.**_

_**Tifa looked up at the tall ravenette. **__"I-I don't know. We were just talking and then she just fell into deep pain."_

"_Do you have any idea why she might have?" __**He asked softly to the shaken up barmaid. **_

"_No, I didn't see any wound on her."_

_**Aerith's eyes widen as she lowered her hands. **_

_**Cloud's eyes knitted together when he noticed that her hand was gripping her shirt that was beside her heart.**_

"_Zack," __**the brunette said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Zack looked down at his girlfriend.**_

"_She… When I met her, she was pierced through her heart." __**She admitted earning two gasps from the ravenettes and a darken eyes Cloud who was listening to the story. **_

"_I was able to heal up her other wounds that she had including that one. But I guess… It hasn't fully disappeared." __**Aerith finished clasping her hands together.**_

_**Zack wrapped his arm around her shoulder. **__"You did all you could." __**He assured her. **_

_**Aerith was about to abject only to get cut off by Cloud who agreed with what his friend said.**_

"_If you hadn't bother to at least try to heal her wounds at all she'd be as good as dead." __**Cloud stated as he put his right arm under her legs and his left under her back before hoisting her up. **__ "Tifa, do you have any healing materias on you?"_

_**Tifa sadly shook her head. **_

_**When Aerith heard material her head perked up. **__"I have some at my house, I get them for you." __**She obligated.**_

"_I'll go with you." __**Zack said. **__"I've been wanting to see your new house ever since you mentioned it." __**The flower nodded as if saying that the ex-First can come. **_

_**As the two left, Tifa told Cloud to take her up to her room while they wait for the others to return. **_

_**Once they reached the room Cloud placed the pinknette on the bed and kneel down beside her. **_

_**Tifa placed a hand on him in comfort. **__"She'll be okay." __**She assured him.**_

"_She's strong." __**Cloud admitted. **_

"_Then we have nothing to worry about." __**Tifa said with even more encouragement in her voice.**_

"_I know." __**Cloud whispered. **_

_But, even the strongest people have their flaws._

**End of flashback:**

_Light, is that wound still hurting you? What could it be? Is there any way for it to go away?_

Thoughts like this kept swarming into his brain until another feminine cut off his thoughts.

"OK! Now everyone get back." Jessie said as she stood up.

Everyone did as instructed.

One the outside of the entrance of the Reactor 1, another explosion occurred only semi to the one that took place earlier. Some fire still remained on the top part.

The first one to come out was Cloud who rolled his way out to prevent being set into flames. The next was Lightning who was crouching as she sprinted under the flames. The two stood up and waited for the others to join them.

Just then, everyone came rushing out. Barret was the first who jumped his way out while Biggs and Jessie ran out. Last, but not least was Wedge who ran was running in a "different way" and kept on running back and forth when he was out of the flaming entrance before ceasing his act and then began to pant in both relief and tiredness.

Then the team encircled each other while Lightning remain apart from them and lean against the staircase with her hand in the same position as before.

"All right, now let's get out of here." Barret said. "Rendezvous at Sector 8 Station! Split up and get on the train!"

The others, minus Cloud and Lightning, nodded before running in different directions.

Barret was about to leave also when Cloud called out to him.

The leader of AVALANCHE turned back to the blonde. "If it's about your money save it 'til we're back at the hideout." With that, he departed the two ex-soldiers.

Cloud tsked in anger as he glanced back at the tired looking pinknette. "Light," he said as he walked up to her. "We have to get a move on."

Lightning cracked her head open and nodded. "Okay," she pushed herself off the wall with some effort before straightening herself up as if nothing happen.

Cloud just stared at her before going on ahead with her following right behind him.

**Sector 8 Loveless Ave:**

People were beginning to run frantically around Loveless Ave. after the random explosion, some trying to find a safe spot to hide while the others just swarm around as if they were brainless ants.

One man even knocked the unexpected flower girl who was none other then Aerith.

She shook her head before standing back up and began to check her basket to see if any of her flowers got damaged as she dusted herself off. _Something bad must have happen. _She thought.

Her head rose up when she noticed both Cloud and Lightning walking her way. "Hi guys." She smiled.

Cloud waved as Lightning nodded.

Aerith's eyes travel to Lightning torso and notice the bloodstain on her shirt. "What happen?" She asked the pinknette.

The two tall fighters looked at Lightning's wound.

"Nothing to worry about." Lightning assured her but the brunette didn't look convinced.

Cloud also felt skeptical about the pinknette's response.

"Hey Lightning," he said catching the two females attention. "I think you should go with Aerith."

"Cloud-" She said with a slight anger in her voice.

"Look after what happen earlier it might be too risky for her to be alone in Sector 8." Cloud spoke in a low whisper that only trained SOLDIERs could here which also includes Lightning. "You did promise Zack that you would look after her."

The female ex-soldier thinned her lips in a line but said nothing as Cloud continue speaking this time in his normal tone.

"We'll meet back in the 7th Heaven Bar. Don't be late." Cloud took one final glance at Lightning before departing.

The female ex-soldier was about to call out him but noticed that he was already too far ahead and just let out a small tsk as she crossed her arms.

"Lightning." Aerith called out, bringing the taller woman's attention towards her. "Let's make a quick stop at my place to get your outfit clean. I'm pretty sure we'll get a bunch of stares if we don't." _And I know how neither of you two like that._

"Fine." Lightning grumbled. "But we better hurry. The sooner we get my uniform clean, the sooner we could head to the 7th Heaven Bar." _And the sooner I can get to Cloud._

Aerith smiled and nodded. "Right. After all, Zane is still there and I'm pretty sure Zack should be there by now also." Lightning said nothing causing the flower girl to feel a slight discomfort in the atmosphere. "Well, we should get going."

Lightning still said nothing as the two began to walk to their next destination.

**Sector 8 Alley:**

Once Cloud knew he was far away from the two, his feet slowed down and soon he found himself walking the rest of the way. He let out a frustrated sigh.

This day was not going as well as he hoped it would have gone. First, he got into a fight with his best friend, then he heard some strange voice in his head and almost lost someone special to him._ Gaia, why do you hate me?_ He thought miserably as he continued his journey.

Just as he was about to cross the word a gruff male's voice called out to him "Hey! You there!" He heard a few footsteps behind him and rifles cocking when he stopped walking.

_Shinra soldiers.._ Cloud sighed once again, this time in boredom. _Now I know how Zack feels when we were on the run._

As a lamp light died down Cloud reached the blade behind his hand and whirled towards his opponent. With a single strike both his opponents were down, causing a commotion for the other soldiers.

"What the?" One said as the two ran towards Cloud who just let out a "hmph" and ran, hearing bullets being fired behind him, only to be blocked by other upcoming guards.

Cloud gripped his sword and swung to the man closet to him. Blood splattered on the side of the wall.

**Sector 5**alley:

Skyraa, who was walking ahead of the ravnenette, once again halted from walking.

Zack noticed that he could not hear the girl's footsteps and stopped as well as he turned to face her. "What's wrong?"

"I need to change." She bluntly said.

Zack was completely taken aback. "What?"

"I have to get out of these clothes before we head anywhere else."

"Now?"

"Yeah, I can't go around in this all day, it's my battle outfit. People might get suspicious." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, I'm feeling a little cold."

Zack sighed in defeat. "Okay. Let's find some place for you to change clothes." He placed his hands on his fist and looked around while Skyraa shifted her body left and right until she found a dumpster. "Asoko!" She said pointing to the spot.

The ex-First looked to see what her finger was pointing at and nodded. "I guess that could work. Make it quick."

"Hai. Omatase shimashita!" She said as she jogged behind the dumpster.

Zack crossed his arms and waited patiently. His head perked up when he saw a bright light behind the dumpster that instantly faded away. Once she stepped out from behind the dumpster, the ravenette's eyes focused on the girl's new outfit.

Skyraa now wore a white tank-top pair of black ripped jeans followed by a black jean vest and combat leather boots. Her gloves were redesigned and were instead long fingerless white leather gloves pack remained in tack but her gold chains and bracelet were removed and were replaced by a white choker around her neck that had a rose pendent in the middle.

"That's an interesting look." Zack commented.

Skyraa looked examined herself before looking at the ex-First and shrugged. "You got your style and I got mine. I don't really care what others say."

"Then how come you change?" Zack countered as he re-crossed his arms.

"Honestly, I didn't want to meet Cloud in that outfit because I'm sure he would have freaked." She explained as she let out a small chuckle. "He's very protective when it comes to his family."

Zack slopped his arms to the side and grin. "I'm sure he his."

"Yeah, I can tell he's gonna be one of those overprotective fathers." She laughed at the thought. "Especially if his kid's a girl." She clasped her hands behind her back. "Speaking of girls, what's your fiancee like?" She asked as they continue their walk.

"Well," Zack started as he placed his hands behind his head. "She's unique for one thing."  
>Skyraa laughed. "Everybody is unique in their own way so you're gonna have to be specific."<br>"She's really beautiful, both inside and out. She has a kind and gentle nature. But what I like most about her is her personality." Zack laughed as he scratch the back of his head. "She can also be stubborn at times but she does have a optimistic attitude."

"Do you have any kids?" She asked.

"One actually."

"The one from the photo?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. He's about five now."

"You're a lucky man. But you have to promise to never leave your family." She said with a stern tone causing Zack to wince.

Zack offered her a smile. "Don't worry. I'm not planning to anytime soon."

"So, how about you? Got a boyfriend?" Zack said nudging her slightly.  
>The girl rubbed her right arm, opposite from where Zack "hit". "Not really."<p>

Zack blinked. "Really? You seem like the type of girl to have at least any guy fall for you. Don't tell Cloud I said that." The ravenette said, quickly adding the last part.

The pinknette chuckled. "I won't."

"So, how come you don't have someone yet? Too young or not interested?"

"Well, I have dated a few boys a while back."

"But." Zack inquired.

"It just...I knew it wouldn't work out. Guys and I, we just don't see eye to eye." She sighed.

The ex-First noticed that the girl was avoiding his gaze which meant that she probably didn't want to talk about it. "I'm sorry if..."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, or anyone's." She sighed. "I just wish I didn't have to-" Skyraa cut herself off as she stopped walking and summoned one of her iron fan in her hand.

Zack noticed the girl's sudden change of motion and got into his battle stance as well when he heard footsteps approaching the two.

"Zack?" Aerith said as Lightning removed her hand from her sheathe blade when she saw that their was no threat."

"Aerith?" The ravenette said as Skyraa's fan vanished from her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"We're just about to head to my house so we can clean Lightning's uniform." The brunette said nuding to the taller pinknette behind her.

Zack looked over behind his bride-to-be and his eyes almost widen. "What the hell happen?"  
>Lightning scoffed. "Nothing, just a little collateral damage."<p>

"Really now?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Yes. Now can we hurry on up?" She said as her old self began to form. She really hated when people, especially guys, treated her like a damsel and distress type of woman. She can most certainly take care of herself.

"Zack, we should get going." Aerith said before noticing a young girl behind him. "Zack, who's your friend?"

The ravenette looked over her shoulder at the now flushed Skyraa. "Watcha doing back there?" He asked as her gestured for her to come forward. _Funny, she reminds me of Cloud at the moment._

The girl lowered her head and walked up beside Zack. "Aerith and Lightning, this is Skyraa. Skyraa, this my fiancee and my friend."

Aerith smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Skyraa pink face dimmed down as she finally looked up at the flower girl and smiled. "Doozo yoroshiku." the young girl said as she bowed before staightening herself back up.

Her ocean blue eyes suddenly locked with Lightning's aqua blue eyes.

Lightning felt her fist instantly tighten as she stared at the girl before. She couldn't believe it... standing before her was-

_"Remember sis: if you ever find my doppelganger, you have to introduce me to them."_

**Wow, this chapter and the ending... really sucks :p But I lost my train of thought so quickly and I couldn't think of anything else to put so you all gonna have to wait for the next one. **

**So, Skyraa and Light finally meet... I don't think that's going to end well.**

**Oh yeah, I have something else I want to say: every time you guys use the name Skyraa in a review, one quarter must be donated to DarkCloud300 who has been helping me with my story and gave me the idea of making Cloud have a relative. :) Thank you so much for the help DC3!**  
><strong>And thank you all for reviewing. <strong>

**Remember: if you guys have any requests or something you want to know just go ahead and leave it on the comment. Kay?**

**Well, I guess that's it. I promise to try to make the next chapter a little bit better than this one. **

**Ja ne**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, and welcome back. I hope you guys didn't get too anxious while I was away. I'm just so caught up with school and everything else going on in my life. :/**

**Any who, let's just get started yeah?**

**A/N: None  
><strong>

**Warning: Grammar and Skyraa and Lightning moments… **

**Disclaimer: Zane, Skyraa, and the plot-line are the only things I own. If I did own these two games I would so make Zack live and Lightning fight along side the FF7 crew. (Seriously guys, we need more kick ass girls like Lightning and Tifa.) **

**Okay, let's go!**

Lightning couldn't believe it. There, standing before her was her sister!

Well, this girl wasn't really her sister but her face, her eyes, her height, body structure, and her voice… they all sounded like-

_Serah. _Her eyes narrowed. No, this can't be Serah. She wasn't here. She was in her own timeline with Snow and the others.

But then, who is this girl? Is she an imposter? Why does she resemble her sister?

Skyraa knitted her eyebrows together when she noticed that the woman had her hands into fists. There was something about her that seems off. Her aura especially was different from everyone around them. _Just who is she? She can't be from this world. _Her petite hand twitched as if it were waiting for the older woman to attack.

Zack cleared his throat, at the sudden tension in the atmosphere, causing the two pinknettes to turn their gaze at the tall man. "Now that we…met, I think we should get going." He stated as the flower girl nodded.

"Right, we still need to get your clothes clean Light." Aerith added.

The two pinknette glanced at each other once more before going off with the engaged couple.

Skyraa kept her distant with Lightning as female ex-soldier did the same.

Zack took noticed of this and whispered something in Aerith's ear which caused her to look back and whisper something in his ear as well to which Zack nodded. A new emotion flashed in the brunette's green eyes as she glanced back at the two.

The two females behind him took no noticed on what the others were saying, both being lost in their own thoughts.

Once they were inside Aerith's house, both Aerith and Zack went to the washer machine to go clean off the bloodstain from Lightning's overcoat and turtle neck while both pinknettes waited in the living room.

Lightning was leaning against the wall, shifting from time to time so she can get use to the blouse Aerith had lend her while Skyraa was looking through all the knickknacks and items Aerith had in the house.

The female ex-soldier had her arms crossed as her eyes were focusing on the younger pinknette who was humming to herself as she passed by a dresser.

"So, how do you know Zack?" Lightning asked the girl who looked over her shoulder when the woman spoke to her.

"I just met him today." She answered as she picked up one of Zane's toys that was shaped as a rocket and examined it.

Lightning pushed herself off the wall and waked beside her. "So why are you with him? Didn't your mom teach you not go off with strangers?"

"I can handle myself." Skyraa stated as she placed the rocket model on the table. "Besides, my job is still not done." She turned away from the taller female so that her back was facing her and took a few steps forward.

Lightning crossed her arms. "How so?"

Skyraa stopped walking. "I really don't have to explain myself to you." She stated as she turned back towards the older female. "But I'm doing favor for a dear friend of mine. Plus, he wanted me to give a message to Zack."

"Why couldn't he do it?" Lightning probed, barely missing the hurt that flashed in the girl's eyes.

"We had different paths to take. I chose mine and he was stuck with his." Skyraa said. "Anything else you want to know, nosy?"

Lightning scowled. "No, I guess not."

Skyraa smiled as she clasped her hands behind her back. "Good, because I want to ask you something,"

The female ex-soldier winced when she saw how much this doppelganger look like her sister at the moment.

The girl didn't see this however since her eyes were closed at the moment. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name Cloud, do you?" If Skyraa had her eyes open a few seconds earlier, she would've seen the older pinknette's eyes widening slightly.

Lightning, however, was able to change her features from shock to her "normal" look. "Why do you ask?"

Skyraa shrugged as she swung herself back and forth. "I was just wondering is all since Zack told me that Cloud liked a certain lady and that lady likes him back as well."

Lightning shrugged as well. "That doesn't concern me."

The young pinknette tilt her head to the side. "Oh?"

"He's just a good comrade." Lightning said as she uncrossed her arms and placed her hand on her hip.

"So, you know that we're together then?" Skyraa said bluntly and noticed the older pinknette stiffening.

"W-what?" Lightning cursed mentally at herself for stuttering.

_Gotcha. _"Yeah, me and him, we go way back." She said in a dreamy voice as she clasped her hands in front of her face. "It was like we were destined to be together." _Ugh, note to self: by some nachos for later… and a paper bag._

Lightning felt her arms fall limp. She couldn't believe. Her and Cloud were dating? When did this happen? Why did this happen. _And to think I almost… _She clenched her fist.

"I mean, how can anyone not love him? He's sweet, kind, and strong." Skyraa kept on saying. "He's like the perfect man made by Gaia." _Another note to self: by lots of popcorn and more paper bags. _

Skyraa saw that Lightning was lost in thought and decided to do the final blow. "Yup, he's all great and all but I'm kinda growing tired of him."

Lightning's ears perked up at the girl's confession. _What did she just say?_

"Guys are great and all but there's a limit to the type of people I like." Skyraa said. "Cloud's all great and all but he's sometimes a bore."

_Bore?  
><em>"And also can be a pain."

_Pain?_

"And to top it all off: he's sometimes useless."

_USELESS!_

"Besides, I don't love him at all in that way-" Was the final thing Skyraa was able to say before she saw a blade coming at her face.

**In the basement/washer:**

"Zack," Aerith said as she pulled out Lightning's uniform from the dryer.

The ravenette looked at his fiancée from folding the clothes. "Hm?"

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave those two up there alone?" The brunette said uneasily.

Zack grinned. "C'mon Aerith. Have a little faith in them. I'm sure they're just trying to get know each other better." Although, Zack was a little wary also knowing that both Cloud's crush and cousin were both in the same room. Last time that happen when he was a kid living in Gongaga, both his father and his older cousins had to pry off his aunt from his mother. Zack had never been so scared in his life. "They're probably enjoying each others company."

Just as Aerith nodded in agreement, a gunshot and glass shattering rang in their ears, followed by an angry scream, hollering to get they're dead and a terrified shriek.

The brunette looked at the ex-First who sweatdropped. "Or maybe they're trying to tear each other's throat."

"They're?" Aeirth said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, Light. Let's talk about this later." Zack quickly said as the couple raced up the stairs.

When they reached the top they noticed that the living look like a tornado had hit it. All the knickknacks and glass lay shattered on the floor while the furniture was all upside down and cracked.

"Oh my." Aerith said as she placed her hands over mouth while Zack heard more glass shattering from the kitchen.

"**Get your ass back here!" **He heard Lightning yell as Zack raced in the next battle area and came face to face with a raged Lightning trying to slice a terrified Skyraa who was running for her left. "When I get my hands on you, you're gonna-"

"Lightning! What are you doing?" Zack said as he grabbed the older pinknette's wrist as the younger pinknette hid behind Aerith.

"Trying to teach this girl a lesson!" Lightning said as she tried to yank herself away from the tall ravenette.

"Lightning, calm down." Zack try to reason. "This is all a big misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? Do you have any idea what she said about Cloud?" Lightning fumed; still not believing that this girl was Serah's doppelganger.

"All I know is she's looking for him." Zack admitted as he planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"Why? So she can dump him and break his heart?" Lightning grunted as she tried to pry his hands off her.

Zack, who still did not loosen his grip, stared at the older pinknette puzzled. "What are you going on about?"

Lightning was finally able to free herself from the man's grip and just stared at him dead in the eye. "You didn't know that they were dating?"

"Dating?" Zack said while Aerith looked over her shoulder.

"I thought you guys were cousin? Did Zack here wrong?" The pinknette asked the sighing pinknette.

"No, he heard right."

Lightning switched her Blaze Edge to gun mode and raised it at the edgy doppelganger, much to the newly weds distress. "You got five minutes to explain yourself." She glared.

Skyraa felt a sweatdrop form behind her head.

After more than five minutes explaining to everyone that she was indeed Cloud's cousin and that all she wanted was to see him again and that she will departure from their lives.

Lightning crossed her arms while Aerith held her right elbow as she raised her fist by her face in thought. "Then why did you pull a charade like that?" The oldest woman asked.

Skyraa placed her hands behind her back and rocked herself back and forth. "I was just conducting a little experiment to test my theory."

"That being?" Zack asked as he placed a hand on his hip and tilted himself to the side **(A/N: I'll give everyone a cookie if you can guess what this stance is called ^-^)**

"How much the person Cloud likes cares about him and judging by the reaction I got," Skyraa said as she massaged the front of her neck before clasping her hands behind her back and smiled with her eyes closed. "I'd say: congratulation Lighting. You passed, but…" Skyraa raised her index finger in the air. "I'm placing you on probation." She grinned baring her teeth.

Lightning became puzzled at the remark. _Probation for what?_

"But let's make just one thing clear." The younger pinknette laid her arms to the side and walked up to Lightning. "If I ever find _you _hurting my cousin or doing something I do not approve; I'm coming after ya. Savvy?" _  
><em>

Skyraa took Lightning's long silence as a yes because she turn to the newly weds full of smiles. "Good, now that that's taken care of, let's go meet my cousin!"

"Lighting," Aerith piped in. "You're clothes are washed and dry now. As soon as you're all dress; we'll leave."

Skyraa felt something vibrate from her pack and pulled out a PHS. "Mushi, mushi." She greeted. "Oh hello Mrs. Saint." Skyraa said as she walked to the living room so that way her conversation could be private.

Zack try to restrain his ears from eavesdropping- since it's an old habit of his to listen to the other end using his mako energy- but was able to pick a few key words such as "babysit" "watch" and "him."

"Okay, I'll pick him up after I make a quick stop okay?" Skyraa listen to the woman speak on the other end. "Great, I'll be there by three. Take care." Just as she hung up and placed the phone back in her pack Ligthning came back down in her old uniforms. "You know, I like you in that outfit." Skyraa said with a smile. "Really brings out your independence."

Skyraa walked up to her. "Shall we start over?" She said as she held her hand out in a "truce" matter.

Lightning stared at the girl's eyes and was able to picture Skyraa as Serah but mentally shook it off as she gripped the smaller pinknette's hand and shook it. "Lightning, but you can call me Light if you like."

The younger girl smiled. "I'm Skyraa..." She paused for a moment before adding: "I'm sorry about earlier."

Lightning nodded in acceptance. "It's fine, I apologize for my actions as well."

"There's no need. Like I said, I wanted to see how much you cared about my cousin and judging by how your reaction was I can tell you care deeply about him and I'm sure he does as well." Skyraa smiled sadly. "I wish I could have something like that."

Lightning was shocked by the girl's words as she walked passed her. _What could she have meant by that?_

"Daijyoubu mina!" Skyraa exclaimed. "Let's head on out."

Everyone nodded as Zack led the way to the 7th Heaven Bar.

As they walked, Lightning kept her eyes on her sister's doppelganger.

For some reason she gets the feeling that the girl was hiding something deep inside.

The problem was: she doesn't know if it's good or bad.

**And I'm done! I hope this chapter makes up for the last one and I hope you guys liked it as well. Sorry if it was a little too short. :(**

**Mushi mushi- hello when answering the phone. (I did this one time to my family, they got so confused and thought they dialed the wrong number XD)  
><strong>

**Daijyoubu mina- Okay everyone (anybody else that finds a different meaning let me know, okay?)**

**Well, I have to get back to work now. T_T**

**Till next time, ja ne!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow, has it really been that long since I've last updated? **

…**Oh man, I hope I didn't upset anyone. (Bows) I'm sooo sorry everyone. Please accept my thousands apologies and these batches of mini blueberry and chocolate chip muffins.**

**Alright everyone, it's time for the moment of truth. **

**The day that old family meet face-to-face, childhood friends reunite, and-**

**Whoa, I almost gave away the chapter. Sorry about that.**

**I repeat: thank you all so much for staying by my side and reading this story. I honestly thought that no one was going to read it let alone like it. It really means a lot. Also, I have two things I wanted to ask you guys but I'll wait after you guys have read this chapter. **

**Okay, time to start reading!**

**A/N: Denzel shall star in this chapter and also future chapters because I miss him and Zane hanging out.**

**Warning: Grammars and questions I want to ask you guys a question at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Besides Skyraa, Zane, and the plot of the story I own nothing else.**

Lightning had to admit, Serah's doppel- I mean Skyraa wasn't that bad of a person as she thought she would be.

In fact, she was able to find some similarities between her and her sister besides their features.

For starters, she loves learning about history meaning she does a lot research about the past. She's not afraid to speak her mind. She cares about her friends and her family. She also loves to cook. And she'll fight to protect those close to her.

Zack had told Lightning that even though they have just met that she still risked her life for him.

Lightning felt a small smile appear on her face. She was glad that Skyraa had part of Serah's positive persona.

Right now, Zack and Lightning were walking a few spaces behind Aerith and Skyraa.

Zack laughed causing Lightning to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just... I know she's Cloud's cousin but she looks like she would be related to you rather than him." Zack musely said.

"Oh," Lightning looked back to see Skyraa laughing heartily while Aerith covered her mouth and giggled. "To be perfectly honest, she does look like my sister from where I came from."

Zack's eyes soften. "I'm-"

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad that Cloud has some family member besides his mother."

"Yeah, me too." Zack agreed.

The four finally reached the 7th Heaven bar and as Zack and Aerith went inside Lightning noticed that Skyraa wasn't moving and asked her what's wrong.

Skyraa said as she reached into her pack and pulled Lightning's Eidolon crystal causing the older pinknette's eyes to widen as she held it in her palm. "Where did you find it?"

"Before I met Zack, I sorta accidentally summoned it and it started attacking." Skyraa admit bashfully

Lightning smiled as she took her crystal and placed it in her pouch. "Thank you."

Skyraa placed her hands behind her back and let out a small chuckle. "Would it sound weird if I said I like it when you smile?"

"Not at all."

"Well, you should keep doing that. You and Cloud have such nice smiles." Skyraa said smiling as well. "I always feel happy when people smile out of happiness."

"C'mon, we don't want to keep him waiting."

Skyraa nodded. "Hai!"

Lightning picture her sister for a moment before finding herself staring at a still smiling Skyraa before the two walked through the door.

There they saw that only Zack was there watching Marlene and Zane color until the two kids saw Lightning step through.

Marlene was the first to react and went to go greet the older female until she spotted Skyraa and ran towards her dad and shielded herself behind the brunette boy.

Zane, on the other hand just stood up and smiled. "Hi Lightning." He turned his attention then towards the girl beside Lightning. "Who's this?"

Lightning was about to answer him but Skyraa cut her off by walking up to the two children and kneeling down to them. "Hello there, I'm Skyraa. I'm a new friend but I hope that we'll get along." She smiled.

Zane's smiled widen as Marlene peeked over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you Skyraa. I'm Zane and this is Marlene." He gestured to the girl hiding behind him.

"Nice to meet you two." She said as she looked at the girl. "Hi Marlene. I heard from a little bird that you're friends with Tifa. So am I." She reached for something in her backpack that seemed to have appeared on her back from out of no where.

Fortunately, Lightning remembered where the back pack came from. _Oh yeah, we stopped by her place because she needed something. I wonder why does Sector 8 have better apartments then Sector 7 has of motels? _Lightning mentally shook off the question and turn her attention back to the younger group.

Skyraa smiled when she finally found what she was looking for and pulled out the object that revealed itself to be a yellow rose. "I love all kinds of flowers but different roses have always been my favorite." She raised it to the two. "Did you know that each different color roses have different meanings? This one," She held the yellow rose a little higher. "Is the ideal symbol of true friendships and also joyfulness." She lowered it the Marlene's eye level. "Would you like to have it?"

Marlene looked at the rose for a moment.

"Relax, there are no thorns." Skyraa assured the girl who began to slowly raise her hand towards the rose.

Finally Marlene took the flower out of the younger pinknette's hand and a small smile tugged on her lips as she pulled it closer to herself. "Thank you."

Skyraa smiled as well. "Your welcome." She patted the girl's head before looking at Zane. "I'll bring you one next time I visit."

Zane shook his head. "You don't have to. Any friends of my parents are a friend of mines until I see otherwise."

Skyraa laughed and ruffled his head. "Good to know." She stood up and looked around. "Where is everybody?"

Zack decided it was his time to speak. "Cloud, Barret, and the rest are in a meeting and Aerith is helping Tifa upstairs."

"Oh, okay." She turned back to Lightning. "Why are you so quiet?"

Lightning shrugged. "Dunno actually."

"Fair enough." Skyraa said as she looked back at the kids. "Do you guys like pictures?"

They nodded happily.

"I have pictures I have taken while traveling around the world, would you like to see?"

Marlene nodded while Zane asked in awe. "You've traveled around the whole world?"

Skyraa crossed her arms. "Well, not the whole entire world. There are still some places I haven't seen yet but would like to before settling down."

Lightning noticed a small glint in her eyes but chose to ignore it.

After the three settle down on the table as Skyraa showed Marlene and Zane her scrapbook, Lightning walked up to Zack who raised one stack of money in front of her. "Mind telling how I still got paid? Barret wouldn't let Cloud tell me."

Lightning couldn't help but smirk. "Sure."

Lightning then began to explain how the blonde challenged the AVALANCHE leader to an arm wrestling. When the match began Cloud decided to cheat by saying that Zane was kissing Marlene which through the man off guard thus allowing Cloud to beat him and dubbed victorious. **(A/N: If anyone wants the full version of this story in a future flashback, let me know)**

After Lighting had finished telling Zack the story, the ravenette found soon himself bursting out in a fit of laughter. "I can't believe he did that."

Lightning crossed her arms as she closed her eyes with a smirk still on her lips. "Neither could the rest of us."

Zack finally stopped laughing. "Cloud always tended to do the most unexpected things."

Lightning chuckled. "I can see that." _He really is different then I saw him before. I guess, going through so much does change a person. _

_Serah, how much did I change in your eyes? _The older woman's eyes fell onto the doppelganger and again saw the image of her sister who turned to her with sad blue eyes. The older pinknette closed her eyes and reopened them to see Skyraa talking to Zane about the landscape photo while Marlene looked through the pictures. _What was that?_

Zack noticed the sudden change in the gunblade wielder and was about to ask if she was okay only to be cut off by the sound of a door opening and closing. Everyone turn their attention to the sound and saw both Aerith and Tifa walking through the door.

Aerith smiled. "Hi guys, sorry for our absence but we were just fixing up the rooms. They were a little messy." She glanced at her son who was trying to hide behind his father who just chuckled.

Marlene blushed. "Sorry Miss Tifa, Miss Aerith. We forgot to clean up after we played."

Aerith laughed. "It's quite alright."

"Oh yeah, Tifa. Look what I got!" The young brunette girl exclaimed as she held up her yellow rose to the barmaid's face.

Tifa kneeled down. "That's real pretty Marlene. Where'd you get it from?"

"My new friend gave it to me." The girl smiled as she pointed at Skyraa who was putting her scrapbook in her bag, when the pinknette looked at the group her eyes were locked with the wide eyes Tifa.

The two just stared at each other for what seem like centuries until Tifa made the first move. "Sky?" she asked as she slowly stood up.

Skyraa smiled brightly with her eyes closed. "Hiya Tifa. Long time no see?"

Tifa looked like she was in some sort of trance as she walked cautiously towards the younger pinknette. "Skyraa."

Ocean blue eyes reopened and stared at the upcoming woman. "You really have changed Tifa. But I told you I like your hair better shorter." She shrugged.

"Sky, how did you get here?"

Skyraa pondered for a moment. "I'm not sure, all I remember waking up in a hospital and-" before she could finish what she was about to say, Skyraa soon found herself locked in Tifa's embrace. "Teef?"

"You're okay." The dark brunette whispered as she tightened her grip around the pinknette.

Skyraa smiled. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Instead of getting an answer, the shorter female fighter received a faint sob and something warm and wet trickling down her neck which caused her eyes to widen. "Tifa?"

Lightning, who was watching the whole thing, heard Tifa repeating the words "I'm sorry," over and over until even she couldn't hear her voice anymore.

Skyraa, who was still as lost as everybody in the room, just returned her older friends embrace. In hopes that it would make her feel better. "Don't cry."

"Tifa?" Marlene asked in a worried tone.

Tifa finally pulled away and dried off the last remaining tears in her eyes. "Sorry, just got a little emotional there."

"I'll say." Her friend agreed with a warm smile. "Has it really been that long since we last seen each other?"

Tifa blinked. "You mean… you don't remember?"

Skyraa tilt her head to the side. "Remember what?"

Both Lightning and Zack noticed the dark brunette's hesitation of speaking.

"That-"

"Yo!" Everyone's head whipped at the sound of Barret's voice and saw the whole crew behind him. "What's with the sudden depressed atmosphere?"

"Daddy!" Marlene shouted as she ran to her father who picked her up and lay her on his shoulder.

"Hey there Marlene! Where'd you get that flower." Her father asked.

Marlene pointed at Skyraa, "That nice lady over there gave it to me."

"Did you say thank you?"

"Uh huh," The girl nodded.

Skyraa smiled as she looked at the new people before them. _So they're the AVALANCHE people I've been hearing about. Cool! _"Nice to meet you guys, my name is Skyraa." She said as she bowed respectively towards them.

Barret chuckled, "No need for the formality."

Jessie walked up the Skyraa and smiled, "I'm glad that there are more woman joining us these days."

Skyraa blushed and looked down, "I don't think I'll be a great aspect to the team though. I'm not that good at fighting."

Zack laughed, "Now you're being modest." The ravenette suddenly blinked that there was certain blonde SOLDIER missing. "Hey, where's Cloud?"

"He's-" Barret began but was cut off shortly after.

"Right here," Cloud stated as he walked in front of Barret. "Mind telling me what's... up..." The blonde was instantly lost in words as his blue eyes locked on the person he hadn't seen in decades or so. "Sora?" He finally said.

Skyraa beamed at the sound of her old nickname. On instinnted she launched herself to her older cousin and embrace him so lovingly before pulling away a bit but still kept her hold on him. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side "Konnichiha Kurado. Better thought you'd never see me again, huh?"

Cloud laughed and ruffled her hair, "I'll say. What are you doing here and where's aunt Terra?"

Skyraa's smile vanished as she unlatched herself from the blonde, "Mom's been dead for a while now."

The blonde's eyes widen as did everyone else, except Zack and Tifa who just looked down in grief.

"Sky." Cloud said sadly.

"I went to go visit auntie a while back and then left. Hey, can we go and visit her?" She clasped her hands together in a sign of hope.

Now it was Lightning's turn to winced with Zack and Tifa and watched the gleam in Cloud's eyes vanished.

"My mom departed from this world five years ago."

Skyraa's hands fell to the side as she hung her head.

Cloud mentally smacked himself for telling his little cousin about his mom's death. _She already lost her mom, no need to tell her that the other woman she loves is gone as well._

As the group remained silent for a few moments, Skyraa's head instantly shot up with a bright smile on her face. Which put confusion on some of the locals. "Well, knowing our mom's they wouldn't want us to be moping around all the time."

Cloud blinked at the girl's sudden happiness before nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Skyraa smiled, "Good. C'mon," she latched her hands around his wrist and pulled him by a stall. "We have _alot _of catching up to do, whether you like it or not."

The team chuckled before going on their own business.

Lightning just stared at the two sitting in the stalls, watching Cloud laugh and something Skyraa was explaining that while waving her arms frantically.

She felt happiness overwhelm her for the two cousins who were smiling at one another.

Even though she wishes deep down they were directed to her.

**Can anyone guess why Lightning would want Skyraa and Cloud to smile at her? If you guess right, you get Cloud and Light's swords.**

**Cloud and Lightning: Excuse me!**

**Me: Quiet you two! And begone until your service is needed.**

**Lightning: Y'know, isn't there something you wanted to ask the viewers?**

**Me: Oh yeah! i was wondering if you guys think I should make Skyraa have a love interest on someone. It can be either a boy or girl. I wanted to make her like Tifa but now I'm having second thoughts on the pairing. Also, Does anyone want any of their favorite characters to come back in the next chapter (Ex: Reno, Rufus, Denzel Et cetera.) or a certain request on what they want in the next chapter?  
><strong>

**Lightning: I believe you are asking them too much.**

**Me: Really?**

**Lightning: Yes, now work on the next chapter or else I catastrate you in the blink of an eye. (Takes out gunblade)**

**Me: Meep! (Begins typing next chapter) **

**Marlene: We know she took a long time to upload.**

**Denzel: And she's really sorry if you guys felt like she abbandon this story.**

**Zane: But she again apologizes and thanks you for once again being loyal to her and enduring her procrastination.**

**Me: How do you know such a big word?**

**Zane: I also know floccinaucinihilipilification! ^-^  
><strong>

**Me: O_o... Wow. Okay, please R&R and let me know what you think and again sorry.**

**Skyraa: (waves) Ja ne!**


End file.
